


Una lanza y un par de piernas, la maldición de todo Jedi

by WorshipCircle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Jedi Luke Skywalker, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorshipCircle/pseuds/WorshipCircle
Summary: Las piernas de Din, son un problema para cualquier Jedi.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 124
Kudos: 37





	1. La llamada

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

La llamada había llegado tarde en la noche, mientras descansaba entre las ruinas del templo Sith, en el que se había empezado a instalar para desarrollar su nuevo objetivo: recrear la Orden Jedi, al tiempo que podía escapar de los avances de medio Senado y de las intenciones, buenas de naturaleza, pero totalmente impropias, de su hermana, de utilizar su posición para el juego político entre los mundos.

Había sido un grito en la Fuerza, lo que lo despertó jadeando. Alguien estaba allí. Alguien que no encontraba a nadie, porque nadie le respondía. Alguien cuya potencia en el campo energético, lo hacía brillar.

“¿Hola?”

Preguntó sujetándose el corazón por el sobresalto.

“Jedi?”

Sonrió al sentir la voz aguda de un pequeño.

“Sí, niño, soy un Jedi”

“Yo padawan, no maestro”

Le dijo el niño y, aunque no lo tenía cerca, pudo sentir su vergüenza al decir que no tenía guía.

“No hay problema. No es tan fácil encontrar un maestro estos días”

“Hubo...señora amable. Pero ella no querer ser”

Giró los ojos. No sería la primera vez que escuchaba que alguien rechazaba a un estudiante. Le había pasado, incluso, a él mismo. Pero a su edad, había podido superarlo e insistir. Este niño era muy pequeño, si se guiaba por su voz y, evidentemente, había tomado a mal que, la tal señora, lo hubiese rechazado.

Igualmente, decidió averiguar la causa.

Si esa mujer era Jedi y rechazaba a un padawan, habiendo tan pocos, alguna razón debía tener. Y, era mejor revisar, si esta era suficiente como para hacer lo que había hecho.

“¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?”

“Papá. Quiero mucho a mi papá. No debería. Pero no puedo dejar”

Awww. ¡Que estupidez! ¡No se puede rechazar a un estudiante por eso!

“No tienes porque dejar de querer a tu papá para ser un Jedi. Ese es un error”

“Pero…”

“Yo pensaba lo mismo que la señora amable tuya, hasta hace poco. Pero tengo una hermana, a la que también quiero mucho, que me dijo algo muy sabio: no se puede ser Jedi sin amar, pequeño. Menos si son nuestros familiares o amigos. Uno necesita querer a esa gente. Nos hace más fuertes. Sólo hay que aprender a manejarlo”

“Papá tiene amigos. Una señora grande, que pega muy fuerte y se ríe mucho, y un señor amable, que usa una túnica rara y da muchas ordenes”

Río al escuchar la descripción entusiasta de las amistades del padre del pequeño.

Adoraba la simplicidad con la que los niños se aproximaban a las cuestiones de la vida. Papá, mamá, amigos. No había demasiado más. Lo material pasaba tanto a un noveno o décimo plano con ellos.

“¿Y tú mamá?”

Preguntó por curiosidad aunque sabía que la respuesta no sería agradable.

“No mamá. Sólo papá”

Si. No se había equivocado. Suspiró aliviado, no sentía un dolor tan profundo. Seguramente su madre había muerto cuando no pudiese recordarla.

“En templo, Maestro Yoda, decía: de tierra naciste, sin mamá”

¿El Maestro Yoda en el templo? ¿Cómo?

“¿Conoces a Yoda, pequeño?”

“Padawan de Maestro Yoda, ser. Hasta que me envió lejos”

¿QUÉ?

¿Estaba hablando con un ex padawan del Maestro Yoda?

¿Qué edad tenía?

¡No podía ser un niño!

A menos que…

“¿Puedes mostrarme como te ves?”

Le pidió preparándose mental y anímica mente para lo que esperaba fuese el shock más grande de su vida y, no fue decepcionado. Delante suyo, se empezó a dibujar una silueta muy pequeña, con las grandes orejas, la piel verde y esos ojos profundos, que la especie del Maestro Yoda tenía como característica principal

Ahogo un sollozo al verlo.

Extrañaba al viejo cascarrabias.

“Yo también fui padawan del Maestro Yoda”

El niño lo miró extrañado pero con una esperanza que odiaba tener que destruir.

“Murió hace un tiempo, pequeño”

Las orejitas del infante se cayeron y su boca se frunció de una forma, que le provocó aún más dolor. Pobre. Enterarse así.

“¿Tú papá es de tu especie? ¿Con él te mandó el Maestro de nuevo?”

Le preguntó arrodillándose. Era importante saberlo. Lo que tenía entendido, de la historia de los maestros, no había ninguna referencia del origen de Yaddle y Yoda, y sólo cripticas, al respecto de Oteg y Vandar Tokare. Lo mejor que pudo sacar de las mismas es que, nacían, como de su Padre se afirmaba, por una decisión de la Fuerza. Por lo que, si el niño, tenía un padre de su misma especie, sería un hecho revolucionario.

“No. Entre Maestro y Papá, muchos años. Maestro me envió con...¿clones? Piratas. Murieron. Me apresaron”

Así que el viejo se había olido lo que iba a pasar en el templo y había mandado a esconder a su padawan. Negó. Tanto hablar de no relacionarse sentimentalmente y ahí estaba, jugando sucio, mientras los demás morían. Y, para colmo, saliendole el tiro por la culata, puesto que el pequeño había terminado en las manos de gente mala por varias décadas, si sus cálculos eran correctos.

“¿Cómo conociste a tu papá?”

Le preguntó sentándose frente a él, porque el niño, no tenía la culpa de las indiscreciones del viejo.

“Papá me salvo y me llevó con él. Hoy familia”

Sonrió. Al menos algo bueno había salido de tanto vagar.

“¿Y él está contigo? ¿Sabes que estás buscando un Jedi?”

El niño se sujetó la manga e inspiró antes de hablar.

“No quiero buscar Jedi”

“¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás en un templo llamando a uno?”

“Papá dice que no puede entrenar Grogu. Que no tiene...poderes. Que Grogu tiene que encontrar Maestro”

Así que su nombre era Grogu.

“¿Y Grogu no quiere entrenar?”

“Poderes, no buenos. Problemas. Grogu quiere estar con Papá. Jedi dice que no es bueno estar con papá”

Por supuesto.

Tantos años solo. Sin ayuda. Seguramente lo hicieron temer a su propia conexión con la Fuerza. Encima, cuando encontró a alguien que lo quiso, siente que lo tiene que abandonar.

“Si Grogu entrena conmigo, no. Este Jedi, no tiene problemas con los papás. Tu papá puede venir contigo”

“¿Papá puede? ¿Papá seguro? ¿Templo seguro? ¿Imperio lejos?”

Le preguntó el pequeño trotando con sus piernitas hasta alcanzar las suyas arrancándole una risa.

“Si Grogu. Tu papá puede venir. Va a estar seguro. Aquí no existe el Imperio y el templo es seguro”

“Papá guerrero. Papá puede cazar. Papá arregla cosas, Grogu ayuda, él arregla. Papá vuela. Papá tiene armadura. Papá útil para templo”

Allí no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. Era demasiado tierno. Su defensa de su padre era tan, pero tan infantil y adorable.

“¿Jedi viene? ¿Rápido?”

Le preguntó el niño deteniendo sus risas.

“Jedi va lo más pronto que pueda, ¿Por qué?”

“Imperio me sigue. Papá no tan fuerte. Imperio cerca. Grogu tiene miedo por papá”

Sus ojos se entornaron. El maldito puto Imperio.

¿Por qué mierda no se acababa de una buena vez?

Eran como sanguijuelas que no dejaban de reproducirse.

“Jedi va ahora mismo”

Le dijo y el niño cortó la comunicación.

Cuando llegó a Thyton, se encontró con el lugar vacío, los restos en ceniza de una nave y las muestras de descenso de tropa y de pelea.

Había maldecido el no poder viajar a través de la Fuerza, como podía comunicarse. Evidentemente Grogu y su padre, habían caido en manos del Imperio.

Sólo esperaba que, ninguno de los dos, hubiese sufrido demasiado daño.

_Han – le dijo a su cuñado al volver a levantar vuelo en la X-Wing – Necesito que me ubiques naves del Imperio en el borde exterior.

_Complicado, chico. Hay bastantes y, por acá, no damos a basto.

_Busca una grande

_¿Un crucero? ¿Estás seguro que hay un crucero imperial dando vuelta?

_Al menos uno liviano.

_¿Y cómo lo sabes?

_Están cazando Jedi.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Esos tipos no se rinden! - exclamó su cuñado con un gruñido - ¿Alguien que conozcas?

_Un niño me contactó a través de la Fuerza. Su nombre es Grogu. Hay señales de batalla del lugar en el que estaban. Creo que su padre y él, fueron tomados prisioneros, porque no puedo sentirlo en la Fuerza. Deben haber restringido su acceso a ella.

_Que hijos de puta – comentó Han – Ya me pongo a buscar. Un crucero, no es una nena fácil de ocultar y, todavía, en el borde exterior, me deben favores.

_Te lo agradezco.

_Olvidalo Luke.

_Envíale mis saludos a Leia.

_No, no, yo no soy mandadero de ustedes cuando discuten. La llamas y la saludas tú.

Río bajo. Tenía razón. Sólo lo iba a meter en problemas.

_Esta bien Han. Lo arreglo, no te preocupes.


	2. El rescate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Era el mismo tipo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

La comunicación de Han con las coordenadas, llegó casi una semana después.

“ _Hay bastante miedo alrededor de esta nave Luke. Ten cuidado. Se que puedes defenderte solo, pero ten cuidado. Observa primero y, si lo necesitas, pide ayuda”_

Le había asegurado que lo haría, pero, ambos habían fingido en la charla, ya que sabían que, no iba a pasar. Su hermana estaba en una situación endeble en el Senado, que no quería comprender que los restos del Imperio seguían activos y reconstruyéndose. Por lo que la petición de tropas era un verdadero imposible.

De hecho, ya se había acondicionado para la situación.

Ya que, mientras esperaba el llamado de Han, había puesto marcha al taller más cercano que le recomendaron unos viejos compañeros suyos de su época de piloto.

“ _Peli. En Mos Eisley. Tatooine es un asco, pero la mujer es una genio. Y cobra lo lógico por un buen servicio”_

Así que allí se había encaminado. A ampliar el lugar de transporte en su nave y a acondicionarla para una futura pelea. Puesto que no iba a regresar a Yavin IV. Hubiese caminado por las paredes si hubiese esperado todo ese tiempo sin noticias, ni nada que hacer.

“ __Pues ese caradura de la chatarra, te indicó bien. Soy la mejor en este negocio. ¿Qué necesitas?_

__Necesito ampliar mi capacidad de transporte de pasajeros y mejorar mi sistema de armas._

_La mujer levantó sus cejas ante el pedido, pero no dijo nada. Viejo código en Tatooine: negocios, son negocios, y el cliente, chalado o criminal, si tiene el dinero, tiene el servicio._

__¿Qué armas?_

__Las suficientes como para incursión rápida contra una nave más poderosa._

__Difícil._

__Busco incapacitar temporalmente, no ganar el combate. Es para un rescate en realidad, tienen prisioneros a mi estudiante y su padre. El objetivo es…_

__Entrar, correr, subir gente y salir disparando – terminó la mujer -_

__Exacto._

__¿Cuántos pasajeros? ¿De qué tamaño?_

__Un adulto y un niño más. Del adulto, no se el tamaño exactamente, pero presumo que grande. El niño, de este tamaño, más o menos - le dijo extendiendo sus manos para darle una idea y a la mujer se le dibujo una sonrisa -_

__Tengo un cliente, que tiene un niño de más o menos ese tamaño – le explicó revisando la cabina por fuera – y es bastante grandote, así que...lo voy a tomar como referencia. Si un Mandaloriano puede entrar detrás del piloto en una X-Wing, cualquier persona puede._

__¿Un Mandaloriano?_

_Le preguntó extrañado._

__¡Si! ¡Un Mando! - exclamó la mujer subiendo a una de sus alas – No me digas que no los conoces._

__No, si, si los conozco – le contestó tratando de salir de su asombro - ¿No se llamará Boba Fett por casualidad? ¿Armadura verde? ¿Con un mísil en la espalda?_

__No – contestó la mecanica – Este Mando no tiene nombre. Es Mando. A secas. Armadura de beskar completa. Plateada. Habla poco y nada. Y no le gustan los droides, aunque, la última vez que vino, se llevó mejor con los míos. ¡Oigan, vagos! ¡Traigan las herramientas!_

_Durante media semana, entonces, la mujer en cuestión, estuvo haciendo las modificaciones con su ayuda, porque no podía estar sin hacer nada, mientras no paraba de hablar del Mandaloriano y su hijo._

_Aparentemente el hombre había rescatado a un pequeño que no sabía hablar en una de sus incursiones como caza recompensas. Lo entendía perfectamente. Habían hecho experimentos con el pequeño. Era horrible. A veces se preguntaba porque habían hecho tanto esfuerzo para derrotar al Imperio, si luego seguían sucediendo este tipo de cosas._

_Por lo menos el Mandaloriano, parecía un padre dedicado, que había perdido su lugar en el gremio por proteger al niño, aunque el pequeño no fuese suyo. Según lo que aseveraba la mecánica, pocas veces lo dejaba solo, tenía consciencia de sus comidas y necesidades y el niño parecía adorarlo, pese a su carácter hosco. También podía comprender ese tipo de afecto. Aunque no había sido su padre, su tío, un hombre muy hosco, había generado ese tipo de cariño en él. Porque sabía que su mayor interés estaba en su bienestar. Como su tía, junto a él. Estando en Tatooine, se preguntó si no hubiese sido hasta mejor que, hubiera permanecido con ellos o que, los hubiese llevado consigo donde Ben, de modo de haberlos salvado del destino triste que les ocasionó el Imperio._

_Pero de nada valía lamentarse. El tiempo no podía volver atrás._

_Y el Mandaloriano y su hijo estaban a salvo, a diferencia de su estudiante y su padre._

_Así que, venciendo la melancolía, redobló el esfuerzo y, tanto él, como Peli y sus droides, tuvieron la nave lista para cumplir su deber en el tiempo necesario”_

La X- Wing salió del hiperespacio para casi impactar de lleno con otra nave que venía huyendo de casas imperiales. Los reflejos de R2 y los suyos, le impidieron llevársela por delante, pero, como recompensar se tuvo que ocupar de las aeronaves que perseguían a la que huyo, lo que le llevó algo de tiempo.

_Maldita sea, R2, dime que no los perdimos.

Su droide le contestó, en un tono muy poco amigable que por quién lo tomaba y le transmitió la señal del crucero.

Muy bien. Los minutos que habían gastado, no habían sido en vano.

Adelantó su nave entonces y se dirigió a la nave imperial, mientras ampliaba su presencia en la Fuerza, con el fin de captar a su estudiante. Sí, debía ser esa. Percibía una señal cuasi mutada y otra de un aura extraño en el lugar. Magnifico. A su estudiante lo tenía prisionero alguien que portaba algo que estaba en sintonía con la Fuerza. Tuvo ganas de golpearse la frente con los controles. Lo que le faltaba. Un loco al mando de una reliquia Jedi o Sith.

_Grogu, ¿dónde te has metido? - masculló preparando las armas al acercarse, pero no hubo reacción de parte de la nave-

“Extraño” – pensó- “Deben estarme tendiendo una trampa”

_Desciende con cuidado R2

Le sugirió a su droide, el cual atravesó el hangar y su protección contra el vació espacial sin problemas. No recibieron ningún mensaje al descender, ni los recibió tropa de ninguna característica. Claro que, cuando observó el piso alrededor de su nave, entendió el porque. Había un tendal de destrucción que se expandía desde otra nave medio estrellada que estaba en la zona.

_Una de dos – razonó – O tenemos un motín interno… o el papá de Grogu no estaba prisionero con él y llegó antes.

Abrió la cabina y se dejó caer hasta el piso sin bajar la guardia.

_R2 – le dijo a su astromecánico – Ya sabes que hacer. Nadie se acerca. Volveré lo más pronto posible.

Se colocó la capucha sobre la cabeza y se concentró en seguir la señal mutada en la Fuerza. Se desviaba del camino de destrucción.

_No es mala idea – masculló siguiendo su propio sendero – Tomar el puente y la nave y después lidiar con lo que sea que haya por este lado.

Sus pasos fueron apresurados por los pasillos. Stormtroopers yacían en el camino. En menor cantidad, pero igual de dañados y un… ¿droide negro?, totalmente destruido.

_Definitivamente, el padre – se dijo – Este nivel de daño, no lo hace alguien que no esté motivado.

Lo que hizo que apresurará su ritmo. Un crucero ligero, no era vivienda de rangos inferiores. Allí había oficiales capacitados. Y este hombre había entrado en él a lo bestia, llevado por su necesidad de rescatar a su hijo, probablemente con algo de apoyo, pero sin contar con la maldad inherente a los secuaces del Imperio, los que, seguramente, no se encontraban en el puente, sino dónde estaba su hijo.

Aún recordaba las preguntas que le hiciera al pequeño: “¿Papá puede? ¿Papá seguro? ¿Templo seguro? ¿Imperio lejos?” y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. En esta misión no podía perder, ni al padre, ni al hijo.

Su corazón se aceleró al sentir impactos de sable laser.

El maldito oficial imperial estaba jugando con ventaja.

Tenía que llegar a tiempo. Tenía que evitar una tragedia. Tenía que…

_Que...demonios…

Murmuró al ver la imagen que se desplegaba al girar e ingresar a un pasillo. Delante suyo, se desataba la pelea que había esperado encontrar, pero no con los protagonistas que presumiera o, al menos, no con uno de los que presumiera.

Estaba el oficial imperial, seguro. Con capa, soporte de vida y apariencia de imitación barata de su padre. Con el sable de luz. Que naturalmente no era suyo, porque se notaba que no tenía sensibilidad a la Fuerza. Peleando sucio, como siempre.

Pero el padre que había esperado encontrar, no era exactamente lo que había esperado encontrar. Era...un mandaloriano. Con una armadura completa cubriendo su cuerpo y con una… ¿eso era una lanza? ¿De qué estaba hecha que detenía los embates del sable?

“ _Por la Fuerza, es el mismo tipo. El de Peli. El Mando que habla poco y no quiere a los droides”_

Reconoció abriendo mucho los ojos.

La técnica del tipo era indiscutiblemente buena. Sujetaba la lanza como una extensión de sus brazos, no como un objeto punzo cortante, como solían hacerlo los novatos. Era evidentemente un luchador entrenado.

“ _Papá guerrero”_

Le había dicho Grogu y, no se equivocaba en lo más mínimo, su papá era un guerrero consumado. Agil, para su contextura física. Y lo suficientemente potente para que su contrincante lo empujara, pero ni con la amenaza de cortarlo como estaba cortando la pared, lo detuviese.

Un breve desvió de mirada, le llamó la atención.

El Mandaloriano, por una fracción de segundo, llevó su visor hacia una de las puertas del pasillo.

_Grogu

Murmuró corriendo hacia el lugar.

Debía quitarle ese peso al padre. Protegiendo al niño.

Pasó al lado de ambos, sin que estos se inmutarán con su presencia, al estar tan concentrados, pero el no pudo evitar ahogar un jadeo al ver al Mandaloriano, golpear con su tobillo la lanza girándola sobre si misma, para golpear a su oponente.

Era una imagen, profundamente impactante. De habilidad nata. De entrenamiento constante. De años de peleas y combates, dibujados en la contracción de los músculos bajo la tela y el beskar. Uno de esos momentos en la historia, que, te dejaban sin aliento.

“ _Está perdido”_ se dijo al salir del trance en que lo dejará el admirar al padre de su futuro estudiante y entrar al cuarto donde estaba el niño, momentos después _“Una vez que uno encuentra el centro de su ataque como acaba de hacerlo este Mandaloriano, la batalla está ganada”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke y su atención dispersa XDDD!  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!


	3. Un nuevo padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke soluciona un problema futuro y llega a un acuerdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Grogu, pequeño – exclamó llegando al lado del niño - ¿Qué te ha hecho ese hombre horrible?

El pequeño abrió grande los ojos al reconocerlo y extendió sus manitos.

Destestaba esos grilletes. Los había visto en los archivos imperiales. Le había pedido a Leia que se los colocará para ver que hacían. Se había arrepentido al instante. Eran supresores. Y dolían sin hacer daño externo verdaderamente. Pero, para un Jedi, que lo separarán de la Fuerza así, era una tortura.

_Quedate quieto – le dijo – Voy a sacarlos

El niño asintió y extendió sus manitos, mientras él proyectaba lo suficiente como para sentir el metal y su energía maligna y dañiña. Como si fuera el cuello de un enemigo cerró sus dedos y los volvió a abrir, haciendo que el mismo, volará en pedazos.

El infante cayó sentado al perder los supresores. Era normal. La Fuerza era potente en él. Que volviese a unirse a su personita, estando, como veía bastante débil, no era fácil.

_No te esfuerces – le dijo evitando que se levantará – No por unos momentos. Deja que la energía retorne más lentamente. Si te apresuras, te hará daño.

_¿Grogu?

Sintió que preguntaban a su espalda y giró su rostro para descubrir al Mandaloriano, sosteniendo del cuello al oficial imperial, ya desarmado. Volvió a ver al niño, para guiñarle un ojo y se levantó de donde estaba arrodillado, para acercarse al hombre.

_Perdona por aparecer así, pero tu hijo me informó que estabas buscando un Jedi.

Le dijo tratando de poner su rostro más amigable.

_¿Tú eres uno?

Al lado del Mandaloriano, el oficial imperial abrió la boca con asombro, lo que lo llevó a negar. Evidentemente el imbecil sabía quien era. Aunque, no dejaba de ser interesante, que el Mandaloriano, no.

_Luke Skywalker – le contestó extendiendo su mano – Y si, si soy un Jedi.

_Disculpa. No puedo saludar adecuadamente – explicó el Mandaloriano levantando un poco el collar de su detenido -

_Puedo verlo. Igualmente, te pediría que lo sueltes.

_¿Cómo?

_Esta persona, ha cometido un delito imperdonable para la Orden Jedi. Separar a un ser sensible a la Fuerza de su conexión con la misma. Dañar al padawan de un Maestro. Secuestrarlo. Si el templo en Coruscant y la Orden estuviesen intactas, pasaría toda su existencia en prisión – explicó – Al no contar con esas ventajas. Deberé ser expeditivo y algo menos creativo que los viejos Maestros en materia de castigo.

El hombre observó al prisionero y dudo por unos segundos, pero luego lo dejó ir y el oficial imperial se medio levantó con cara de espanto. Emitió una breve risa sarcástica.

“ _Sabes de quién soy hijo. Sabes que no vas a escapar de aquí. Y sabes que va a doler todo lo que quiera que duela, sin dejarme caer en el lado oscuro”_

Pensó extendiendo su mano para evitar que huyera.

_Tu nombre, oficial – le preguntó -

_Moff...Moff… Gideon – contestó este tratando de huir, mientras agitaba sus brazos y piernas contra la fuerza invisible que lo sujetaba -

_Por tus fechorías contra ciudadanos de la República, por tus actividades criminales como miembro del caído Imperio, por tus agresiones imperdonables contra un miembro de la Orden, estudiante mío, como delegado honorario del Senado de la Nueva República, te condenó a muerte.

Le dijo estrangulando a distancia al malhechor, quien, aún en sus últimos momentos de vida, logró pronunciar un “larga vida al Imperio”, que, al caer al piso ya sin aliento vital, le provocó más risa que enojo.

_Desquiciados. Todos estos tipos están desquiciados.

Murmuró girándose para ver a la pareja dispareja de padre e hijo viéndolo con atención.

_No quisiera que hubieses visto eso – le explicó a Grogu negando – pero, no voy a correr ningún riesgo, dejar vivo a un oficial de esa categoría que hace experimentos en usuarios de la Fuerza, es dejar demasiados cabos al azar. Especialmente cuando no hay cárceles en la Nueva República que pueda contener a alguien así.

_De mi no escucharás quejas, Jedi – afirmó el padre con contudencia en la voz -

_Genial – comentó riendo un poco – Entonces, ¿empezamos de vuelta? ¡Hola! ¡Soy Luke! - le dijo con mejor disposición extendiéndole la mano de nuevo – Tienes un pequeño muy poderoso y agradable.

El hombre observó su mano con duda por unos segundos, pero luego cambió la lanza de muñeca y se la estrecho sin problemas.

_Din. Din Djarin.

“ _Din”_ pensó divertido _“Así que así se llama el Mando a secas”_

_Un placer conocerlos a ambos.

_¿Tu fuiste a quién él contacto en esa piedra?

_Exacto. Thyton era un templo muy antiguo de la fe Jedi y es un conducto magnifico para que este jovencito – le explicó tirando suavemente de una de sus largas orejas – me despertará en medio de la noche.

El Mandaloriano, Din, se golpeó con la mano conque lo labía saludado, el visor y su frente, logrando que largará una carcajada.

_Grogu – medio gruñó viendo al niño – Que no está bien despertar a la gente.

_Tranquilo. No te preocupes. Esta bien. Fue una conversación divertida – le señaló sentándose junto al pequeño - ¿O no Grogu?

El niño lo miró como no comprendiendo y él le sonrió más ampliamente.

_Me dijo que estaba buscando un Jedi, pero que, no quería un Maestro Jedi en realidad, que quería quedarse con su papá.

El Mandaloriano suspiró y guardó la lanza en su espalda para hincar una rodilla frente al niño y acariciar sus manitos, masajeandolas, dónde habían estado los grilletes.

_Sabes que no podemos, ad’ika. La señora amable dijo que...no es bueno para tí. Que tienes que entrenar. Que te hará daño no dominar tus poderes.

_¿En serio lo harías? - le preguntó viéndolo al visor, que era, dónde, suponía estaban sus ojos – Si decido aceptar a tu hijo como mi estudiante, ¿En serio me lo entregarías? ¿Aunque existiese la posibilidad de que nunca volvieses a verlo?

El hombre pensó por unos momentos y volvió a suspirar.

_Puedes enseñarle y yo no. Puedes protegerlo, evidentemente, mejor que yo. No tiene que gustarme. Tiene que ser lo mejor para él.

El niño se levantó y se refugió en el pecho de su padre, quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

Sí, era la respuesta que esperaba.

_Entonces es bueno que, lo acepte como mi estudiante – comentó sonriendo -, porque yo, no separó familias. Y si estás dispuesto a dejarlo ir aunque te duela, estarás dispuesto a acompañarlo durante su entrenamiento, aunque te aleje de tu casa.

El Mandaloriano levantó el yelmo en una expresión de sorpresa, que no debería ser posible transmitir a través de tanto metal.

_Tú… ¿estás seguro?

_No lo estaría sugiriendo si no – explicó – Aparte Grogu insistió en que eras bueno en un montón de cosas y, la verdad, yo no soy tan bueno, por lo que, una mano, me vendría particularmente bien. Prometo que, soy bueno cocinando, por lo que, en ese terreno, no tendrás que sufrir.

El hombre se levantó con el niño aún colgado y asintió.

_Acepto la oferta Jedi, pero, te pido que me tengas un poco de paciencia, debo ir al puente.

_Lo suponía, debes despedirte de tus compañeros, ¿verdad?

_Sí y, soportar que, al menos una, me grite bastante – admitió pateando el cuerpo del oficial – Le había prometido que este, sería suyo.

_Dile que no lo venciste tú, que no es exactamente la verdad, pero se le acerca bastante – señaló levantando el sable de luz – Dile que lo hice yo y que, reciba esto, en señal de disculpas.

_Espero que sea suficiente. Es una mujer testaruda.

_Mi hermana es igual. Te gritará un poco. Pero cuando le digas mi nombre, no hará demasiados reclamos.

_Ni que fueras tan conocido, Jedi – expresó el hombre y le palmeó el hombro riendo al pasar a su lado -

_Hazme caso, Din. Te espero en el hangar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!


	4. Dos abribocas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por que todos sabemos que estos dos no tienen sentido de autopreservación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Malditos droides de mierda.

Al salir de la celda de Grogu, se topó con un escuadrón de droides negros, que lo atacaron sin piedad.

No le llevó mucho derrotarlos, pero terminó muy enojado, al llegar a la nave.

Los enfermos del Imperio, le habían dado la forma de su padre.

De su padre.

Como si fuera una broma enfermiza y psicótica.

Subió a la cabina y le envió un mensaje a Leia. Sentía que iba a explotar si no se lo contaba a alguien.

“¿Puedes creer que el Imperio ha tomado la imagen de nuestro padre para hacer droides enormes?”

Momentos después, recibía la contestación sonriendo. No importaba lo enojada que estuviera su hermana con él, igual que él lo hacía con ella, siempre respondía.

“Bromeas”

“No, acabo de destrozar todo un escuadrón, menos uno”

“Luke Skywalker, ¿dónde estas? ¿qué haces destrozando droides del Imperio? ¿Por qué Han no está contigo?”

“En un crucero ligero en el borde exterior. Tenían secuestrado a un joven Jedi, Leia. Han dice que no se va a meter en medio de nuestras peleas y sabes que tiene razón”

“Le voy a romper una pierna igual, cuando lo vea”

“Nah, te va a hacer ojitos y lo vas a perdonar, como siempre”

“Los odio a ambos”

Largó una carcajada al imaginarla con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados.

“Cuéntame de este joven Jedi, ¿tiene tu edad?”

“No, es un pequeño, muy cercano a la edad de Ben”

“¿Y lo habían secuestrado? ¿Para qué?”

“No lo tengo demasiado en claro, pero podría apostar que para experimentar con su sangre”

“Que hato de enfermos. Seguro están tratando de clonar Jedi”

“O revivir al Emperador. Quién sabe, esta gente está desquiciada”

“¿Y está contigo?”

“No, está con su papá, despidiéndose de otra gente que acompañó al hombre a rescatarlo y que, básicamente, limpiaron este lugar de stormtroopers antes de que llegará”

“Oh, por todos los cielos, ¿se lo habían robado al padre?”

“¿Es necesario que responda que sí?”

“¿Y le hicieron mucho daño?”

“Leia, te va a hacer mal”

“Se sincero, Luke”

“Sí, le hicieron daño”

“Quiero que me traigas a los responsables a la Capital. Quiero meterlos en la celda más profunda yo misma”

Exhalo entre divertido y resignado, desde que naciera Ben, Leia era una fiera con los que dañaban niños. No que no lo fuera antes. Pero, desde que su sobrino llegará al mundo, ambos esposos eran particularmente sensibles a los niños. Aunque Han quisiera ocultarlo.

“No hace falta. Lo ejecuté en nombre de la República y la Orden. Era un Moff. Se que no es lo mejor. Se que está mal por principios, pero, no tuve otra opción”

“Lo que hiciste está bien Luke. No hay prisión capaz de contener a un oficial de ese rango. Para mí, es un dolor de cabeza menos. ¿Se lo dijiste al padre?”

“El hombre fue el que lo desarmó. Digamos que, no estuvo en desacuerdo con la conclusión”

“Ah, un caballero de recursos. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal es? ¿Cómo se llama?”

“Es un guerrero muy capaz y creativo. Es Mandaloriano”

“Entonces no debes saber su nombre. Esos son muy reservados por sus creencias religiosas. Como Senadora conozco el apelativo de unos pocos y, principalmente, porque quieren hacerse ver. Ahora, veo que ha causado impresión. ¿Capaz y creativo?”

“Leia, no empieces”

“Luke, no me mientas”

“Esta bien. Es...atractivo, si es lo que preguntas”

“¿Cuánto? Describelo”

“¡Leia! ¡Es el padre de mi estudiante!”

“Que no se va a enterar de lo que hables con tu hermana. ¡Vamos Luke, dame el gusto en esto!”

Río divertido. Si Han la leyera.

“Es fornido. Esta cubierto de pies a cabeza en beskar, con jet pack y lanza incluidos”

“Salvo lo primero, lo demás es irrelevante”

“Para mi no, son armas interesantes y él las maneja muy bien”

“Detalles, hermano, detalles, es lo que pido”

“Tiene buenas piernas. En un momento de la pelea con el Moff, hizo un movimiento con su tobillo, golpeando la parte de abajo de su lanza, que hizo que su cuerpo bailará en la pelea. Me quedé medio helado de verlo, con decirte que ni me metí en la pelea”

“Oh, por todo lo que más quieras, te gusta el tipo”

“Leia, te dije que no empezaras”

“Luke, lee lo que has puesto sobre él, tú, no, te metiste en la pelea del papá de tu nuevo estudiante, porque estabas...viéndole las piernas, aunque estuvieran cubiertas de beskar”

Se quedó viendo la pantalla por unos momentos.

No estaba equivocada.

Quizá estaba forzando un poco la lectura de los acontecimientos, pero, no estaba equivocada.

Si no hubiese estado distraído por la figura que entregaba el Mandaloriano en combate, hubiera llegado mucho antes a Grogu y, probablemente, se hubiera hecho cargo del Moff, él mismo.

“Puede que… algo de razón tengas”

“Necesito conocer a este hombre”

“No”

“No seas así Luke”

“No, Leia. No podemos. Acaba de terminar una situación complicada con un crucero imperial. Lo que él, su hijo y yo, necesitamos, es mantener el perfil bajo por un tiempo, e ir a la Capital, no es mantener el perfil bajo”

“Tampoco lo es, retornar a Yavin IV”

“Lo se, en este preciso instante, estoy pensando en que es mejor ir adonde nadie esperaría que vaya”

“Dime que no vas a ir a ese lugar”

“Aún tengo la propiedad de la granja y, sino, está la casa de Ben”

“Te va a hacer sentir mal Luke”

“Es una solución Leia”

“No digas que no te lo dije”

“No te preocupes. Hablaré contigo si las cosas se ponen pesadas para mí”

“Hablarás conmigo así las cosas no se pongan pesadas. Tienes un sobrino y dos amigos que quieren saber de ti, regularmente. ¿Estamos?”

“Si, Leia. Sabes que no dejaría de hablarles”

“Más te vale”

“Te quiero hermana, siento que están retornando, apenas estemos ubicados, te hablo”

“También te quiero Luke, igual que Ben, Han y su bolsa de pelos”

“Pobre Chewie”

“Que va a ser pobre ese”

Volvió a reír despacio, dejando el comunicador a un costado, para bajar de la cabina y recibir al Mandaloriano y compañía.

Ambas mujeres. Una más pequeña que la otra. La de menor estatura llevaba un rifle de francotirador. La más alta, un arma de mayor tamaño y un tatuaje en el brazo. Soldado de choque. Muy interesante.

_¡Maldita sea Mando! ¡No bromeabas!

Exclamó está al verlo y no pudo menos que asombrarse.

¿De qué hablaba?

_No tiene pinta de – comentó la más pequeña - ¿Estás segura?

_¡Totalmente! - respondió la mujer acercándose para pegarle un abrazo que medio le molió la espalda – Tú no te acuerdas de mi Príncipe, pero yo sí. Nos salvaste el culo en una de mis últimas misiones, con esas cosas que haces tú.

Se llevó una mano a la frente. Ahora sí.

_¿Dune? - recordó pensando en aquellos días – No se me ha quedado tu nombre, disculpa.

_En el clavo, Alteza. Carasynthia Dune, de Alderaan. ¿Cómo está su hermana?

_Igual que siempre. Llevando al Senado de las orejas. Aunque ahora es mamá y está algo alejada del campo.

_Genial. Se merecía un descanso.

_¿Y tú, soldado Dune? - le preguntó sonriendo, era bueno encontrar que el padre de su estudiante, tenía buenas amistades -

_Es Marshall Dune, ahora. Me encargo de la zona de Nevarro.

_Me parece bien. Hace falta más presencia de la Nueva República en esos lugares. Con más de dos centímetros de frente, digo.

La mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se largó a reír sin tapujos.

_No has cambiado nada, Príncipe. Aún tienes la boca muy grande. Vas a llevarte muy bien con Mando.

Le dijo está palmeando la espalda de su, suponía que amigo, quien la empujó en retaliación.

_Presumo que el papá de Grogu no se guarda sus pensamientos.

_Mando – le dijo la mujer a este - ¿Qué opinas de la reglamentación que fue sancionada por la Senadora Organa en torno a las tarifas del gremio de caza recompensas?

El hombre la miró por unos segundos, pero contestó sin dudar.

_Que es una ley sancionada por alguien que no sólo no conoce del negocio, sino que, además, se va a quemar las manos, cuando note que no sirve para nada y que aumenta el número de pucks al volver clandestina una actividad perfectamente legal. Si tuviera que opinar solo con esa pieza legal, a la Senadora en cuestión, le queda grande el puesto

Alguien que le levantará la mandíbula del piso.

No conocía a nadie que criticará abiertamente y con tanta acidez a Leia.

La mujer se largó a reír de nuevo al verle la cara de asombro.

El Mandaloriano, en cambio, los miraba a ambos sin entender.

_No puede ser – le comentó al Mandaloriano, la de menor estatura de las mujeres señalándolo – que no conozcas que Leia Organa, no sólo es Senadora, sino que es Princesa también, y que su hermano…

_Oh, mierda – expresó este y fue su turno de reír, el hombre era increíble -

_Díganme que, ninguna de ustedes, es pareja de este caballero – les dijo cuando pudo recuperar el uso de la palabra -

_No. Mando es soltero – comentó la soldado convertida en Marshall - ¿Por qué? ¿Estás interesado, Alteza?

_¡Cara! - le recriminó el Mandaloriano dándole un codazo -

_Para ser honestos – afirmó cruzándose de brazos, para ver directamente al yelmo del Mandaloriano – Sí, estoy interesado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten de este capítulo y no me digan que no, pero, jamás podría aceptar que en una Galaxia muy, muy lejana, no exista algo como whatssap XDDDD!!!  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!


	5. Buir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grogu es adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_“Papá callado”_

Ahogó una risa en el asiento de adelante de la nave. Era verdad. El Mandaloriano. Din. Desde que habían dejado a las mujeres y la nave, había permanecido en silencio. No estaba enojado, podía percibirlo. Suponía que, había cometido una infidencia y se había adelantado bastante.

Pero, qué diablos, toda su vida había hecho lo mismo y, tarde o temprano, las cosas se arreglaban. Lo iba a dejar procesarlo y después lo hablaría con mayor tranquilidad.

_“Tu papá está bien Grogu”_

_“¿Jedi ayuda?”_

_Grogu cree que estás enojado con él – le medio mintió al hombre, lo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento – No has emitido palabra desde que despegamos.

_Ehh, no ad’ika, no es contigo – le explicó el hombre a su hijo – Es sólo que, estoy cansado y... me quedé pensando.

_¿Por qué no duermen un poco? - le sugirió acomodándose él mismo en el asiento – Aún nos queda un rato para llegar a destino y, francamente, también estoy cansado. Pasé varios días acondicionando la nave y buscándolos. Sí algo pasa, lo sentiré y lo que no pueda sentir, R2 nos avisará.

_“Papá bueno”_

_“Sí, Grogu, lo sé”_

_“Papá bueno para Jedi. Grogu acuerda con amiga de papá”_

Casi se ahogó con aire al escuchar al pequeño.

_¿Estás bien Jedi?

_Sí, sí, sólo... – se golpeó el pecho – me coloque en una mala postura.

_“Grogu, me parece que ese es un tema que tenemos que discutir con tu papá, en privado”_

_“Papá decir nombre, Grogu no conocer nombre de papá hasta que decir Jedi”_

Ah, ese era un buen dato.

Leia, ella lo había dicho. Son personas reservadas por su fe religiosa.

_“¿Y qué te parece su nombre Grogu?_

_“Lindo. Papá Din. No más sólo papá”_

Sonrió ampliamente y no pudo evitar relatarselo.

_Grogu piensa que tu nombre es lindo.

_¿Tú puedes hablar con él?

_Te dije que me había contactado en Tython.

_Nunca me imagine que...hubiese hablado.

_Él tiene una forma de expresarse que, no es la misma que tú y yo. Su especie, tiene un uso muy particular de las oraciones. Por ejemplo, recién, sus palabras exactas ante mi pregunta de que si le gustaba tu nombre fue: “Lindo. Papá Din. No más sólo papá”.

_No, ad’ika – le dijo el otro al niño, pero se detuvo - ¿Puedes decirle que...no me diga papá, sino buir? Es...en mi lengua. Es importante.

_“Tu papá dice que lo llames Buir”_

_“¿Qué ser Buir?”_

_“Es papá, en su idioma. Tu Buir es Mandaloriano. Ellos tienen una creencia muy atada a las palabras, a su lenguaje, parece. Que le digas Buir, debe significar algo”_

_“¿Puede Jedi preguntar?”_

_Quiere saber porque – le dijo al hombre -

_Porque...si él acepta, quisiera… poder adoptarlo.

Se medio levantó en su asiento para voltear a verlo asombrado.

_¿Estás seguro? Es un paso muy grande ese.

El hombre bajo la dirección de su yelmo para ver al niño, acariciando su cabecita.

_Yo ya lo siento así, pero...no lo he hecho oficial, porque, no sabía si él iba a querer.

_Le preguntó, pero, Din, seguro que quiere – le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras apoyaba sus brazos en dónde antes estaba situado el apoya cabezas de su asiento y que Peli retirará para hacer espacio-

_Igual, quiero que pueda elegir.

Asintió y vio al pequeño a los ojos.

_“¿Sabes lo que es una adopción Grogu?”_

_“No”_

Se rascó el cuello, ¿cómo lo explicaba?

_“Cuando un niño se queda sin mamá y papá, puede pasar que haya, una persona, que quiera, convertirse en la mamá o el papá de ese niño. Si el niño quiere y está dispuesto, esa persona se hace cargo de su existencia y se convierte en el papá o mamá del pequeño”_

_“Grogu solo. Sin papá o mamá. Tierra no abraza”_

_“Sí, así es”_

_“Papá, no es papá, de verdad”_

_“Pero quiere serlo Grogu. ¿Tú quieres?”_

El pequeño se levantó y se giró para ver al Mandaloriano con esos ojos enormes que tenía, para medio treparse por su pechera y abrazar con mucha fuerza el cuello del hombre.

Negó, dejando que una lagrima se le escapará del rostro. Si Din pudiera escuchar a su hijo, en esos instantes, estaría derretido de ternura. El pequeño no paraba de repetir la nueva palabra que aprendiera con una emoción que era impactante.

_Grogu dice que sí, que acepta.

Le dijo igualmente al hombre, quien rio un poco y le acarició la espaldita susurrándole una frase en su idioma. Se volteó unos segundos después, para permitirles tener la privacidad que se merecían.

_“Leia”_ – le escribía a su hermana, aprovechando que podía usar la capa para esconder su transmisión – _“Necesito ayuda”_

_“¿Qué pasó ahora?”_

_“Me gusta el tipo”_

_“Te dije”_

_“No entiendes. Me gusta mucho el tipo”_

_“Ah, bien. Ese es otro tema. ¿De cuánto mucho estamos hablando?”_

_“¿De querer adoptar a su pequeño y esconderlos a ambos para mí?”_

_“Fuertes declaraciones Maestro Jedi. ¿No que su dichosa Orden le prohibía esto?”_

_“Leia, no seas así”_

_“Está bien, voy a dejar pasar esto, como la magnánima Princesa que soy y le voy a prestar mis oídos”_

_“Dank Farrik. Me vas a hacer arrastrar por esto, ¿verdad?”_

_“Un poco, pero lo vas a hacer igual, porque no vas a charlarle a Han de que quieres un novio Mandaloriano”_

_“No, lo mato si hago eso”_

_“Cuenta entonces”_

_Inspiró y suspiró, mientras prestaba atención a lo que sucedía detrás. El Mandaloriano seguía hablandole a su hijo y este respondiendo con su lengua de sonidos, totalmente ajenos a lo que pasaba delante._

_“Es...como un gigante suave, hermana. Acaba de pedirme que le pregunte a su hijo, con quien no puede comunicarse, porque el niño no sabe hablar verbalmente, utiliza la Fuerza y él no es sensitivo a la misma, que si acepta que lo adopte. Y el pequeño se aferró a él como si se le fuera a desaparecer. No recuerda ni a su papá, ni a su mamá. Sólo lo conoce a él y no ha estado seguro de que lo quiera como hijo y el tipo me pide que le diga que quiere estar a su lado para siempre. Es un infante Leia. Imagina a un nene de cuatro o cinco y cómo reaccionaría, luego de muchos años de no tener a alguien que lo quiera al lado. Le dijeron que no tenía papá o mamá, que venía de la tierra, y el me dijo que la tierra no abrazaba”_

_“Luke, eso es terrible. Pobre bebe. Bien por el Mandaloriano. Debe haber sido un momento emocionante”_

_“Me estrujo el corazón, en serio”_

_“Y, naturalmente, eso te produjo caer en las redes de este papá tan particular”_

_“Digamos que… ya manifesté mis intenciones previamente a esto”_

_“¡¿Qué?!”_

_“Cuando ibamos a salir de la nave, trajo a sus amigas para despedirse, una es una Marshall de las nuestras, la otra no sé qué es, pero, el caso es que, me salió de adentro y les pregunte que si alguna salía con él”_

_“Oh, no, Luke”_

_“La Marshall preguntó que si estaba interesado y le dije que sí”_

_“¿Y cómo se lo tomó?”_

_“No sé. Fue una tumba desde que se lo dije, hasta que empezamos a hablar de Grogu y... no sé qué hacer”_

_“¿Quizá ir un poco más lento, Luke? Yo se que con todo eso de la Fuerza, tú puedes estar seguro de tu compatibilidad con alguien, pero esa otra persona no lo siente así e inhibe ese tipo de actitudes”_

_“Probablemente tengas razón”_

_“Probablemente no, tengo razón”_

_“Din dice que no en la regulación del gremio”_

_“¿De caza recompensas? No sería el primero que lo hace. Por eso Han, está corrigiendo esa pieza legislativa. Aparentemente, soy demasiado buena para ese grupo de rufianes”_

_“Y tendría razón”_

_“No se lo digas, pero también lo creo. Ahora, vuelve con tu mandaloriano y trata de no espantarlo”_

Negó sonriendo.

Su hermana siempre lograba hacerlo ver el lado positivo y agradable de las cosas.

Por lo que, no dejó que sus ansiedades lo atraparán y se relajó en el asiento, cerrando los ojos. En unas horas estarían en su destino y podría barajar y dar de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten, diviértanse con estos dos.  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!


	6. La sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peli recibe visitantes inesperados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANTE. LEER.
> 
> Voy a tomarme un momento, en estas notas para aclarar algo importante, queridos lectores.  
> Escribo por diversión, porque es un ejercicio de creatividad. No lo hago por un premio, ni para convertirme en escritora, para obtener reconocimiento o para cobrar un sueldo.  
> Lo hago porque amo muchos universos, escribir sobre ellos y compartir con otras personas que sienten lo mismo que yo.  
> En ese sentido, mi proceso creativo es este: elijo una idea (propia o cedida por otros -usualmente prompts-) y a partir de allí, me siento cada día a escribir un poco (a veces es muchísimo, a veces dos líneas), aunque no lo suba inmediatamente. En esa escritura, no existe canon para mí. Los personajes toman vida propia y yo, simplemente, la sigo.  
> Así que les pido que afronten la lectura de mis fics con la seguridad de que va a haber partes que van a amar y otras que no, pero que siempre se van a divertir, porque lo mío no es un trabajo, es una labor de cariño y de liberación. Precisamente, porque no soy empleada de ninguna de las compañías involucradas en los universos sobre los que escribo, soy fan y, serlo, no exige ni demanda, que seas una enciclopedia del mismo o que te ates de manos para escribir sobre sus personajes, porque no se parecen al que viste en la pantalla.  
> No se van a parecer.  
> Son mi visión, en ese momento, en un contexto inventado.  
> Entonces, entren a leer, bajo su propia responsabilidad y con la certeza de que, si aman a los personajes tal como son en la pantalla, libros o comics, y no pueden aceptar verlos de otra manera, allí siguen estando como ustedes los desean y necesitan.  
> Dicho esto, voy a expandirme sobre el punto de conflicto: Luke.  
> No es el normal Luke. Va a tener muchas cosas de él, pero no va a ser totalmente el Luke que ustedes conocen.  
> Van a entender porque, a medida que avancen los capítulos. Pero, déjenme asegurarles que, como mi Anakin en otro fic (que ciertamente no es canónico), van a terminar amándolo, si le dan la oportunidad, porque jamás voy a hacer a un Luke que no terminen amando, ya que es la principal razón por la que Star Wars me gustó en un primer momento.  
> Como les dije: es su elección, pero espero, puedan abrir este capítulo y seguirlo en los próximos por mucho tiempo más.  
> Porque, debo admitir que, luego de algunas críticas, me costó volver a sentarme nuevamente a hacerlo.  
> Sin embargo, esta será la primera y única vez que vean algo así en las notas, porque estoy comprometida a finalizar este trayecto para todos aquellos que aman y disfrutan lo que viven mis personajes y también por lo que yo disfruto escribirlos.  
> Entonces, vamos a viajar una vez más ^^

_¡Peli! - le dijo alegremente bajando de la nave - ¿A qué no adivinas a quién te traje?

_¡Jedi! ¿Ya pudiste recuperar… ¡Mando! ¡Y la pequeña ratita! - exclamó la mujer extendiéndole los brazos al Mandaloriano para que le pasará al niño - ¡Sigues estando igual de pequeño! ¡Mirate! ¿Qué pasó Jedi? ¿Y tú estudiante?

_Lo tienes en brazos – le indicó divertido -

_¿Él? ¡Pero si es muy pequeño para estudiar nada!

_No lo que yo enseño – le dijo palmeando el hombro de la mujer – Necesito que ocultes la nave y la albergues por un par de meses.

_No hay problema. Tengo espacio – comentó Peli -

_¿Ustedes dos? - preguntó el Mandaloriano saliendo de su primera impresión – ¿Se conocen?

_Este rubio es amigo de un mecánico amigo de la Nueva República. Un carrota descarado que trafica en chatarra cuando sus Generales no están mirando. Le dijo que podía ofrecerle un buen precio por unas modificaciones en su nave y, no hace mucho, las hicimos – explicó la mecánica -

_Un X-Wing no puede trasladar a dos personas, menos a tres – le aclaró – Mientras mi cuñado buscaba los datos del crucero, tenía que ocupar mi tiempo o no saber de Grogu me iba a tener caminando por las paredes. Peli fue muy útil para lograr acomodar la nave.

_El mejor servicio, ya lo sabes – comentó está sonriendo complice - ¿Y tu nave Mando?

El hombre suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

_La destruyeron

_¿A la Razor? - el hombre asintió y la mujer gruño - ¿No era como la casa de ustedes? ¿No tenía todas tus cosas? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

_No se – admitió el Mandaloriano – Si pudiera tomaría un par de trabajos que el Gremio no quisiera y empezaría a reconstruir, pero… le prometí a mi hijo, que lo acompañaría en su entrenamiento.

_Y eso implica que no vas a cazar a nadie por un largo tiempo – razonó la mujer - ¿Y algo en seguridad?

_Podría ser – reflexionó el Mandaloriano -

_Wow. Paren ustedes dos – los detuvo – Vinimos a Tatooine para pasar desapercibidos, no para buscar ningún trabajo.

Los dos se voltearon a verlo y casi largó una carcajada. Leia siempre le decía lo mismo: has pasado tanto tiempo de ermitaño, que has perdido contacto con lo que la gente común vive día a día. La búsqueda de sustento, era uno de esos temas, evidentemente.

Para Peli y el Mandaloriano, si no nacía de sus manos y su frente, o, en el peor de los casos, de su sangre, cada crédito que precisaban para no morir de hambre, no saldría de la arena.

¿Cómo plantear las cosas sin ofender a nadie?

Se preguntó rascando su cabeza.

No podía decirle a Din: la Nueva República me da mes a mes una muy generosa asignación por las mutilaciones y tortura que sufrí y por mi papel en las dos estrellas de la muerte. Iba a quedar como un arrogante o, peor, como un aprovechado.

_La Nueva República, tiene...interés en crear una Academia Jedi, de nuevo, entonces, me dan una...asignación para el alojamiento y sustento de los estudiantes. La usaremos para poder procurar lo que necesitamos. No podemos exponer a Grogu a que lo encuentre el Imperio, porque su muy distintivo papá, está “milagrosamente” en Tatooine buscando trabajo.

Era una mentira blanca, que le venía bien.

Después de todo, era como si lo hiciera, porque le habían cedido el espacio en Yavin, pero, igual, Leia, iba a matarlo cuando se enterará.

_Está bien – asintió el Mandaloriano rescatando a su hijo de los brazos de la mujer, para volver a la X-Wing por su lanza y su jet pack – Hasta que pase el peligro, es razonable.

La mecánica se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó hacia uno de los costados para verle el rostro. Naturalmente, no le creía una mierda. Mujeres, no necesitaban a la Fuerza, para ser perceptivas.

_Mando es mi amigo, Jedi

Le dijo golpeando con suavidad su antebrazo izquierdo con los dedos de su mano derecha, transmitiendo en la pregunta toda una serie de interrogantes y advertencias: ¿Qué quieres con él? ¿Por qué fuiste a rescatarlos a ambos y ahora te ofreces a mantenerlos? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? ¿Sabes que voy a hacerte daño si les haces daño?

_Peli… - le contestó levantando una ceja – No es lo que piensas.

_Pues… se parece bastante. Recuerda que conozco suficiente gente como para hacerte desaparecer o… como para ponerme en contacto con tu hermana.

Giró los ojos.

_Leia está de acuerdo

Le explicó.

¿Por qué todo el mundo asumía que, de los dos, su hermana era la que ejercía el mayor poder de ambos y la que solucionaba todos los problemas?

¡Creaba tantos como él!

_Ese ya es otro tema – dijo Peli levantando las manos – Si la Princesa aprueba que estés… con Mando, así, no tengo nada que decir. Estas actuando como se debe. Porque, por un momento creí…

_¿Qué estaba haciendo uso de mi posición y bienes para seducir a tu amigo?

_No sería la primera vez que una cara bonita con algo de dinero, cree que, puede aprovecharse de una situación conveniente – le dijo entornando una ceja – Iba a odiar que fueras tú, porque me caes bien, pero, ya no me sorprende nada.

Negó riendo.

_Mis intenciones son buenas y serias, Peli, descuida.

_Recuérdalo, Jedi. Tiene un niño. Con los padres no se juega. Uno no sólo le hace daño a la persona adulta, cuando mete la pata.

_Lo recordaré – le dijo, justo a tiempo para ver llegar al Mandaloriano, que venía con R2 siguiéndolo – Estaba conversando con Peli de las cosas que necesitamos para acomodarnos en Tatooine, sin levantar demasiadas sospechas.

_No hay problema con los víveres y suplementos. Hay un mercado enorme en Mos Eisley – aclaró la mujer -

_Prefiero que no fuésemos al mercado – le explicó – Tanto él, como yo, llamaríamos mucho la atención, así como estamos vestidos.

_Pues cámbiense de ropa – sugirió la mujer – Mando, va a estar algo más complicado que tú, por la armadura, pero, lo tuyo es drama, Jedi. La capa y todo eso no es necesario.

_Tienes razón – admitió riendo – y coincides con Han.

_¿Cómo está ese montón de estiércol?

_Perfectamente doméstico. Ya es padre de un niño y mi hermana lo tiene comiendo de su mano.

_Debería agradecer cada día que esa mujer se haya animado a no patearlo en los primeros meses juntos – comentó la mujer, marchándose hacia el fondo del taller – Ya veo que puedo conseguirte en el depósito para que puedas ir a comprar sus víveres.

El Mandaloriano exhaló negando. La energía de Peli era demasiado para él.

_Lamento que tengas que hacerte cargo de todo.

_No te preocupes, Din. Son unas compras nada más. Ya cuando estemos en nuestro destino, podrás darme una mano. El lugar al que vamos, no está en las mejores condiciones.

_De acuerdo.

_Tú, mientras, ayuda a Peli a esconder muy bien la X-Wing. Es una nave a la que le tengo cariño, pero, además, es como una señal a larga distancia. Si alguien la ve, sabrá que estamos aquí.

_Deberíamos instalarnos en un lugar muy aislado.

_Adónde vamos es aislado.

_¿A cuánta distancia está?

_Medio día en speeder.

_El lugar que sugiero está más lejos.

_¿Cuánto más lejos?

_¿Conoces un sitio llamado Mos Pelgo, Jedi?

_No, la verdad que no.

_Medio Tatooine no sabe que existe. Así de lejos.

_¿Tienes conocidos allí?

_Podría decirse.

_Lo tendremos en cuenta. Por lo pronto, iremos a la casa de Ben y descansaremos. Grogu está agotado de su cautiverio y, por un par de días, preferiría que estuviese quieto en un lugar, haciendo meditación guiada.

_Tu eres el Maestro.

Asintió y le sujetó una de sus manitos al niño.

_¿Y tú Grogu? ¿Quieres descansar?

El pequeño sujetó la suya y exclamó entusiasmado.

Por supuesto que quería.

Había estado sometido a mucho stress por demasiado tiempo.

_¡Aquí está tu ropa, Jedi! - le dijo Peli colocándole en las manos un atado de tela mientras le señalaba la oficina, para luego volver a quitarle el niño de los brazos al Mandaloriano – Ve a cambiarte, mientras ustedes dos, vienen conmigo a comer algo, porque este niño está muy delgado.

Este la dejó alejarse unos metros para volverlo a ver.

La pregunta era obvia.

¿Él no comería también?

_No te preocupes, Din. No soy un suicida, comeré algo en el mercado. Ve con Grogu – le indicó dirigiéndose a donde le dijeran que podía mudar de ropa-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díganme que no aman a Peli.  
> La mujer es una genia XD!  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!


	7. La tienda de Prit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke visita a un aliado en Tatooine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Mos Eisley era fascinante.

Cuando habían visitado el lugar en camino a la búsqueda de una nave que pudiese trasladarlos para rescatar a una Princesa, Ben le había dicho que no había una mayor colmena de escoria y villanía.

Negó divertido.

Cuán joven había sido en esos momentos para prejuzgar un asentamiento de estas características.

Mos Eisley, no era muy distinto a otros lugares del borde exterior. Es más, parecía estar mucho más organizado de lo que estaban otras poblaciones.

Si algo había podido presenciar, en los últimos años, era que, tal como dijera Din, la falta de regulación que había existido previamente, y no por defender al Imperio, irónicamente, había desordenado la vida de los habitantes de los puntos más lejanos, que, al no encontrarse en el núcleo, veían de lejos los beneficios que la Nueva República había brindado.

Aquí, los grupos criminales, evidentemente, no se estorbaban mutuamente, sino que se repartían los negocios, permitiendo a los habitantes, un cierto grado de estabilidad.

Suspiró, mientras bebía del té que había pedido luego de comer un plato de carne, del que prefería no saber su origen.

Tenía que cambiar esa situación. Si pensaban triunfar en el largo plazo, debían hacerlo.

Lamentablemente, no era algo que estuviese en sus manos. Dependía de Leia y sus compañeros Senadores. Él ya había aprendido su lección. Intervenir en el mundo político, directamente, no le sentaba. No tenía la suficiente espalda como para ser escuchado y, para ser obedecido, necesitaba, entregar demasiado.

Era mucho más conveniente que permaneciese en las sombras, recreando la Orden, dando la impresión de que su hermana contaría con un ejército de Jedi en un futuro próximo, de manera que, quien contará con esa palanca, fuese ella.

Se levantó sonriendo y se acomodó las ropas que Peli le había brindado.

Otro momento nostálgico en el día. Eran blancas, con una medio capa beige. Muy parecidas a las que, casi una década atrás, usará al abordar el Halcón Milenario.

_¡Oiga, señor! - le dijo un jovencito acercándose - ¿Precisa una guía?

Largó una carcajada, palmeando su hombro.

_Sí, algo por el estilo – admitió sabiendo que el chico seguramente quería timarlo - ¿Dónde está la tienda de Prit, el Toydariano?

_Usted no quiere juntarse con Prit, señor, no es un buen comerciante.

_Niño, no necesito un buen comerciante, necesito uno efectivo – comentó separándose para adentrarse en el mercado -

_¡Espere! - exclamó el moreno muchacho alcanzándolo tras unos metros – Es la quinta calleja, a la derecha.

_Gracias, que la Fuerza te acompañe

Le dijo dejándole en las manos unos cuantos créditos. Como le había contado a Din, sus recursos económicos, estaban bien colocados. Además de su pensión y de sus compensaciones, las propiedades y templos de la Orden, le habían sido cedidas. Por lo que, a nivel Galaxia, podía ser considerado como una persona encumbrada o, al menos, adinerada.

Al principio, había tenido cierta reticencia a aceptar lo que el Senado le había ofrecido, pero una charla con Leia y Han, le habían devuelto la cordura. Si no tomaba él lo que se ponía a sus pies, otros ocuparían su lugar y, cuando menos, en sus manos, estas propiedades, servirían para propósitos mejores. Entre ellos, el renacimiento de su fe. Desde una distinta perspectiva, pero renacimiento al fin. Por lo que, se había sumergido, junto a un agente de negocios que había recomendado su cuñado, en separar aquellas propiedades que eran, realmente, innegociables al ser fuentes de poder fundamentales, mientras que, aquellas con tierras anexas, que no representarán archivo o que no tuvieran concentración de la Fuerza, pasaron a ser explotadas comercialmente a su nombre. Como no utilizaba demasiado en su cotidiana existencia, a esos fondos se sumaron los de su pensión, con los que, su encargado de negocios, realizaba las inversiones necesarias, permitiéndole contar con un piso constante, legal y no tal legal, de ingresos y capital.

La quinta calleja solo tenía una puerta accesible notó al llegar. Agacho la cabeza y entró al negocio, encontrándolo atestado de cosas, pero vacío, por lo que golpeó sus manos con fuerza.

_¡Ya voy! - exclamó una voz gruesa desde dentro – Clientes, siempre impacientes.

Sonrió de costado, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Esa rata de alcantarilla seguía exactamente igual.

_Bueno, bueno, aquí me… ¿Jedi? ¿¡Qué haces aquí hijo de bantha?! - saludo el Toydariano volando hasta dónde se encontraba para estrechar su mano - ¡Creí que dijiste que no ibas a volver a tu tierra de crianza!

_No estoy aquí por el amor a la arena o al calor de los dos soles, puedo asegurarte – le contestó provocando una risa profunda en el comerciante, que se puso las manos en el delantal mugriento y negó divertido -

_Nadie viene por esas cosas, hombre. Este es un lugar dónde, o se hace negocios, o se esconde uno. Y como sé que no manejas tus negocios tú mismo, teniendo agente, asumo que es por lo segundo.

Le guiñó un ojo al mejor estilo Han Solo.

Del que había aprendido una enorme cantidad de lecciones en cuanto a cómo no dejarse timar por atrevidos como Prit y en cómo aprender a aprovechar los preconceptos que sobre ti tenían esos mismos atrevidos.

_¿Qué comes que adivinas? - le preguntó provocando que el otro volviera a carcajearse -

_Lo mismo que todos los de por aquí – le respondió – Cosas de las que no prefieres saber de dónde vienen. Ahora, ven al fondo, tengo lo que me pediste que cuidará allí y podremos hablar sin testigos.

Negó y caminó tras el toydariano, viendo como este, colocaba un cerrojo potente a su tienda.

No se había equivocado cuando, al terminar la guerra contra el Imperio, había entablado una especie de relación comercial, con uno de los proveedores más pequeños de la rebelión. El ser volador, de esa especie tan particular, le había resonado como un tipo creativo y capaz, al que solo le hacían falta fondos y, que, por ello, luchaba para poder competir con otros proveedores.

Entonces, cuando una reunión senatorial, terminó costándole a este, uno de sus contratos más lucrativos, aprovecho para acercarse y proponerle asociarse, de manera clandestina. El toydariano había desconfiado al principio, pero, al no tener mejor alternativa, había aceptado y, con el tiempo y los fondos transferidos, se había convertido en uno de sus ojos y oídos en el borde exterior, así como en una fuente latente de recursos, puesto que, no sin equivocación, llevaba años preparándose para este tipo de escenarios, en los que debería ocultarse.

_¡Tada! - le señaló el ser alado levantando una lona que cubría un aparato – Un speeder adaptado para la zona. Siempre listo para usar. Siempre en buenas condiciones.

Asintió rodeando el aparato. Era un modelo mucho más nuevo de los que estaba acostumbrado a usar, pero, se las arreglaría. No confiaba en las motos de arena y, los speeder, tenían una excelente capacidad de carga.

_Es perfecto – aseveró sonriendo -

_Entonces, hablemos de las otras cosas que necesitas, Jedi. Porque estoy seguro que no te la vas a arreglar con tu mambo jambo y esto nada más.

Asintió y continuaron a lo que, presumía, era una pequeña cocina.

_Principalmente, requiero provisiones y una caja de reparaciones completa. Fáciles de consumir y preservar. Me encantaría productos frescos, pero sé que eso, aquí, es casi un imposible. Blasters. – el toydariano asintió anotando lo que le solicitaba – Además, elementos de higiene personal y ropas. Discretas, útiles y de la mejor calidad posible. Varias mudas y, cuando digo mudas, me refiero a todo el conjunto.

_¿De tu tamaño?

_Sí. Y de dos tamaños más. Un niño de aproximadamente cinco años y un adulto de 1,80 más o menos, más ancho de espalda que yo.

El ser alado levantó sus ojos del anotador para verlo directamente con intriga, para luego sonreírse con malicia.

Inspiró y exhaló con contrariedad. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba rodeado de los granujas que pensaban peor?

Casi, hizo lo mismo que con Peli. Decirle: no es lo que piensas.

Pero iba a tener el mismo resultado. Iba a pensar lo que creía sin pedirle permiso alguno para confirmarlo. Por lo que, decidió usar la excusa más plausible. Total, Din no iba a enterarse jamás.

_Borra esa sonrisa de la cara atrevido, que es mi esposo del que estás imaginando cosas.

_Bromeas.

_¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que no voy a sentar cabeza nunca como mi hermana?

_Porque...te conocemos

Comentó el toydariano y ambos se largaron a reír.

_¡Muy bien Jedi! ¡Felicitaciones! - admitió el otro volviendo a anotar – Siempre creí que ibas a terminar solo, adorando a esa cosa que ustedes adoran.

_La Fuerza no es una cosa.

_La Fuerza no te calienta la cama por las noches, ni te sonríe al volver al hogar. Créeme, es una cosa - el comerciante se levantó y se aproximó a un gabinete de dónde sacó lo que suponía era un licor del que sirvió dos vasos - Vamos a brindar, por el Jedi y el loco que decidió unírsele, con todo y niño, que la inocencia le valga.

Correspondió el brindis con un choque del metal de los vasos e imitando al alado, se bebió de un sorbo el licor, descubriendo que este, no era tan potente, sino más bien dulce. Una alegoría coherente. Se suponía que era una ocasión feliz, ¿no?

_¿Dónde piensan quedarse, Jedi?

_Estaba pensando en alguna de las dos propiedades que tengo en Tatooine.

_¿La granja o el cuchitril ese en las dunas? ¿Estás demente?

_Quiero pasar desapercibido Prit, no alojarme en una casa de placer.

_Escucha Jedi – le dijo el toydariano – Las cosas en Tatooine, están… algo agitadas. Bib Fortuna, no es un buen reemplazo para Jabba. Ha creado demasiados enemigos. Se rumorea que, pronto, alguien aceptará el desafió de hacerse con el trono Hutt y… eso va a venir con balas y saqueos. A nosotros – se señaló – los viejos conocidos, no nos va a pasar nada, pero, por mucha habilidad que tengas, muchacho, una granja o una casita en las dunas, es muy cercano al calor de la cuestión como para permanecer aparte de ella.

Frunció los labios sujetando el vaso con las manos.

_Mi esposo sugirió que fuesemos a Mos Pelgo.

_Uhmmm...no es mala idea – comentó el comerciante – Es alejado, no muchos conocen el lugar y, al dedicarse a la cuestión minera, no tiene tantas visitas como nosotros. De hecho, casi no las tienen, su Marshall es un tipo que medio espanta a los revoltosos por allá.

_¿De la Nueva República?

_¿El Marshall? ¡No! ¡Por favor! - río al escuchar su pregunta – El hombre fue electo por sus conciudadanos. Aparentemente se cargó a unos molestos que quisieron dominar el pueblo y, desde entonces, ha trabajado organizando la cosa.

_¿Puedes contactarlo Prit?

_¿Al Marshall?

Asintió.

_Si vamos a viajar a ese lugar, quiero un alojamiento adecuado y quiero no tener que preocuparme porque me estén curioseando. Si este hombre es tan bueno como dices, me evitará esos problemas. Mi esposo es...algo particular y su hijo, es de mí misma orden.

_¿Un Jedi bebe? ¡Demonios Alteza, no juegas a números bajos! - reflexionó el toydariano – Requerirá una tarifa importante que no haya preguntas, pero, sé que puedes pagarla y sé a quién cobrarle en tu nombre. Lo contactaré. Espera unos días en la granja o en el otro domicilio y yo te enviaré la señal de que pueden partir.

_¿Y las cosas que te he encargado?

_Esta noche, para que puedas partir de madrugada. A esa hora, los ojos y las patrullas son más escasas – explicó el alado comerciante - ¿Adónde envió todo?

_Al taller de Peli.

_Buena mujer. Peligrosa con una llave en la mano, pero cobra justo.

Largo una carcajada levantando su vaso para que volviese a recargarlo.

_Todos me dicen lo mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, nuestro Jedi preferido y su gran, gran boca XDDD!!!!  
> Como siempre lectores, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recidos!  
> Los leo!


	8. La Charla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peli y Din, conversan sobre el destino de este y nuestro Jedi favorito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Mando, ¿estás bien?

Le preguntó la mujer al verlo suspirar mientras tapaba a Grogu, que dormía abrazado a unas mantas.

_No lo sé, Peli. La verdad, no lo sé.

_Es duro, quedarse sin nada – comentó está alcanzándole el pote de comida que, apenas había tocado, dándole la espalda para que pudiese comer sin ser visto – Todos hemos pasado por ese momento alguna vez. Y nunca es agradable.

_No estoy… acostumbrado a no tener – trató de explicar, mientras se levantaba el yelmo para poder comer – con que responder por mis gastos y… tampoco a que, siendo ahora Buir de un pequeño, tampoco poder solventar los suyos.

_Si, es una mierda – asintió la mecánica – pero, no siempre podemos solos Mando. El Jedi es buen tipo, su oferta parece sólida.

Se cruzó de brazos, el problema no era que el Jedi no tuviese una oferta sólida.

El problema era que la oferta era mentira.

Llevaba muchos años en el mundo como para no reconocer cuando querían venderle gato por liebre.

_Me preocupa – le dijo escogiendo las palabras – lo que, al final del camino, exija como… paga por su ofrecimiento.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios pensando.

_¿Sería tan problemático para ti? - le preguntó finalmente – No digo que es el mejor escenario, pero, no serías la primer persona que tiene que hacer uso de esos recursos para poder sobrevivir y, por lo menos, el Jedi, no es feo de ver.

_Más que problemático, es… un precio que, preferiría no volver a abonar, Peli.

_Lo siento.

_No podías saberlo.

_Tiempos difíciles los que nos tocó vivir, Mando.

_Así es.

Finalizó recordando esos años de crisis en el enclave.

No eran de los mejores en su memoria.

Él y varios de los hermanos, habían tenido que recurrir a otra moneda de intercambio, que la de su arte. Había mucho más comercio para un Mandaloriano como objeto exótico que, como cazarecompensas o guardia de seguridad. Había sido más o menos por el mismo tiempo en que sus caminos se habían cruzado con Ran y Xi’an. Como su pseudo contrato con el grupo transcurría lejos del enclave y, allí, había un cierto código de discreción por el precio correcto, se había terminado dejando convencer para hacer dinero fácil. Había sido joven, tonto y, realmente, habían respetado la regla de no remover su yelmo, pese a que lo intoxicado que había tenido que estar algunos de esos encuentros para enfrentar lo que se le exigía.

Naturalmente, no había terminado bien.

Había logrado escapar a tiempo de una espiral de decadencia, retornando al enclave, al que, sus ingresos, habían ayudado mucho, pero del que necesito por largos meses hasta poder volver a salir a la superficie.

Nadie lo había juzgado. Con el tiempo sabría que no era el primero que había pasado por lo mismo. Y que, con todos habían actuado igual. Lo que importaba era custodiar el secreto y la unión de los suyos y el camino te devolvería en la manera del apoyo de tus hermanos, lo que hubieses tenido que sacrificar.

Por lo que, verdaderamente, no importaba si era agradable de ver o no.

Importaba que no podría soportar algo así otra vez.

No en esas condiciones.

Lo que era una mierda, teniendo en cuenta que el Jedi, era una persona importante y, además, la única oportunidad de su ad’ika.

_¿Y si hablará en serio?

_¿Qué?

_Que si el Jedi, no busca… tú sabes, sino que habla en serio, serio, ¿qué harías?

_El Jedi es un Príncipe, Peli.

_¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

_Si fuera uno de los miembros de las nobles casas de Mandalore, podría pensar en que esa posibilidad existiese, pero, no lo soy. Y hace rato que deje de soñar conque la gente poderosa nos precisa a mí y a los míos, para poco más que satisfacer su curiosidad por la novedad.

Bajó su yelmo y le tocó el hombro para que pudiese darse vuelta.

_¿Te sorprendería saber que el papá del Jedi era hijo de una esclava de Tatooine? ¿Y qué su tío materno era un granjero?- le preguntó la mujer al girarse – Te estarías equivocando de hermano, si piensas que ese rubio, nació con una cuchara de oro en la boca, de sólo verle las manos te das cuenta que no. Mira Mando, no que quiera meterme en tu vida, aunque si, pero, deberías pensarlo, por ti y por la ratita.

_Grogu

_No, yo lo voy a llamar ratita toda su vida y nadie va a poder hacerme cambiar de parecer.

Sonrió negando. La mujer era muy testaruda.

Se recostó un poco en el asiento pensando.

_Tendría que conocer mi fe y aceptarla.

_Podrías enseñarle, eso no es difícil.

_Tendría que conocer su fe y aceptarla también.

_No me digas que los Mandos, no aceptan que los demás crean en lo que les parezca.

Suspiró.

_No, nosotros no juzgamos las creencias de nadie. A menos que entren en conflicto con las nuestras.

_Algo he leído sobre eso, el Resol… algo

_Resol’nare. Es el centro de nuestras creencias: armadura, lengua, defensa personal y de nuestra familia, criar a nuestros hijos en la fe, clan y líder.

_La primera parte, no es tan complicada. El Jedi no necesita una preciosidad como tu armadura. Le sentaría mal hasta a su estilo de vestimenta.

_Tampoco sabría como forjarla – le explicó – Para eso tenía una armera en mi enclave. Muy pocos de los nuestros desarrollan la habilidad de la forja.

_¿De qué otro material puede ser la armadura?

_La preferencia siempre será beskar, pero, en su ausencia, el guerrero puede optar por el material al que pueda tener acceso.

_Cuero no sería una mala opción – comentó la mujer – No te para disparos de blaster, pero bien curtido y reforzado es resistente.

Asintió. La piel, de hecho, era la preferencia de la mayoría de los guerreros ágiles que no pertenecían a su cultura. Y, Tatooine, no estaba falto de animales de fuerte piel.

_Los otros puntos – le dijo recuperando su atención – tampoco me parecen inalcanzables, salvó el último. No se quien es el líder de ustedes o si tienen un líder.

_No ha habido un Manda’lor en muchos años.

_Entonces, por el momento, no deberías preocuparte por ello, ¿no te parece? - explicó la mujer – Ve de a poco Mando. Tantea el terreno. Si el Jedi es serio, tendrás mucho avanzado para cuando puedas dar el próximo paso y, si no lo es, comprenderá la profundidad del porque te debes negar, y si no entiende, me lo dices y le mando a partir la crisma.

Río bajo y se giró apenas para palmear la espaldita de Grogu, negando.

La mujer lo hacía ver todo muy fácil.

A pasos de la entrada, cubierto por el ruido que se sentía del pasillo para afuera, le había tocado escuchar toda la conversación entre el Mandaloriano y la mecánica y, de repente, un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda.

Había sido un inmenso idiota.

Y no había parado de meter la pata desde que lo conociera.

Apretó con fuerza el muñeco en forma de mudhorn que le había traído al pequeño.

Él… no era de ese tipo de gente.

Nunca iba a pedirle algo así, sin que estuviese de acuerdo.

Y menos en forma de pago. Por la Fuerza.

Si algo así existía entre ambos, iba a ser porque ambos querían vivirlo, no por alguna especie de retorcida forma de retribuir el entrenamiento de su hijo.

Se llevó los dedos de una de sus manos al puente de su nariz.

En la que se había metido por ser un impulsivo abribocas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Lo dijimos o no lo dijimos?  
> Ibas a meter la pata, Luke.  
> La que se te viene ahora XDDDD!!!!!  
> Como siempre, lectores, los leo!


	9. Hermano y Hermana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke y Leia, planean el futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Observó abrirse la puerta, luego que R2 activará el cerrojo electrónico que le había hecho poner y la imagen de la casa de Ben, le iluminó el rostro.

Más de uno de sus conocidos le había dado el nombre de choza, pero, la verdad, era que, simplemente, no tenía el tamaño para quienes, querían del mundo, más de lo que el viejo Ben precisaba: tranquilidad, comodidad y practicidad.

A su vista, siempre había sido un lugar acogedor, aunque, al volver a entrar se había dado cuenta de una cosa, Prit había tenido razón, el tamaño iba a ser un problema a largo plazo. Aunque Grogu fuese pequeño y, tanto padre como hijo, estuviesen acostumbrados a vivir en una nave, el lugar era diminuto. Con todo y él durmiendo en el subsuelo dónde estaba el generador.

_¿Cómo se dice en tu lengua, “Bienvenidos”, Din? - le preguntó fingiendo inocencia al volverse a verlos bajar del speeder-

El Mandaloriano levantó su yelmo y lo observó extrañado.

Insistía.

No debería ser legalmente posible para ese hombre, totalmente cubierto, transmitir con tan pocos gestos la emoción que estaba atravesando en cualquier momento y cualquier lugar.

_Olarom – contestó finalmente mientras bajaba a Grogu al piso – Literalmente significa bienvenidos. Olarom at ner yaim, es bienvenidos a mi casa.

Repitió despacio las palabras para no errar en la pronunciación y les indicó la entrada repitiéndolas.

_Olarom at ner yaim. Aunque no es exactamente mi casa, pero el viejo Ben, de estar presente, les habría dicho, esto mismo.

_Vor entye, Jedi – le respondió el Mandaloriano entrando al domicilio luego del pequeño -

_Pónganse cómodos – les sugirió señalando distintas partes – El baño está al fondo, por si quieren refrescarse. La cama está allí, si quieren aprovechar para descansar un rato. Y la cocina enfrente. Aún no hay víveres porque debo bajarlos, pero de seguro el agua está fresca, puesto que, el sitio recibe agua subterránea.

_Hay una sola cama – señaló Din mientras Grogu caminaba alrededor del lugar viendo todo con su curiosidad de niño -

_No. Hay una más, en el subsuelo. Allí voy a dormir yo.

_No vamos a quitarte tu cama Jedi.

_En primer lugar, Din, no es mi cama. Es una de las camas de la casa. En segundo lugar, siendo honestos, nunca he dormido en ella, me trae demasiados recuerdos de la persona que habitó antes este lugar. Por lo que no me estarías quitando nada – explicó – Por otro lado, sería una verdadera ventaja para mí, que lograras que Grogu descanse un poco más. El entrenamiento de un Jedi, es desgastante, y el pequeño ha pasado por demasiado las últimas semanas, precisa relajarse.

 _“Al igual que tú”_ , casi le añade, pero, sabía que no sería la mejor de las maneras de iniciar una conversación o de lograr que le hiciera caso.

_Está bien – asintió el Mandaloriano -

_Nos vemos en un rato – le dijo saliendo de la casa - R2 se quedará con ustedes para ayudarlos en lo que necesiten.

Al cerrarse la puerta exhaló dando las gracias de que, esa primer parte de su viaje, había transcurrido en paz y sin ningún tipo de tropiezos, pese a lo mucho que esto, había estado en riesgo al caer la noche previa.

_“Debería haberlo imaginado._

_Prit no iba a aguantarse el venir a ver quién era la persona a quien había designado como su esposo._

_Ni siquiera bajo la advertencia de que necesitaba discreción, el toydariano, se había privado de acudir al taller de Peli junto con el speeder, lo suficientemente disfrazado como para parecer un transporte de repuestos para la mujer._

__No me mires así, Jedi – le dijo al ver que se había cruzado de brazos con cara de pocos amigos al observarlo ingresar – Nadie creería que le envió a Peli un cargamento de mis repuestos sin verificar que llegan en buen estado y que se me paga por ello._

_Le levantó una ceja._

_Nadie le creía esa mentira tampoco._

_Pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarlo mirar a sus anchas._

_Si llegaba a abrir la boca, era más que probable que Prit, metiera mucho más la pata de lo que la iba a meter ya._

__¿Y? ¿Dónde están tus pasajeros? - le preguntó con una risa cómplice, que le hizo girar los ojos-_

__Din, Grogu, permítanme presentarles a Prit, uno de mis conocidos más confiables y desubicados en este planeta_

_Le comentó al Mandaloriano y su hijo, los que se voltearon a ver al toydariano._

__Es un honor conocerlo – afirmó Din, inclinando su yelmo a modo de saludo -_

__¡Un Mando! ¡Mis pequeños espías habían estado en lo cierto, aunque me costaba creerlo! - exclamó el ser alado acercándose para ver más de cerca al padre de su estudiante - ¡Magnifica, magnifica armadura! Supongo que no está en sus objetivos venderla pronto._

__No – contestó Din extrañado y tuvo todas las ganas de palmearse la cara -_

__Prit – le adivirtió y el comerciante se largó a reír -_

__Tenía que intentarlo Jedi, tenía que intentarlo. Una vez perdí una armadura de esas con unos jawas y, todavía, sigo lamentándome, y no era tan bonita como esta – explicó este riendo bajo, cuando visualizó a Grogu en los brazos de Din - ¿El Jedi bebe?_

_Le preguntó y suspiró asintiendo._

__Su nombre es Grogu._

__Yo soy Prit, pequeño – le dijo al niño extendiéndole la mano, a lo que su estudiante contestó con un toque tímido con la suya – Si – afirmó negando al ver la ternura que expedía el pequeño para luego señalarlo – Ahora entiendo porque esta tormenta perfecta, decidió dejar de rugir por entre todos nosotros y asentarse finalmente._

_Abrió los ojos al pensar que iba a soltarlo todo, pero, afortunadamente, Peli, salió al rescate._

_Oye, Prit, ¿por qué no nos muestras lo que trajiste a ver si hay algo más que precisen para viajar adonde deben en lugar de distraernos con tu charla para engatusarnos después?

_¿Por quién me tomas mujer? - le contestó este volviéndose a verla – Soy el mejor en Mos Eisley.

_El mejor timador querrás decir.

_El Jedi es mi socio, Peli, él sabe que…

_tengo que esperar que me time – completó riendo bajo – No te preocupes. La última vez que lo intentó…

_No me lo recuerdes – reconoció el otro con una carcajada, yendo hacia el speeder – Déjenme decirles que, los tiempos en los que creímos que este muchacho, era un inocente pacifista salvador, estábamos muy equivocados.

_Nunca fui nada de eso”

Exhalo resignado, de la misma manera, que lo había hecho la noche anterior al escucharlo.

No era un poster de la Rebelión. Era una persona, como cualquier otra, que había tenido una serie de condiciones, producto de decisiones ajenas a él.

Había nacido de un Caballero Jedi y una Reina. Con la genética midicloriana de uno y el título hereditario de la otra, por mucho que Naboo, hoy tuviese otros gobernantes. Había sido entrenado en la tradición Jedi, porque su propio padre, había forzado, gracias a la pelea Imperial, su encuentro muy breve con Obi Wan y la mentira contada por este, había infectado su mente juvenil e idealista, con la idea de que debía vencer al asesino de su padre. La Rebelión y la lucha rebelde, habían formado parte de todo ese cúmulo de decisiones, que, en sí, no habían sido buenas o malas, pero que habían estado cimentadas en su falta de formación, experiencia y vida.

De hecho, más de una vez, se había preguntado, si no había logrado sobrevivir a su último encuentro con el Emperador, más que por su propio mérito, por las malas artes de este y el abandono que la Fuerza había hecho de su empresa.

Giró el speeder, alrededor del edificio para ingresarlo al espacio de almacenamiento que le había hecho instalar a la vivienda, cuando decidiera usarla por un tiempo como domicilio entre sus viajes a la búsqueda de esa misma respuesta. No necesitaban bajar demasiado. Lo suficiente para unos cuantos días, por lo que dejó la mayoría de los elementos dentro del speeder, solamente descendiendo víveres y ropa para una semana.

Sonrió al ver los paquetes. Una de las cosas de las que nunca cuando joven se había preocupado en sus viajes, era de estas comodidades, porque, como hijo de un granjero, no estaba acostumbrado a tenerlas.

El tiempo le había hecho cambiar de opinión y, hoy, agradecía haber establecido los suficientes contactos como para no estar privado de cuestiones esenciales, como alimento, agua y ropa en buen estado.

El tiempo, había sido clave no sólo en esa muda de ideas sobre la supervivencia, sino también en su concepción de lo que representaba la tradición Jedi, tanto en el pasado, como la que se proponía para el futuro.

Muchas personas solían olvidar que él, no había sido entrenado en un templo, como sus predecesores, lo suyo era autodidacta. Él había elegido el camino que seguir y había dialogado con los holocrones de los Maestros con sus propios interrogantes y conclusiones.

Por ende, su percepción de lo que implicaba el ser un Jedi, no era la misma.

No podía serlo.

Ni siquiera había pasado tanto tiempo con Maestros vivos. Obi Wan fue una cuestión de muy pocos días y Yoda de semanas. Y sus encuentros posteriores con Jedi, habían estado cruzados por el prejuicio de ser hijo de Darth Vader, ya que ninguno se refería a su padre como Anakin Skywalker.

Su padre.

Su padre también había sido un momento de quiebre en sus convicciones de juventud.

No sólo por su sacrificio y redención, sino por su vida, que había quedado horrendamente registrada por el Imperio. Tanto él, como su hermana, habían tenido acceso a los archivos de seguimiento de las dificultades físicas de su padre luego de su mutilación y quemaduras. No habían estado en un buen lugar, ninguno de los dos, luego de leerlos a conciencia. Su padre no podía respirar si no era en un ambiente controlado, no podía comer si no lo hacía también en un ambiente controlado, por lo que sus comidas eran en solitario, cuando podía tenerlas, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo, lo alimentaban por tubos a través de su máscara, con nutrientes en forma de pasta, para no perder el tiempo que llevaba sacarla, ni someterse al dolor que removerla producía. No podía evacuar líquidos ni sólidos normalmente, debían desmontarle parte del traje para quitarle una especie de bolsas que retenían esas toxinas y colocarle otras. Era desgarrador pensar que alguien como la persona que observarán regularmente como espíritu de la Fuerza, hubiese tenido que vivir, sin poder siquiera manejar adecuadamente sus miembros superiores, por el dolor que moverse le causará. No era de extrañarse que hubiese descendido a una especie de locura (había intentado revivir a su propia esposa usando a la Fuerza en repetidas ocasiones por muy delirante que sonará), con escasos momentos de lucidez. El genocida galáctico, era producto de la combinación de pérdida emocional, dolor corporal y experimentación científica, combinadas.

Leia, por ello, había podido comprender muchas de sus actitudes y estaba aprendiendo a perdonarlo. Él, por el contrario, había podido aceptar el que, lo había vencido, sin, verdaderamente, estar preparado, sin por ello, sentirse un fracaso o un farsante.

Por eso, ambos hermanos, se habían sentado a discutir seriamente, al transcurrir un año desde la última batalla, que cambios debían realizar para poder crecer. Sin Han, sin la Rebelión, sin el Senado, sin el fantasma de los Jedi. Leia y Luke Skywalker, frente a frente, diciéndose que es lo que necesitaba cada uno y uno del otro.

_“_Voy a ser mamá – le había dicho su hermana cuando dialogaran sentados a la mesa de la casa de esta– Mi hijo, probablemente, nazca con midiclorianos en la sangre y no quiero que sea Jedi._

__Es tu elección Leia, yo no tengo nada que opinar sobre la misma. Tú y Han, serán sus padres._

__Sabes que el Senado quiere que reinstales la Academia y la Orden._

__Sabes que no les he dicho que sí._

__Pero tampoco les has dicho que no._

_Era cierto. No se había negado. No quería ganarse la enemistad de posibles aliados, mediante rehusar algo que, sentía, que probablemente, de todas maneras, le terminaría pasando._

__Estoy pensando en retirarme de la vida política – confesó, deteniéndola antes de que lo interrumpiera – No como lo piensas. No para volverme un viejo loco en un pantano. Simplemente, no quiero estar en el medio de todas las discusiones y de todas las especulaciones. Quiero tiempo para, realmente, investigar y aprender. Tarde o temprano, quiero transmitir esos aprendizajes, pero, por ahora, quiero ser aún el estudiante y no el Maestro. Y tampoco quiero revivir las viejas leyes. Me sería imposible administrar ese tipo de Orden._

__¿Y familia Luke? ¿No quieres algo así, tampoco?_

__No lo sé. Honestamente, por ahora, no – sonrió – Leia, tú… perdiste el planeta en el que creciste. Sientes esa necesidad de continuar la vida y el compromiso de cuidarla, yo, veo las cosas de distinta manera. Yo sólo quiero vivir y hacer de este mundo un lugar un poco mejor para todos._

__Eso cuesta Luke._

__Lo sé._

__Mucho más que formar una familia._

__También lo sé._

__Y requiere mancharse las manos de vez en cuando, mucho más que lo que tuvieron que manchárselas tus predecesores._

_Cruzó sus brazos en la mesa y negó suspirando._

__La elección de la violencia, no es una con la que esté conforme, porque, sostengo lo que le dije al Emperador: no la prefiero, pero no pienso dudar en usarla, de ser necesario. Es algo con lo que he aprendido a reconciliarme. No puedo obtener algo, sin dar algo a cambio y…_

__Si no entregas un poco de la moral Jedi, tendrás que entregar tu vida – terminó su hermana por él -_

__No me siento tan importante. Pero no voy a poner en peligro aquello por lo que entregó su propia vida nuestro padre, por ponerme en testarudo. Si alguna vez, las cosas se pusieran lo suficientemente peligrosas y alguien de nuestra propia familia estuviese en peligro, como tú o mi sobrino o sobrina, no tendría problemas en entregarlo todo para poder hacer la diferencia. No tengo pruritos en ser nuestro papá, en un caso así. Pero no pienso ejercer el papel de apóstol de la paz y la no violencia, cuando todos sabemos que hoy no es posible. No en este contexto, no con estas dificultades. Siento que, en ese sentido, estamos como al principio de los tiempos, antes de la Orden y la Alta República, cuando los Jedi conformaron el código de conducta que luego sostendrían. Estos son tiempos de convulsión interna, no de estabilidad._

__Coincido. Las sesiones del Senado, me recuerdan mucho a como Han maneja sus negocios, fuera de su posición de General._

__Créelo o no, pienso que las lecturas de Han y sus actitudes, en este contexto de crisis, son toda una lección a aprender y de las cuales apropiarse. A veces he pensado en preguntarle qué haría en mi lugar, pero no me atrevo, él ya tiene suficiente de lo que ocuparse._

__No te creas. Lo ha pensado. De la misma manera que, entre los dos, pensamos el futuro para este niño o niña – afirmó su hermana tocando su aún plano vientre -_

__Oh, Senadora Organa, ilústreme entonces – bromeó al enterarse de que era la charla de antes de dormirse de sus dos personas favoritas en la Galaxia -_

__Según mi esposo, deberías y creo citarlo adecuadamente cuando dijo que – explicó está aclarándose la garganta para imitar la voz y posición de su marido -: “El muchacho debería jugarles una mala pasada a todas esas garrapatas y sanguijuelas del Senado, hacerlos creer que va a seguir su juego, quitarles los recursos que necesita para armar lo que se le ocurra de manera privada y mandarse a mudar. Si yo fuera él, me armaría una red de **amigos** en el bajo mundo y tendría provisiones y lugares adonde quedarme en varios sitios. Por y si las dudas. Mientras que utilizaría la misma, misma gente, para filtrar de que, tengo más poder del que tengo. Entonces me dejarían en paz y podría hacer lo que quisiera, sin chuparle las medias a nadie”_

_Llevó sus manos a su rostro y se largó a reír abiertamente._

_Era tan Han, que dolía._

_Buscar aliados poco comunes, esparcir rumores, apropiarse de bienes de los poderosos._

_Muy, muy lejos de lo que, cualquiera, le hubiese sugerido._

_Y, a la vez, tan realista que, de no seguir esas sugerencias, probablemente se arrepentiría en el largo plazo._

__No son tan malas ideas – admitió provocando que su hermana lo viera con interés – Sí, sí, Han puede tener un punto de vista interesante, de tanto en tanto. Sólo me queda en duda, lo de que recursos negociaría y cómo me contactaría con esa gente que el sugiere._

__Tú sabes que, si se lo pides, puede darte una mano. No hay nada que le guste más, que remover las aguas. Además, que, a mí, si siguieses ese camino, me sería muy útil._

__¿Por?_

__Porque un fantasma, Luke, siempre presente a mis espaldas, es mucho más peligroso que un ser de carne y hueso, al que cualquiera puede animársele”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno lectores.  
> Un capítulo de hermanos y planes.  
> Pronto volveremos a tener a nuestro Mandaloriano favorito y su pequeño travieso.  
> No olviden que sus comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!  
> PD: Si, por si se preguntan, Darth Vader la pasó así de mal.


	10. La negociación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pritt se encuentra con cierto Marshall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

El toydariano observó las dunas desaparecer en su camino a Mos Pelgo.

El transporte que había elegido, era uno de los más custodiados y de mejor performance de todo Tatooine. No solía usarlo por su costo, pero, al cargarle el mismo a la cuenta del Jedi, no se preocupó, como en otras ocasiones.

El Jedi. O Luke Skywalker.

Uno de sus mejores clientes y asociados.

Un tipo muy molesto, pero, a la vez, supremamente interesante, valía la pena el viaje.

No le había mentido, cuando le dijese que Bib Fortuna no estaba en la mejor de las posiciones y Tatooine se aproximaba a una futura guerra por el trono Hutt. Apenas salido del taller de Peli, las noticias habían entrado como catarata por medio de sus pequeños espías en el pueblo. Había rumores de que un pretendiente extraño al puesto, había descendido en el palacio y que las cosas iban a desarrollarse más rápido de lo esperado.

Por lo que, decidió no enviar un emisario a Mos Pelgo y dirigirse allí el mismo.

Como le había dicho al esposo del Jedi, conservar la alianza con su pareja era fundamental para sus intereses.

_“_¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó el armado caballero al ver que le colocaba un envoltorio grande en las manos –_

__Corren rumores de… - explicó levantando una ceja mientras le indicaba que abriese el paquete – un Mandaloriano, que estaba muy bien posicionado en el Sindicato de Cazarecompensas, al cual dejó por rescatar un objetivo y luego terminó metido en líos con el Imperio. Según mis fuentes, está, era su arma preferida._

_Inhalo observando que Peli y el Jedi, revisaban uno a uno los paquetes que había traído, mientras los aseguraban aún más al speeder. El Mandaloriano, mientras tanto, colocó a su hijo sobre la mesa y desenvolvió el paquete que le había entregado, descubriendo un blaster de pulso amban._

_El arma estaba prohibida dentro de la Nueva República, pero, sabía por buena fuente que era una de más populares por los practicantes de ese credo tan particular._

__No suelo prestar atención a los rumores – le dijo el Mandaloriano – y tú tampoco deberías._

__Escucha, Mando – le señaló con sinceridad - La persona con la que estás, es muy importante para mí y mi negocio, así que, te pido que hagas un esfuerzo mayor del que harías normalmente para proteger a uno de los tuyos y evita que con su cabeza llena de aire, se exponga más de lo necesario._

__Creo que estás equivocan…_

__No. Él me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Créeme que entiendo la necesidad de no revelarle nada a nadie acerca de ustedes y del bebe Jedi – lo interrumpió al ver que buscaba poner excusas – Luke Skywalker es uno de los personajes más conocidos de la Galaxia y uno de los más temidos, aunque nadie quiera admitirlo. Es un Príncipe con posición, dinero y poder. Muchos han buscado herirlo o seducirlo a través del tiempo y no lo han conseguido. Entiendo la prudencia de no develar nada para evitar presentar un flanco a sus enemigos, pero yo no soy uno, ¿estamos?_

__Si tú lo dices – murmuró el Mandaloriano –_

__Lo digo y lo afirmó. Ese muchacho me salvó de la ruina y a mi negocio. Nunca me ha puesto mala cara por venir de dónde vengo. Y me ha perdonado todas las veces que he querido sacar ventaja de nuestra relación de negocios, porque él comprende las circunstancias. Eso, en mi línea de trabajo, no se encuentra todos los días. Por ende, su unión secreta, también está a salvo conmigo. Sólo te haré una pregunta: ¿él sabe lo tuyo con el Sindicato y el Imperio?_

__Él nos rescató a mi ad’ika y a mí, de ellos._

_Observó este y tuvo que sonreírse negando._

_El tonto muchacho era un romántico. Se había involucrado con el tipo, simplemente, porque era una damisela en peligro, con un niño adorable a cuestas._

_Seguramente poniendo más de su corazón en la cosa, que el que estaba poniendo su ahora esposo, que se notaba muy incómodo con la conversación._

_¿Cómo había llegado a este momento de su vida? ¿En el que tenía que darles empujones a novios reluctantes para que aprovechasen relaciones convenientes?_

_Se preguntó._

__Gar're o'r entye ti te jetiise (Tú estás en deuda con el Jedi) – le dijo viéndolo al yelmo y el Mandaloriano asintió – ¿Tienes conciencia que, a él, ese tipo de cosas, no le parecen correctas? ¿Cobrar deudas por ayudar? Él tiene un tipo distinto de corazón ¿Entiendes?_

__Sí – respondió el hombre no sonando muy convencido -_

__Ese rubio tonto es así. No le busques explicación. Aprovecha las circunstancias. Uno no tiene mucho que dudar cuando se encuentra perseguido y a cargo de un niño._

__Peli, me dijo lo mismo – confesó el tipo, cruzándose de brazos –_

__Esa mujer es inteligente. No dudo que te dijo algo así”_

_¡Mos Pelgo! – exclamó el piloto - ¡Descenderemos en el pueblo enseguida!

_Perfecto

Reconoció viendo a través de las ventanas, ya no las dunas, sino un grupo de mineros, a cuya cabeza, se encontraba Cobb Vanth, el Marshall del lugar.

Quién, naturalmente, fue el primero en saludarlo al abrirse las puertas.

_¡Prit! – le dijo sonriendo de costado - ¿Qué te trae por estos lados?

_¿Qué más podría traerme Marshall? – le contestó riendo y señalando un paquete que transportaba uno de sus empleados - ¡Negocios!

_Entonces – le dijo el otro señalando la cantina – sugiero que vayamos a hablar de los mismos.

Asintió y siguió volando al hombre de cabellos grises.

Había conocido al Marshall desde antes de que fuese Marshall.

Tatooine era un pañuelo, realmente. La mayoría de quiénes allí vivían se conocían entre sí.

De hecho, también había conocido al Jedi, antes de que fuese el Jedi. Su tío había comprado suplementos e implementos para su granja de su establecimiento, antes de volverse un hombre muy amargado y aislado.

En el caso del habitante de Mos Pelgo, sus pasos se habían cruzado cuando llegase a Mos Eisley en un cargamento de esclavos. Mal alimentado, mal vestido y con golpes en todo el cuerpo, había participado de la venta que se había producido en el mercado. Más que nada para hacerse ver. Detestaba el negocio de esclavos, pero un comerciante, no podía dejar ver que despreciaba una rama tan importante de los negocios.

El Marshall, había caído en manos de un grupo que regenteaba las minas para el Imperio.

Le había parecido entonces un tipo inteligente y capaz y le había dicho su nombre y donde encontrarlo, en caso de que, alguna vez lograse liberarse de su esclavitud.

Su sorpresa había sido grande, cuando, años después, se le apareciese a la puerta del negocio, con suficiente mineral como para negociar por una gran cantidad de artículos para el pueblo y la novedad de que, luego de espantar a un sindicato minero competidor y sus raiders, se había transformado en Marshall.

_Tú dirás, Pritt – le dijo esté indicándole un asiento, mientras el bartender, les acercaba bebidas –

_Vengo por poco tiempo y por asuntos personales – le aclaró rechazando el vaso – El trono Hutt está al caer y debo regresar antes de que el camino se ponga caliente para seres como yo.

_Así que las noticias eran reales – comentó este bebiendo del licor – Va a haber pelea por Jabba y su legado.

_Bib Fortuna es un inútil – comentó riendo con sarcasmo – Todos sabíamos que iba a durar poco.

_¿Entonces? ¿Qué es tan personal y tan importante como para traerte en medio de este lío?

_Una familia – le dijo empujando hacia él, el paquete que su sirviente había colocado a un costado de la mesa – que necesito que se esconda aquí.

El Marshall abrió el paquete y silbó al ver su contenido.

_Deben ser muy importantes para que tú te desprendas de esto.

Comentó el hombre extrayendo uno de los lingotes de crédito que se encontraban en el paquete. Exactamente 300 lingotes, con un valor que superaba los 700 mil créditos.

_Mos Pelgo, va a quedar aislada, Marshall, mientras se dé la lucha por el trono. Todos sabemos que significa que un nuevo líder criminal asuma el lugar de Jabba.

_Saqueos, muerte e inestabilidad – reconoció este exhalando resignado –

_En ese tiempo, tu pueblo, va a pasar grandes penurias si no tienen algo mejor que mineral sin procesar para intercambiar – le explico señalando el paquete – Sus proveedores van a querer créditos, no cargamentos. Y, honestamente, tú y yo sabemos que no van a poder vender demasiado hasta que las rutas comerciales de siempre, hayan sido aseguradas.

_Por eso los créditos – dijo suspirando el hombre -

_Por eso los créditos – reconoció asintiendo – Pero no solo eso. En un día o dos, llegará un cargamento con elementos y provisiones para ustedes. Tómenlo como un regalo de parte mía, fuera de la transacción.

_Prit – refunfuñó el otro - ¿no me estarás mandando a unos criminales a quedarse aquí?

_¿Cómo se te ocurre Marshall? – le contestó riendo mientras se sujetaba el estómago –

_No es común esta generosidad – le indico el hombre negando y riendo también –

_No, Marshall. No te estoy mandando a unos criminales. Te estoy mandando a dos esposos y a su hijo pequeño – le explicó aun riendo bajo – Son peligrosos, como cualquiera que vive en este maldito planeta, pero no son criminales, ni pertenecen al Imperio, pero uno de ellos tiene un nombre muy reconocido y necesita pasar desapercibido.

_¿Y se puede saber cuál es? - le preguntó este mientras volvía a beber -

_No voy a pronunciarlo – le dijo negando – pero te daré una pista que no necesitará demasiada aclaración: hay dos estrellas de la muerte en su haber como piloto.

El Marshall se atragantó con su bebida al escucharlo.

Condenado Jedi.

Era más conocido que el aire.

_Tú, me estás diciendo que…esa persona, ¿quiere venir a ocultarse en Mos Pelgo? ¿No tiene una hermana que lo podría ocultar mucho mejor?

_Lo que él tenga o deja de tener, a nosotros – le explicó señalándolos – nos importa muy poco. El viene por recomendación de su esposo a este lugar y la idea es que aquí puedan pasar por debajo del radar.

_¿Su esposo? ¿Ese tipo se casó finalmente? Las malas lenguas aún no se deciden entre que era algo así como un don juan del espacio o que era un asceta que no permitía que se acercará nadie.

_Las malas lenguas son voces a las que no deberías prestarle atención, como dijera su marido.

_¿Y quién es el marido en cuestión? ¿Y cómo sabe de Mos Pelgo? – le preguntó negando este –

_Un Mando – le dijo simplemente -

_¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó el Marshall levantándose asombrado -

_No hagas tanto escándalo, hombre – le indicó haciéndole señas para que se sentará - Un Mando. Un Mandaloriano. No me digas que no los conoces. La última vez que te vi, estabas usando una de sus armaduras.

_No, si… no es por eso – reconoció el de los cabellos grises, volviendo a ubicarse en su asiento – Este Mando, su armadura, ¿es totalmente de beskar y parece nueva? ¿tiene un hijo así de chiquito? ¿y verde?

_Si, su armadura es así y tiene un Jedi bebe de ese color – aceptó viéndolo ahora con curiosidad - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_Digamos que el tipo, estuvo por aquí y le dio una mano muy grande al pueblo.

_Bromeas.

_No, teníamos un dragón krayt trayéndonos problemas y él ayudó a organizar la cacería y, de hecho, dejó que lo tragara el bicho para reventarlo por dentro.

Largó una carcajada potente al escucharlo.

Obviamente.

El Mando del Jedi, tenía que ser igual de aventurero que él.

Y con un niño a cargo.

Eran dos dementes que se merecían mutuamente.

_Pues ahora, está ocupándose de otro dragón - reconoció con humor - pero, por lo menos, este es mucho más interesante.

_Aunque no menos peligroso - indicó el Marshall levantando el vaso para luego beber de él-

_Mi amigo, nosotros no somos quiénes para hablar de los locos que deciden casarse.

_Totalmente de acuerdo. Entonces, ¿necesitan quedarse de incognito aquí?

_Si, al menos por un tiempo. No puedo asegurarlo, pero creo que el rubio en cuestión, no le habría contado a su hermana acerca de su pareja y compromiso y... bueno, tú sabes cómo puede ser eso un problema.

_Ya lo creo - río el otro - Nadie quiere estar del lado malo de esa mujer.

Naturalmente, lo que estaba contando, era una mentira mayúscula.

Lo más seguro es que, conociéndolo, el Jedi, le había contado primero que a nadie que se había casado y con quién, a su hermana.

Pero el Marshall no necesitaba saber que los perseguía el Imperio.

Eso lo hubiese mal predispuesto a recibirlos y, la verdad, tampoco creía que, luego de la captura de la nave y la ejecución de su líder, que la misma Princesa se había encargado de promocionar, los secuaces del Imperio, pudiesen reorganizarse tan fácilmente para buscarlos.

Mos Pelgo estaba a salvo.

Por lo que, su mentira, no tendría grandes consecuencias.

_¿Tenemos un acuerdo Marshall? - le preguntó al hombre, pues su tiempo se acababa y necesitaba una respuesta -

_No te preocupes, Pritt - le contestó este - Recibiremos a los tortolitos. Les conseguiremos casa y los dejaremos ser felices tranquilamente. Pero, tienes que dejarme decirle al pueblo algo de lo que me contaste.

_¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

_Primero, porque nadie aquí va a traicionar la identidad del muchacho. Somos así de compactos. Lo que se cuenta, se calla - explicó este - Segundo: porque precisamente, va a evitarle problemas.

El Marshall apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y suspiró.

_El Mando del que hablamos, dejó una impresión importante por aquí. Muchos en el pueblo se sintieron fascinados por él y, digamos que, lamentaron verlo irse.

_Mierda - exhalo al comprender -

_Exactamente - afirmó el comisario - Si no les dejamos bien en claro que no tienen forma de competir con su esposo, van a pasarla mal.

Suspiró. No podía hacer más. Era lo que podía, no lo ideal.

_Lo dejó a tu criterio. Si tú dices que se puede contar. Hazlo. Pero añádele algo a tu gente - le explicó con seriedad - El muchacho es muy territorial. Si alguien siquiera osa mirarle al marido, no le veo mucha suerte en el futuro. Tiene como hacerle la vida miserable hasta el final de sus días.

El Marshall asintió y se sonrió de costado nuevamente.

_ Tomando en consideración el que logró que te movieras en medio de este conflicto, para acordarle trato y residencia, no me cabe la menor duda, amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿No les dije?  
> Nunca hay que mentir niños, porque las cosas siempre terminan mal XDD!!!  
> Los leo, estimados lectores!


	11. La ducha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din piensa en Luke en un momento de tranquilidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

El Jedi había cerrado la puerta, dejándolos solos en la casa.

Su mirada se dirigió a su hijo y este se acercó a su pierna para frotar su carita contra el beskar.

_¿Estás cansado ad’ika?

Le preguntó agachándose para levantarlo entre sus brazos.

El pequeñito emitió un murmullo que bien podía tomarse como un asentimiento. Y es que, si todos ellos habían pasado momentos horribles en su rescate, el niño, por añadidura había estado prisionero. Negó pensando en las tribulaciones que habría pasado a manos de Moff Gideon, los experimentos y la falta adecuada de sustento.

_Te hicieron pasar hambre – murmuró sintiendo el cuerpito mucho más liviano desde la última vez que lo hubiese tenido en sus brazos – Vamos a bañarnos y luego le pediré al Jedi algo para que comas.

Colocó al niño sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado para remover las piezas de su armadura, con excepción del yelmo. No quería correr riesgos. Pero, lamentablemente, su hijo, al verlo quitarse la cobertura de metal, empezó a moverse con energía, estirando sus manitos, tratando de llegar a este, para quitarlo.

Sonrió, a su pesar.

Su ad’ika ya estaba demandando cosas que cualquier hijo demandaría, como el rostro de su padre.

_¿Quieres verme pequeño?

Le preguntó y el niño asintió emitiendo los sonidos que, constantemente emitía, pero con una tonalidad distinta. Una que se parecía mucho a la que había utilizado cuando aceptase que lo adoptará.

_Si, ad'ika - le susurró acariciando su carita - Buir puede mostrarte su rostro. Somos aliit. Familia.

Inspiró profundamente y removió su yelmo de lugar, dejándolo sobre las otras partes de su armadura.

Pestañeó sonriéndole y el niño se acercó para tocar sus mejillas, feliz.

Cerró los ojos inspirando ante la sensación de esas manitos acariciando su rostro.

Era una cuestión tan simple y, a la vez, tan compleja el poder enseñar el rostro. Su identidad entera giraba en torno a ese momento.

Por ello en su fe lo tenían tan controlado.

Porque uno no podía caminar por la vida, tan expuesto ante todo el mundo.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos y descubrió que el pequeño le sonreía.

_Hola, ad’ika – le dijo divertido - ¿Te gusta cómo me veo?

El niño río a su vez y asintió estirándole nuevamente los brazos.

Había un mundo de diferencia entre este niño y el pequeño que hubiese encontrado en aquella base de dónde le habían ordenado secuestrarlo. Este Grogu era más abierto y cariñoso. Mucho más, inclusive, desde que el Jedi había podido, verdaderamente, comunicarse con él y, efectivamente, actuar como un puente entre ambos.

Debía agradecerle eso al rubio muchacho.

Su hijo, había, realmente, empezado a ser su hijo, desde que él le dijera que esa era su intención.

_Vamos a bañarnos – le aclaró negando divertido mientras avanzaba hasta el cuarto que le indicarán funcionaba como tal – No he sido el mejor de los ejemplos en cuanto a limpieza arriba de la nave, con todo esto de la persecución, pero – le explicó quitándole la ropita – no más ad’ika. Vamos a aprovechar que tendremos algunas comodidades, parece, y nos vamos a comportar como se debe.

El niño rio al hacerle cosquillas cuando lo dejase sin ropa y miró extrañado lo que era, básicamente, una ducha estrecha.

El tal Ben, que había habitado este sitio, había sido una persona muy frugal. Se notaba. El espacio de limpieza era el suficiente como para que cupiese un cuerpo relativamente delgado, sus elementos de lavado y poco más.

_Lo haremos funcionar – le dijo a su hijo, abriendo las llaves para dejar pasar el agua, hasta lograr regular adecuadamente la temperatura – Muy bien, señor, a lavarse.

Le expresó y, por los siguientes quince minutos, se divirtió en extremo viendo como su pequeño disfrutaba del agua y se dejaba limpiar, perdiendo capas de polvo y restos de algo viscoso, que, suponía habían usado, para seguir experimentando en él.

_Cuando terminemos aquí – le dijo envolviéndolo en una toalla pequeña de las que había en el cuarto – Voy a pedirle a tu Maestro que me facilite el kit de primeros auxilios. Seguro tiene que haber allí algo para desinflamar o para evitar infecciones.

Río bajo al verlo hecho un bollito de toalla sobre el lavamanos.

_No te muevas – le dijo señalándolo mientras se quitaba la ropa mojada para entrar a la ducha – Espera aquí, mientras me baño rápido.

Abrió el agua y se dejó cubrir por la misma, tratando de no pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ser efectivo, llevar a cabo el aseo y salir, como le había prometido a su hijo, rápidamente.

Aunque el lugar fuese pequeño y el niño estuviera a un paso, le molestaba y perturbaba no poder verlo por esos minutos, al cerrar la cortina para poder tener algo de privacidad. Sin embargo, su traicionera mente, se desvió inmediatamente a otros temas, distintos a los de su niño y su ternura al poder ver la cara de su papá.

En otras palabras: el Jedi.

Que, en esos instantes, estaba, un nivel por debajo de ellos, descargando el speeder solo y asegurándose de que ninguna tormenta atentará contra sus víveres.

El mismo que, había puesto su vida y sus bienes a disposición del bienestar de su hijo y el suyo.

Al que, tanto Peli, como el toydariano, parecían respetar bastante.

Frunció los labios, en tanto refregaba sus cabellos, limpiándolos.

Aún no estaba verdaderamente seguro de las intenciones de este. Como le había dicho a la mecánica, no le eran desconocidas las miradas lascivas de otros y, aunque en su juventud, las hubiese sentido como un halago, tenía suficientes cicatrices de ese tiempo, como para no disfrutarlas de la misma manera nunca más. Y el Jedi no había sido nada tímido al observarlo así, cuando le dijese a Cara que estaba interesado en su persona.

Negó, enjuagando sus cabellos, cuando recordó a Fennec y su susurró de que se asegurará al tipo. Cuando, al subir a la nave, lo único que había querido era, por el contrario, salir corriendo. Se había prometido nunca más entregarse de esa manera. Le había llevado años recuperar la confianza en la cama. Y el hecho de que el único Maestro posible de su hijo, le mostrase ese nivel de deseo, lo había ahogado, nuevamente, en sus inseguridades.

Más, el Jedi había vuelto a sorprenderlo, cuando virase de personalidad y pasará a comportarse como un adolescente alegre y entusiasta, que no paraba de reír y de hacer que su hijo jugará con él.

Exhaló apoyando su mano en la pared de la ducha, mientras el agua se deslizaba por su espalda, recorriendo sus piernas, hasta llegar al piso.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, le gustaba infinitamente más ese Jedi, que cualquiera de las otras versiones que viese de él.

Se sentía extrañas y ajenas. Como actuadas.

En cambio, la sonrisa abierta, los ojos brillando con travesura y las respuestas avergonzadas, colocaban al joven en un lugar muy particular en su agitada mente y corazón.

¿Cómo se podía ser, al mismo tiempo, ese tipo tan atemorizante y seguro y, segundos después, un chico normal y corriente, que podrías encontrar en cualquier calle, en cualquier asentamiento, del borde exterior?

Peli lo había dicho, ¿no?

El padre del Jedi había sido hijo de una esclava y el Jedi había sido granjero, antes de ser Príncipe y Jedi.

¿Habría tenido que desarrollar una personalidad específica para cada ocasión?

Suspiró nuevamente, cerrando las llaves de agua y pasando sus manos por sus cabellos para drenar el exceso de la misma, antes de estirar su mano sobre la cortina, para retirar la toalla más grande que había separado para secarse.

No era ajeno, pensó mientras frotaba la tela por su cuerpo, a ese tipo de estrategias de supervivencia. Uno ponía la cara que la actividad requería cuando, como también dijese la mecánica, no te había quedado otra que pasar tiempos difíciles. Si eras tímido, ponías una fachada de atrevimiento. Si eras débil, buscabas la forma para usar tus pocas fortalezas o para aprovecharte de las debilidades y fortalezas de los demás. Si eras demasiado honesto, aprendías a mentir.

Poner el pan en la mesa y proteger a tu familia, no era tarea fácil, requería ingenio y disposición a doblegar tu voluntad y creencias, sin perderlas.

Y, ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión, ¿no?

La pregunta sin respuesta.

Si el Jedi, resultaba ser ese chico vergonzoso, divertido y cariñoso que le mostrará a su hijo y no el guerrero arrogante y atrevido, ¿sería diferente para él? ¿cambiaría de opinión? ¿estaría dispuesto a, oficialmente, darle una oportunidad?

Acomodó la toalla alrededor de su cintura y salió de la ducha para levantar a su pequeño en brazos.

_No crezcas rápido ad’ika. La vida adulta – le comentó exhalando contrariado – es demasiado complicada.

El niño simplemente emitió una serie de sonidos que expresaban su confusión y le arrancó una sonrisa. Niños, totalmente ajenos a la vida adulta, no importaba que tuviese más años que él.

_R2, no. Se supone que no tienes que tocar su ropa. Dónde la colocarán es su decisión.

Sintió que decían al llegar a la cocina y se quedó helado.

El Jedi estaba parado frente a su droide, sosteniendo entre sus manos una chaqueta marrón, que, seguramente el droide, había retirado de uno de los paquetes que cubría la cama.

Su respiración se agitó inmediatamente al verlo voltearse en su dirección.

Su armadura estaba sobre la cama. No podía darse vuelta a tiempo para evitar que lo viera.

Su rostro estaba descubierto, y lo más desequilibrante de todo, estaba casi desnudo.

_¿Din? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó el Jedi al girarse y levantar el rostro – Si R2, es una pregunta tonta – aclaró el otro riendo al escuchar los beeps de su droide - Quién más iba a ser, ¿no? Pero te recuerdo, testarudo que, tengo cubiertos los ojos. Así que es perfectamente plausible que pueda preguntar si es él.

Sus pulmones volvieron a dejar entrar el aire cuando se dio cuenta que los ojos del Jedi estaban tapados por una venda gruesa.

_No – comenzó a decir, acercándose al joven – No deberías haber hecho eso.

_Es necesario, Din – le explicó este cruzando sus brazos – Entré con los viveres y la ropa y observé que tu armadura estaba en la cama. Pensé en llevarte el yelmo, pero – se señaló la venda – esta es una solución más fácil y a la que ya estoy acostumbrado.

_¿Disculpa?

_Para poder desarrollar una conexión verdadera con la Fuerza – explicó el Jedi, moviendo una de sus manos, para llevarla sin titubear adonde sobresalía el rostro de su hijo en su apretujado envoltorio de toalla – cuando uno es padawan, aprende a concentrarse y luchar sin ver. Una venda, cuando no hay elementos tecnológicamente más avanzados, es como el recurso común para entrenar.

_¿En el entrenamiento Jedi los privan de sus sentidos para poder aumentar sus poderes?

Le preguntó algo preocupado al escucharlo relatar esa anécdota.

_No. Se enseña a confiar en tus propios instintos. Ello implica que no debes estar totalmente seguro de cada sentido. Uno debe ver más allá de lo evidente.

_Entiendo.

Le dijo y el muchacho largó una risita divertida.

_No. No entiendes. Seguro estás pensando en algún tipo de entrenamiento esotérico, en el que vemos cosas que no están y hacemos milagros.

_M ad’ika puede hacer cosas que parecen milagrosas – le aseguró recordando el mudhorn, el ahorcamiento de Cara y las veces que lo había visto curar –

_Oh, algo como, ¿esto? – le preguntó el chico moviendo una de sus manos, para que, de la bolsa de los víveres que había en la cocina, una pequeña barra de dulce, se levantase y fuese levitando hasta su mano –

_Exacto – admitió negando –

_Esto, Din, no es magia. Es un campo energético, al que, los Jedi aprendemos a modificar, porque nacemos con los elementos para hacerlo y nos tomamos el trabajo de entrenar un montón para lograrlo – le explicó – Lo mismo debe pasarles a ustedes, los Mandalorianos.

_¿Cómo? – le cuestionó extrañado –

_Con su habilidad en el combate – le dijo este entusiasmándose – Din, lo que hiciste en la pelea con ese tipo es muy difícil de hacer. No sé si lo notaste, pero, pasé al lado de ustedes y hubo unos segundos en los que me quedé embobado viéndote pelear con tu lanza. Hay un movimiento en especial. Uno en el que la pateas – comentó imitándolo – que no es simple de realizar y que sé que debe haberte costado mucho tiempo de práctica. No te sorprendas, pero, para una gran cantidad de guerreros en la Galaxia, ustedes, no son exóticos, son casi mágicos e imposibles de igualar.

Se aclaró la garganta al terminar de escuchar su tirada respecto de sus habilidades en el combate, sabiendo que tenía las mejillas coloradas por ello. Pero luego, negó sonriendo, parecía que una de sus lecturas respecto del Jedi, había sido correcta.

El chico era así.

Entusiasta y abierto.

Su otra fachada, era eso. Una fachada puesta para sobrevivir.

Porque no se podía ser un idiota arrogante y estar allí, parado, con los ojos vendados, sonriéndole a la nada, mientras sostenía en sus manos una barra de dulce y una chaqueta.

_¿Qué dices ad'ika? - le preguntó a su hijo en un susurró acercando sus orejitas a su boca - ¿Le mostramos a tu Maestro como nos vemos?

El niño levantó su mirada sorprendido para verlo a los ojos.

Sí. Su rostro era sagrado.

Era un regalo para su familia.

Pero también era la respuesta a una pregunta que había quedado colgando entre ambos desde que Peli la hiciera.

Y ya tenía la respuesta.

Tal y como la había tenido en la base imperial.

Al igual que su hijo, que asintió entusiasmado y casi río al ver como estiraba la mano y le levantaba la venda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, es todo suyo, lectores XDD!!!  
> ¿Qué dicen que le pasará a nuestro Jedi?  
> Levanto apuestas, a lo gemelos Weasley XDDD!!!  
> Los leo!


	12. La venda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos somos R2D2. TODOS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Que alguien, por favor, le reiniciará el cerebro.

Por favor.

Se había quedado helado luego de que le removiese la venda, observando la imagen de padre e hijo, recién salidos del baño, sonriéndole.

_Yo... ¿Din? - le preguntó terminándose de quitar la venda- ¿Estás seguro?

_No es...ortodoxo -reconoció- pero vas a ser el Maestro de mi ad'ika y vamos a vivir contigo. No puedo vivir haciéndote que te pongas eso, no importa lo acostumbrado que estés. Quiero que te sientas cómodo en el lugar en el que estemos y... yo también poder estarlo. Aunque, preferiría que, se restrinja a nosotros tres, si no es molestia, porque, aunque hoy pueda cuestionar un poco mis creencias, no estoy preparado para tanto.

_Yo... ¡Sí! ¡Obvio! Gracias... no sé qué decir.

Admitió rascándose la nuca algo incómodo, porque, realmente, no sabía que decir, era una inmensa y abrumadora muestra de confianza, hasta que, Grogu, liberando sus manitos de la toalla para estirarlas pidiendo la barra de dulce, los hizo reír.

_Paciencia padawan - le dijo divertido - primero debes cambiarte, aunque te ves muy, muy tierno así.

El niño frunció su rostro y tanto él como su padre rompieron en carcajadas.

_Ad’ika, tu Maestro tiene razón, debemos cambiarnos – le explicó el otro acariciando la carita del pequeño -

_¡Cierto! – recordó golpeándose la frente y señalando la cama, para luego extenderle la chaqueta que aún tenía entre sus manos – Esos paquetes, contienen ropa. Es suya.

_Gracias, Jedi – le dijo el hombre asintiendo – Algún día espero poder retribuir tu amabilidad.

_No te preocupes por eso ahora – le dijo extendiendo sus manos para negar – Ustedes pónganse cómodos, cámbiense tranquilos y avísenme cuando estén listos, así preparamos algo para comer.

_¿Tú no vas a bañarte? – le preguntó Din, entonces –

_Ehh, no aún. Prefiero hacerlo luego de comer – le explicó aclarándose la garganta – Por lo que pude ver, se aproximan vientos y si es necesario salir antes de que anochezca, prefiero no estar bañado porque…

_Tendrías que volver a hacerlo – reconoció este – Entiendo.

_Entonces, los dejamos.

Les dijo palmeando a R2 para que lo siguiera.

El droide, sabiamente, mantuvo la boca callada hasta llegar a su cuarto, dónde, prácticamente, se tiró al piso debido a su colorada cara.

_Oh, cállate, lata aprovechada

Le dijo arrojándole una de las sabanas que había dejado sobre el colchón, que este esquivo con habilidad, para retirarse aun riéndose a su estación de carga.

Demonios.

¿Cómo iba a hacer para sobrevivir a su lado los siguientes meses sin atrapar ese rostro para besarlo hasta quedar sin aliento?

Se preguntó gruñendo mientras se dejaba caer en el catre que hacía las veces de cama en el sótano.

No esperaba esa imagen.

Honestamente, no la esperaba.

Todavía sentía calor de sólo pensar en ella.

Iba a arrepentirse de esto. Mucho. Y lo sabía. Pero tenía que hablarlo con alguien o iba a estallar, por lo que, se tiró en la cama y rebuscó su intercomunicador para mandar un mensaje.

“Leia”

“Luke”

“Tengo detalles”

“NO”

“SI”

“Escupe”

Largó una carcajada imaginando a su hermana, sacando a quien quiera que estuviese en su oficina, para poder dialogar con él, sin interrupciones.

“Salimos de Mos Eisley y nos vinimos a la cabaña de Ben”

“Choza, Luke. Eso no es una cabaña”

“¿Me vas a dejar contar o me vas a interrumpir?”

“Cuenta”

“El caso es que les sugerí que se queden con el primer piso y que aprovecharan a bañarse. Tú sabes que no me gusta estar demasiado ahí, porque me recuerda mucho a Ben. Y mientras yo descargaba lo que necesitábamos del speeder”

“Estas vuelto todo un caballero con este tipo”

“Puede que haya escuchado una conversación sin querer”

“¡Luke! ¡Eso no está bien!”

“SE QUE NO ESTÁ BIEN. FUE SIN QUERER”

“Ok. Te creo. ¿Y qué te enteraste en esa conversación?”

“¿Recuerdas cuando Han y yo rescatamos a esas mujeres de Phostir? ¿Las que tenían la piel turquesa con escamas?”

“Si. Recuerdo que Han estaba muy enojado, porque eran muy jóvenes, y porque se veían diferentes a las especies conocidas de la Galaxia, las habían convencido de que era conveniente venderse al mejor postor para sostener a sus familias y se las habían ofrecido a ustedes”

Negó colocando el comunicador en su pecho.

Su cuñado se había puesto como una furia con el comerciante trillex que creyera que venderles niñas era un buen curso de acción. Y ello, pese a saber que, este, era un contacto importante dentro de ese sistema.

Felizmente, el honor del trillex tenía precio y, pagando una cuantiosa suma, habían podido retirarse del lugar indemnes, con todo y las muchachas, a las que habían reubicado, junto a sus familias. Un pequeño consuelo, porque, como había reflexionado Han en aquella ocasión, no podían hacerlo por todos los que viviesen lo mismo en la Galaxia.

“No estoy verdaderamente seguro, pero, creo que Din tuvo que hacer lo mismo”

Le escribió suspirando.

“Luke, eso es horrible”

“Aún no has escuchado lo peor: él piensa que yo quiero cobrarle así, el entrenamiento de Grogu”

Silencio.

Su hermana, seguramente, estaba echando humo por las orejas.

“No te conoce”

“No te preocupes, no me ofendí por ello. Es lógico que piense así. Se nota que, muy pocas veces, le han dado una mano, sin pedirle nada a cambio”

“Y, conociéndote, tú le pusiste a sus pies todo lo que necesitaba, porque tienes ese corazón. Entonces, creyó que tenías esas intenciones”

“Parece que ser amable en la Galaxia, ya no es posible”

“Lo siento, Luke”

“Yo también, pero, ¿sabes qué? Decidí tomarlo de otra manera”

“¿Cómo?”

“¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez, cuando hablamos de que ibas a ser mamá y de que no querías que Ben fuese Jedi?”

“Sí, me acuerdo”

“Tú me preguntaste si no quería algo más que ser Maestro”

“Te pregunte si no querías una familia”

Suspiró esperando a que su hermana entendiera

“Luke”

“NO”

“Dime que es lo que estoy pensando”

Río bajo imaginándola.

“Es, lindo Leia”

“Una conquista casual es linda, Luke, no un esposo”

“Han es lindo”

“Han no es lindo, es increíblemente atractivo y paso la mitad de mi tiempo tratando de no pensar en asesinar a todos los que le relojean su parte trasera, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te estoy diciendo”

“Es LINDO, Leia. Léase: ya no es una declaración fuerte en medio de un momento de debilidad en una nave. Ahora, es un objetivo, con todo y planificación”

“Tus planes amorosos siempre son horrendos, Luke”

“Gracias por la nota de confianza, eh”

“Sabes que te quiero, pero, eso no quita que lo que estoy diciendo, no sea verdad”

“Está bien, soy muy malo en esto. Lo admito. Pero es la falta de práctica y no la falta de intención”

“Te ayudaremos. Solo necesitas uno que otro empujón y consejo”

“Gracias”

“De nada, pero, comenzaste esta charla con la promesa de detalles y, hasta ahora, no he tenido ninguno”

Largó una carcajada y se giró sobre el catre quedando boca abajo con los codos apoyados en el colchón, mientras volvía a sonrojarse profundamente al recordar lo que había visto en la cocina.

“Como te decía, se quedan en el primer piso. Descargue las cosas. Las subí. Y, cuando las estaba acomodando, me di cuenta que, la armadura estaba en la cama, junto a la ropita usada de mi estudiante. Me habían hecho caso y se habían metido a bañar. Pero, antes de que pudiese retirarme rápido para evitar meter la pata, R2 desparramó una de las bolsas y tuve que improvisar. Me puse una de las cintas que ataban los paquetes en los ojos y rescaté la chaqueta de Din, de dónde había quedado, justo a tiempo, para sentir que salía del baño”

“OMG. No te enojes, pero me estoy riendo”

“Yo también me estoy riendo”

Confesó negando, mientras seguía lo que escribía su hermana en la pantalla.

“Sólo te puede pasar a ti”

“Coincido. Estaba ciego, mientras él me hablaba, con aroma a fresco”

“Por la Fuerza. Aroma a fresco. Estás de cabeza por este tipo”

“Creí que eso había quedado claro”

“Si no lo estaba, créeme, ya lo está”

“El caso es que, algo debo haber dicho u hecho bien, porque, sin que se lo pidiera, me quitó la venda de los ojos, diciendo que quería que estuviera cómodo en dónde estuviésemos”

“Awwww <3 <3 <3”

Volvió a reír negando.

Su hermana tenía doce años en esos momentos.

Tiempo de devolverla a la edad adulta.

“Leia. Din estaba aún mojado de la ducha, con sólo una toalla anudada a la cintura”

“Mierda. Amplia”

¿Qué podía decirle?

Se preguntó entonces.

La verdad.

Obvio.

“Tiene como cinco centímetros más que yo. Es una masa definida de cabeza a pies. Con los ojos marrones más exquisitos que puedas encontrar. Labios carnosos. Cabello corto y, aunque no lo creas, un bigote muy bien cuidado”

“Mojado, de la ducha, con solo una toalla anudada a la cintura. Como que, no te estaría ayudando a no tener pensamientos pecaminosos, este hombre”

“Para nada. No sabes las ganas que tuve en ese momento de sujetarle la toalla y mandar todo a pasear”

“Pero no lo hiciste”

“No, no lo hice. Tenía a su hijo entre sus brazos, envuelto en una toallita y pues, no daba. Te mando foto para que veas lo que es”

Le dijo, transmitiéndole una de las imágenes que tenía del pequeño en el taller de Peli, con el juguete en forma de mudhorn.

“¡Es muy chiquito!”

“Es una ternura. Envuelto en esa toalla, era doblemente ternura”

“Luke, si no conquistas a este hombre, voy a patearte tan fuerte, que tu trasero Jedi va a recorrer la misma distancia que hay, desde los mundos centrales al borde exterior. Quiero un sobrino así”

“Prometo hacer todo lo posible. Quiero un hijo así, también. No sólo un estudiante”

“¿Y? ¿Cómo piensas lograrlo?”

“Creo que, primero, debo establecer que soy muy confiable y preocuparme por aprender de su fe religiosa, que, aparentemente, es bastante extrema”

“Teniendo en cuenta que lo está diciendo uno de los seguidores de otra fe religiosa extrema”

“Muy graciosa. No sé nada de la fe de Mandalore. Sólo sé que él repite mucho una frase: Este es el camino. Que parece funcionar como una especie de precepto”

“Pondré manos a la obra y te averiguaré que puede significar”

“Y ya que estamos, ¿puedes conseguirme algo respecto a Mando’a?”

“¿El idioma?”

“El mismo. También parece ser importante”

“Eso es más fácil. Te transferiré los archivos. Mando’a, no es un idioma que no se conozca. El Senado debe tener manuales”

“Gracias, Leia”

“No me agradezcas. Haz lo que sea necesario. Y no me dejes afuera de la ceremonia. O me voy a enojar un montón”

Río bajo y dejó a un costado suyo el intercomunicador.

Ya se sentía mucho mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo a Leia XDD!!  
> Siempre la amé y siempre voy a amarla XDDDD!!!  
> Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, queridos lectores!


	13. La asamblea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Marshall de Mos Pelgo, convoca a usted a la Asamblea que tendrá lugar esta tarde. Favor de asistir en representación de su espacio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué hay un grupo de Tusken Raiders sentado en la Asamblea del pueblo?

Le pregunto al cantinero y a su asistente, quienes hacían las veces de reemplazo de Marshall cuando él debía viajar.

_Tú dijiste que reuniéramos a los representantes de los grupos y gremios de Mos Pelgo. Los Raiders son aliados, así que los llamamos.

Maravilloso, pensó tratando de no golpearse su propia cara con su mano derecha, eso significaba que todos los habitantes del desierto cercano a Mos Pelgo y los de Mos Pelgo mismo, iban a estar chismorreando acerca de lo que iba a contar, cuando su idea primaria era no hacer la cosa más grande de lo que era.

Pero ya no podía volverse atrás. Una vez que la rata estaba fuera de la bolsa, no había forma de volverla a meter, así que se adelantó al frente de las mesas y carraspeó para llamar la atención de los presentes.

_Bueno gente, hay novedades – comenzó diciendo –

_¡Menos mal, creí que nos ibas a contar cosas que ya sabíamos!

Exclamó uno de los mineros y toda la audiencia estalló en carcajadas, inclusive él.

_¿Quieres que cuente dónde lavas tu ropa, Turnip? – le preguntó en broma – Porque ese es un tema recurrente en nuestra localidad.

Los presentes volvieron a reír, pero, esta vez, de la cara del aludido.

_No, los llamé, porque vamos a tener problemas.

Hubo un suspiro general. La población de Mos Pelgo estaba acostumbrada a la inestabilidad, pero nunca era bueno recibir la noticia por anticipado.

_¿Qué sucede Marshall? – le pregunto Carol, una de las encargadas de la zona comercial en el pueblo –

_El trono Hutt está al caer – explicó acercando una silla para sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella – Y todos sabemos lo que eso significa: no vamos a poder vender nuestra mercadería ni a poder obtener provisiones y materiales nuevos, hasta que haya un nuevo lord criminal y, aun así, vamos a tener que ver cuánto de peaje le tendremos que pagar.

_Habrá que racionar – negó el cantinero – porque eso puede durar meses.

Asintió y exhaló aliviado, recordando la descarga que había sucedido esa tarde, cuando lo enviado por Pritt había quedado almacenado adecuadamente en la comisaría.

_No tanto como creemos. Verán, el otro día, todos saben que tuve un visitante.

_¿El Toydariano?

_Exactamente – le confirmó a uno de los mineros – Pritt es…un viejo conocido. De tiempos más complicados – explicó haciendo chocar sus muñecas, en la seña universal en Tatooine, de los esclavos que recordaban sus tiempos de servidumbre sin mencionarlos – En su momento, fue de los pocos que se acercó y me ofreció un espacio, si algún día lograba liberarme. De hecho, cuando cayó el Imperio, pensé en tomar su oferta y viajar a Mos Eisley pero… pasaron cosas.

Una carcajada general recibió la referencia a su escape y posterior retorno a la población, con una armadura mandaloriana comprada a los Jawas y las suficientes agallas para enfrentarse a quiénes aterrorizaban al pueblo, del que, luego, se convertiría en Marshall.

_En cualquier caso – continuó – Volví a ver a Pritt, para establecerlo como uno de nuestros principales proveedores y, aunque es un caradura de pies a cabeza, siempre ha sido justo con nosotros y ha entregado lo que necesitamos en tiempo y forma, por el mejor precio del mercado.

_Eso es cierto – reconoció el líder de la mina de cristales – El Toydariano está muy conforme con nuestra asociación casi exclusiva y nos atiende con la mejor predisposición y ganas.

_Por supuesto que lo hace – río Carol – Su negocio no es el más importante de Mos Eisley, tiene demasiados competidores, un mercado exclusivo para su mercadería, no es para despreciar.

_Pero podría engañarnos igual, Carol – le indicó – y no lo ha hecho. Muy por el contrario, incluso en estos momentos, ha pensado en nosotros.

_Exactamente lo que necesito._

Se dijo al ver despertar el interés de los pobladores y de los Raiders, que, levantaron su vista para fijarla en su persona, con sus cabezas llenas de preguntas. Casi podía observarlas formándose en sus cerebros.

Tenía que aprovechar eso.

Que no se malentendiese.

Amaba a su gente.

Pero comprendía que, historia romántica aparte, necesitarían un incentivo extra para recepcionar a los tortolitos que pretendía instalarles Pritt.

Y el Toydariano lo había entendido perfecto.

Por eso les había llenado la boca con créditos y comida.

Porque lo que precisaba, valía demasiado como para perderlo y, su mejor mercado en Tatooine, era su única oportunidad.

_La comisaria – comentó el cantinero recordando – El transporte que llegó hoy.

_No tiene exactamente todo lo que necesitamos, pero si lo suficiente como para que nadie, incluidos nuestros aliados Raiders, pase hambre por los primeros meses que este conflicto desate. Luego – explicó metiendo una mano a uno de sus bolsillos para sacarla con uno de los lingotes de créditos – hay suficientes de estos como para que podamos mantenernos a flote por lo que resta del período de negociaciones.

Hubo una serie de murmullos entre los presentes.

No, no era estúpido.

No iba a mostrarles la cantidad de créditos.

Era tentar demasiado la voluntad de todos el hacerlo.

Los créditos permanecerían enterrados, resguardados y, si al final de la aventura, lograban llegar sin gastarlos todos, los pondría en un fondo para emergencias como esta.

De manera que, nunca más les hiciera falta, que apareciese un Pritt en el futuro, con la mano necesaria para salvarlos, porque, la próxima vez, el precio, no iba a ser tan complaciente.

_No que, no sea agradecido Marshall, pero coincido con mi amigo aquí presente – le dijo el jefe de los encargados de los explosivos palmeando el hombro de uno de los Raiders, con el que había intercambiado señas – Nadie es tan generoso, sin querer nada a cambio.

_Porque no lo es – les dijo y largó una carcajada al sentir el gruñido general –

_¿Y qué quiere el Toydariano? – preguntó Turnip –

_Increíblemente, nada que tenga que ver con nuestras minas y nuestros productos.

Un suspiro de alivio general siguió a su afirmación.

_¿Entonces? – le cuestionó Carol –

_Que refugiemos a una pareja amiga, ya que uno de sus integrantes, es un socio importante de muchos años de su negocio.

_¿Delincuentes? ¿Enemigos del nuevo dueño del trono de Jabba? – preguntó el asistente del cantinero –

_No, también increíblemente, no sólo no son delincuentes, ni nadie que pudiese generar problemas de los que estamos acostumbrados, sino, de hecho, alguien que todos nosotros conocemos, su recientemente adquirido esposo y el hijo de ambos.

_Ya, hombre – le dijo impaciente el abuelo Stryke, dueño del mayor almacen del pueblo – Suéltalo, que podemos ver que tienes todas las ganas de divertirte a nuestra costa.

Hubo una serie de risitas generales y él participó de las mismas guiñándoles a su público un ojo.

_¿Se acuerdan de nuestro amigo Mando? ¿El qué se llevó mi armadura en forma de pago? ¿El que reventó al dragón por dentro?

Hubo un silencio monumental por unos breves segundos, para luego desatarse una serie combinada de risas, gritos entusiasmados entre quienes habían hecho apuestas entre ellos, lamentos de varios y varias y expresiones asombradas de la mayoría.

_Ya, ya, sé que es una sorpresa – comentó divertido – A mí también me dio casi un síncope cuando lo escuche, porque con ese carácter no lo hacía de comprometerse, pero, parece que nuestro amigo, se fue de aquí y terminó casado. No que me oponga, no critico a los casados – aclaró y varios se desternillaron de la risa a su costa – pero jur que jamás me imagine que pudiese haber terminado con quien terminó.

_¿Y? ¿Quién es? – preguntó Sylvia, siendo secundada por Carol y varias de las mujeres presentes –

_El maldito Luke Skywalker – les dijo arrastrando el nombre –

_¿El piloto?

_¿El Jedi?

_¿El Príncipe?

_¿El hermano de la Princesa?

_¿El héroe de la Rebelión?´

_¿El rubio atractivo?

En breves segundos, todas esas preguntas salieron, diferentemente combinadas, de las bocas de sus compatriotas de Mos Pelgo y aliados.

_El mismo que viste y calza, señores y señoras – les dijo negando al ver que, todavía, no salían de su asombro –

_¿Y porque quieren venir aquí a ocultarse como si fueran delincuentes? El tipo tiene mucho dinero y un montón de lugares adónde ir.

Dijo el prestamista local, que, quizá, era el único que tenía más información que la mayoría, sobre la figura más importante del poster de la Rebelión.

_Por lo que tengo entendido, no es como que no tenga dónde ir, sino que no puede ir ahora – les explicó riendo bajo – Aparentemente, su hermana, no sabe que se ha casado y, por lo que Pritt dejó deslizar, no está seguro que estaría muy de acuerdo con la persona con la que ha decidido casarse y, debatiendo con su nueva pareja, Mando sugirió nuestro pueblo y el chico en cuestión, le pidió a su socio que intercediera por ellos con nosotros.

_Malditos nobles – dijo uno de los mineros escupiendo al suelo – siempre se creen más que lo que son.

Hubo un asentimiento general.

Ninguno de ellos era ajeno a la discriminación.

Todos la habían sufrido de una u otra manera.

Entonces, podían ponerse en el lugar de Mando y su pareja, frente a parientes ricos con pocas pulgas para decirte que podían medirte más que por tu valor personal, por los beneficios que pudieses traerles.

_No sé si la Princesa les dijo algo o no. Pritt no lo aseguró. Y, quiero inclinarme por el que, está más enojada porque el chico no la hizo parte de la cosa que por otra cuestión – trató de interceder, porque, verdaderamente, no tenía demasiados datos del porque y lo último que quería era a Leia Organa tocándole la puerta enfurecida –

_En cualquier caso, Marshall, la chica es una hipócrita - aseveró Stryke, apoyando ambas manos sobre su bastón - ¿No se casó ella con ese piloto de mala muerte del Halcón Milenario?

Hubo un asentimiento general.

Esa sí había sido una noticia intergaláctica conocida.

Solo no era el mejor piloto de todos, pero su ascenso había hecho sonreír a más de uno.

Era el tipo de atrevido bastardo de poca monta, que le había caído maravillosamente a todos, que pudiese escalar tanto como para convertirse en General de la Rebelión, seguir traficando a escondidas de la Nueva República, mientras le birlaba a todo el Senado a la mujer más bonita, inteligente y encumbrada que se conociera.

_Puede que el Príncipe haya metido la pata con el Senado – comentó Turnip y varios se voltearon a verlo – Digo, no sería como la primera vez, que un matrimonio arreglado se arruina porque el novio o novia, decide fugarse con la persona que verdaderamente ama, en lugar de terminar con viejo verde con poder e influencia, ¿no?

_Y…ahí hay más lógica en que quiera esconderse – dijo otro de los mineros – La hermana no puede saber, porque sería cómplice. Mando tiene un niño y, si lo persiguieran, lo estaría arriesgando demasiado. Nadie se imaginaría a un Príncipe en nuestra localidad. Estamos alejados de todo. Cierra.

Otro asentimiento siguió a esas palabras, cuando uno de los Raiders, se adelantó y expresó con señas algo.

_Perdona, no logró seguirte con esa rapidez – le dijo tratando de descifrar mentalmente lo que este estaba transmitiendo – Déjame ver si entendí bien, ustedes dicen que: los Raiders custodiaran la frontera de Mos Pelgo, desviando a los visitantes indeseados, especialmente si vienen del núcleo, en retribución al gesto y colaboración de Mando, ¿eso dicen?

El Raider asintió y añadió una serie más de gestos que lo hicieron reír bajo.

_Creo que las felicitaciones por sus nupcias, deberán transmitírselas ustedes, al igual que la invitación a su poblado, yo sólo estoy encargado de conseguirles casa y de hacerles la estadía lo menos complicada posible.

Los habitantes de las dunas asintieron y, quien los representaba, volvió a su lugar con tranquilidad.

_Bueno, ya que tenemos todo más o menos comprendido – dijo el cantinero riendo – Vamos a tener que pensar en armar una fiesta.

_¡Es cierto! – exclamo Sylvia – Los pobres no deben haber tenido ni medio festejo, con todo eso de casarse a escondidas.

_Ni deben estar casados, verdaderamente, mujer – expresó uno de los mineros – El Príncipe es Jedi y Mando, bueno, es Mandaloriano. Tienen sus cuestiones religiosas propias. Imagina que van a ser tan tontos como para poner sus datos en una terminal de la Nueva República, con un juez de por medio, para que los descubran.

_Razón de más para festejar – les dijo Stryke – No es justo. Mando es un buen hombre y tiene derecho a poder decir con quién se ha casado y que su niño tiene padre y a que se reconozca su unión. No se ustedes, pero yo veo importante que este pueblo, se diferencie de esos arrogantes del núcleo, que siempre han visto a menos a personas como nosotros, que sólo buscamos sobrevivir sin molestar a nadie. Mos Pelgo debe dar un mensaje a toda la Galaxia.

_Solo no exageren – les pidió negando, sabiendo que, seguro, iban a exagerar – No queremos asustarlos. Van a venir en unos días y llegarán convencidos de que nadie sabe nada.

_Tranquilo, Marshall – le dijo Turnip viendo a los demás – Organizaremos algo…lo más tranquilo posible.

Una ronda de carcajadas furiosas siguió a la expresión de este, ya que, como era obvio, nadie dudaba que Mos Pelgo, iba a tirar la casa por la ventana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Les juro que me he reído tanto con este capítulo.   
> La que les espera a nuestros incautos XDDDD!!!  
> Les dejó como me imagino a Stryke (https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/C6EAAOSw5v1d6VeN/s-l300.jpg), uno de mis personajes más queridos de Asterix y Obelix.  
> Dejen sus comentarios, queridos lectores!


	14. Consecuencias Inesperadas - Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El trono Hutt ha caído.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

No, no, no, esto no estaba para nada bien.

Pensó el Toydariano, mientras esperaba que se conectará el holovideo con el agente de negocios del Jedi.

El trono Hutt, había caído.

En manos, nada más, ni nada menos, que de otro Mandaloriano.

Uno muy conocido por los habitantes de Tatooine: el cazarecompensas Boba Fett.

Esto cambiaba monumentalmente las cosas.

No porque el trono Hutt no pudiese ser manejado adecuadamente por el tipo, sino porque este, era un viejo enemigo del Jedi.

_“El jovencito que lo había interceptado a la salida de la sala de acuerdos comerciales del Senado, lo había llevado a uno de los bares más conocidos en el mundo de los negocios de la Capital. Allí se había presentado como Luke Skywalker._

_Como comerciante de Tatooine, no desconocía la historia, del hijo de ese planeta que había mezclado sus destinos con la rebelión, destacándose, para luego convertirse en un Caballero Jedi, casi legendario. Lo que desconocía era que, este Jedi, no sólo tenía como cuñado a Han Solo, con quien ahora compartían mesa y bebidas, sino que, además, parecía ser un inversor interesado en mantener amigos en lugares convenientes._

_Su mente, siempre ágil para este tipo de negociaciones, aparto la frustración de haber perdido el tratado con Hestyum, con la corporación de textiles de Andrion y se dedicó a leer las señales que estos, inesperados compañeros de tertulia, le entregaban._

_Solo, como General de la Rebelión y piloto aún del Halcón Milenario, estaba casado, hacía poco con la Princesa / Senadora Leia Organa, por lo que sostenía un lugar privilegiado en los oídos del Senado._

_Su copiloto, era, obviamente, su encargado de tráfico clandestino, puesto que el Wookie, repetidas veces en lo que llevaban de la noche, creyendo que no sabía una palabra de su idioma, le había deslizado a su piloto, ciertas bromas sobre cargamentos nocturnos en mundos prohibidos, que, de broma no tenían nada, pero que, de información, tenían mucho._

_El Jedi, por su lado, no había parado de dar ejemplos de su capacidad de pelea, planificación y buena suerte. Su vida era una, evidentemente, llena de aventuras y peligros. Como los que estaban describiendo, justo en ese momento._

__¿Te acuerdas del pozo de sarlacc?_

__Como para olvidarlo, casi terminamos de cabeza ahí._

__Lo bueno es que no fue ninguno de nosotros._

__Lo bueno es que el que cayó fue Boba Fett._

_Se llevó una mano al rostro viendo como ambos brindaban ante la anécdota._

_Jabba y sus secuaces habían pagado caro el oponérseles._

_La Princesa lo había estrangulado y, más de la mitad de sus hombres, habían terminado devorados, entre ellos, el famoso Mandaloriano. Y estos dos se jactaban de ello, en medio de un montón de mesas, en un espacio demasiado abierto._

_Una de dos. O eran dos idiotas. O estaban demasiado confiados de sí mismos”_

Con el tiempo había aprendido que, su confianza, no estaba mal puesta. El Príncipe, simplemente, era un peligro suelto en batalla y el contrabandista, uniendo cabezas con su esposa y sus contactos, podían desmembrar lo que te hubiese dejado en buen estado el espadachín.

Sin embargo, Boba Fett, tenía una deuda larga con ambos.

Y eso hacía que todos sus planes, al descubrir que los rumores de su muerte fuesen ampliamente exagerados, tuvieran que cambiar de inmediato.

_¡Finalmente! – exclamó al ver desplegarse la imagen de Yunik, especialista legal y de negocios del sistema Kopa - ¡Es urgente hombre! ¡Sabes que no te llamaría de no serlo!

_Estaba en negociaciones muy importantes, Pritt, no podía salir de las mismas a tu primera llamada.

_Si puedes, si tu principal cliente está metido hasta la garganta en un problema mayúsculo.

_¿Estamos en una línea segura?

_Si, de mi parte. ¿De la tuya?

_Como siempre – le dijo el hombre sentándose – Explícate.

_El Príncipe volvió a casa, luego de una escaramuza con lo que queda del Imperio.

_Un día normal para él – comentó el agente de negocios riendo bajo mientras levantaba un dispositivo electrónico – De hecho, hizo dinero con ello. Tengo el registro de un ingreso moderado, pero interesante, por parte de una tal Cara Dune, Marshall de Nevarro que, ha firmado una declaración, en la que establece a nuestro conocido mutuo, como quién apresó y dio finalidad a un tal…Moff Gideon. Lo que lo hizo acreedor, junto con otras dos personas, una tal Fennec Shand y un tal Din Djarin, de la recompensa que el Senado y la Nueva República tenían sobre su cabeza. De más está decir que la suma ya nos ha sido transferida.

_¿En esa declaración se establece origen u algo que distinga a los que eliminaron a este Moff?

_¿Te refieres a especie o cargo? - preguntó el agente revisando las formas en el aparato - Fennec Shand, no dice cargo o especie, Cara Dune, ex soldado de ataque, Alderaan, Din Djarin, Mandaloriano.

Largó un suspiro de alivio. Un problema menos.

_Seré lo más directo y breve posible: el trono Hutt ha caído y en su reemplazo se ha alzado el ex caza recompensas Boba Fett, quién es un enemigo del Jedi.

El hombre levantó una ceja y lo vio con muy poco interés.

_No que desprecie la política interna de Tatooine y la preligrosidad de sus líderes criminales, pero he visto personajes de mayor monta y peligro, ser eliminados por él, sin demasiado esfuerzo.

_Si fuera él solo, te daría la razón, y no me hubiese molestado en contactarte, puesto que los gastos te los puedo pasar por intercomm, pero ahora el chico tiene razones para estar distraído y eso lo vuelve vulnerable.

_¿A qué te refieres?

Preguntó, finalmente empezando a comprender la situación, su interlocutor.

_El Jedi hizo algo más que eliminar a un secuaz imperial. Rescato un niño que tenía prisionero este tipo. Un bebe Jedi.

_Demonios - masculló el otro apoyando los codos sobre su mesa –

_Y algo más: se casó con el padre por medio de una de esas ceremonias de ellos.

_QUÉ???!! - exclamó el agente de negocios levantándose - ¿Estás seguro?

_Me lo dijo el mismo Jedi. Lo llamó esposo. Bebimos a la salud de ambos.

El tipo se dejó caer en la silla llevando una mano a su frente para negar.

_Dime que los tienes resguardados Pritt.

_Por ahora están bien - afirmó - Seguros. Y pronto estarán mucho más lejos y mucho más seguros. Pero, necesitamos que no sólo sea la distancia, lo que les garantice que el nuevo lord criminal de Tatooine no quiera ponerles la mano encima.

_Tú quieres que el Senado lo sepa – dedujo el otro - Que la Galaxia se entere. Entonces...

_Nadie podrá desconocer que respetar la vida del Jedi, será visto como un gesto de amistad para el Senado, mientras que intentar atacarlo a él o a su pareja o hijo...

_Es una declaración de guerra.

Finalizó el hombre pensando.

_Por eso me contactaste. Porque necesitas que haga los trámites.

_Yo puedo perfectamente, Yunik, comenzar los rumores. Puedo disfrazarte el encuentro del Jedi con su niño y su pareja, como el más romántico de los sucesos. Y desplegarlo de tal manera que, se enteren de él, en todo el borde exterior. Pero no tengo el poder de firmar papeles que tú tienes. Un contrato matrimonial y un acta de adopción, requieren de la acción de alguien como tú.

El encargado de negocios suspiró y volvió a tomar el aparato preparándose para anotar.

_¿Cuál es el nombre del niño?

_La mecánico del Jedi dice que Grogu. Es verde y así de chiquito - le dijo mostrando con sus manos el tamaño -, orejas y ojos grandes. Apostaría que no mayor a cinco años.

_¿Y el padre?

_El Mandaloriano que mencionaste.

_¿El tal Din Djarin?

_Sabes cómo son los Mandos, ninguno te dice el nombre. No lo sé. No me lo ha contado y no me lo va a decir. Pero es el que figura en la declaración de la Marshall y sería como mucha coincidencia y mala suerte que no fuera ese su nombre.

_La Fuerza bendiga a la exageración de los oficiales de la Nueva República que orillaron a la Marshall a compartir este secreto – masculló el agente de negocios -

_¿No entregan las recompensas ya si no lo haces?

_No. Cambio de política. Y, por lo visto, la mujer no quiso dejar a nadie fuera de la recompensa, creyendo que estas formas son lo confiables que dicen que son.

_Idiotas – reconoció negando – Pero, por lo menos esta vez, nos son útiles.

_¿Y la Princesa? – le preguntó el hombre levantando la vista –

_¿Qué con ella?

_¿Le avisamos?

_¿Para qué?

_Es el hermano.

_Ese es un tema del Jedi, no nuestro.

_Estamos actuando de manera irregular, Pritt.

_Estamos salvándole el pellejo a su hermano y a su familia. Si estuviera en su lugar, me daría por satisfecha.

_No te resto razón, pero…

_Mira Yunik, ¿quieres decírselo? Dicelo. Yo no lo voy a hacer – le explicó con seriedad – Yo voy a esperar que me mandes las formas ya reconocidas por autoridad competente, se las voy a llevar al Jedi, rogando que no me mate por tomarme esta libertad y a poner patitas en polvorosa, mientras lo mando a su siguiente destino. No quiero que se me aparezca en la tienda la mujer, más teniendo en cuenta que Solo sabe quien soy. Tengo un negocio que preservar y un líder criminal con el cuál llevarme lo mejor posible. Y, para ello, no puedo publicitar…

_Tu relación de negocios con nuestro conocido común, entiendo – reflexionó negando el encargado de negocios - ¿Es necesario que pregunte si vas a seguir siendo su proveedor en Tatooine?

_El Jedi es amigo, no sólo socio. Ha estado allí cuando nadie estuvo y me ha perdonado demasiadas indiscreciones. No lo voy a abandonar por esto.

_Con eso me conformo Pritt. No des explicaciones, carga lo que necesites a la cuenta que tú ya sabes.

Asintió. Sabía que no tendría problemas con los fondos.

_¿Y las formas?

_Las tendrás en cuatro horas. Procura hacer sólo una copia completa para él y otra parcial para tus informantes. No queremos tantos datos sueltos al público.

_Se jugar el juego, no te preocupes.

_Lo sé, por eso me preocupo.

Largó una carcajada y se acercó más a la proyección.

_Siempre un placer, Yunik.

_Siempre una aventura, Pritt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se complican para nuestros tortolitos en la choza.  
> ¿O no? XDDD!!  
> Dejen sus sugerencias y comentarios, lectores!


	15. Una nueva familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke hace una serie de promesas, que dejan más interrogantes que respuestas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Volvió a aproximarse a la choza, preguntándose, como era, que había terminado con ese maestro tan particular para su hijo.

No quería ni pensar la imagen que estaba dando, allí bajo el sol, cubierto con su armadura, sobre la que el muchacho, luego de desayunar, lo había convencido de colocarle un rectángulo de tela, con una abertura al medio, que le cubría la parte superior del cuerpo y al que había llamado, poncho.

_“_Es una prenda muy común de Tatooine, Din._

__He estado en Tatooine varias veces y no la he visto nunca._

__Tengo uno para Grogu. Haremos conjunto. A él le gusta._

__Eso es extorsión Jedi._

_El chico se había largado a reír, mientras su hijo saltaba tratando de alcanzar su propia prenda, la cual su maestro, le colocó, coronando su labor con un sombrero para ambos, que, en el caso de Grogu debía verse muy tierno, pero que, en el suyo, apostaba que no._

__Listo, ahora estamos protegidos para explorar_

_Les dijo el rubio, cubriendo su cabeza con su propio sombrero y le tocó suspirar resignado. No tenía oportunidad de negarse ni a esa actitud alegre, ni a esa sonrisa, ni al hecho de que su hijo estaba tan excitado como su Maestro por el paseo”_

La mañana, entonces, los había llevado a recorrer, diversos puntos cercanos a la choza, que el muchacho sostenía que eran **fascinantes** , pero que, en realidad, más le parecían que eran un circuito de obstáculos para que su niño pudiese entretenerse, persiguiendo pequeños animales o asombrándose con la forma de las piedras o emitiendo sonidos tiernos ante la aparición de una flor.

_“Grogu había levantado la vista hacia su Maestro y le había señalado el pequeño capullo que se encontraba a un costado del camino que venían siguiendo._

__Una lila de Tatooine – le dijo a su hijo agachándose a su lado – Son campanillas muy pequeñitas que se cierran de noche y se abren de día._

_Grogu acercó una de sus garritas y tocó una de las flores._

_Negó sonriendo al ver al pequeño arrullar casi al capullo._

_Descubrir el mundo que lo rodeaba y enamorarse de él, era una actividad que, todo niño debería poder hacer y de la que, deberían, consistir sus días._

_No el huir de secuaces imperiales. No el estar constantemente preocupado por lo que habría de pasar._

__Din – sintió que le decía el Jedi aún agachado al lado de su hijo – Hasta aquí puedo sentir que estás pensando en cosas tristes._

__Perdona – le dijo suspirando – No estoy acostumbrado_

__¿A tener momentos de reposo como este?_

__No – admitió –_

__Ven_

_Le pidió el Maestro extendiéndole la mano para tomar la suya._

_Por un momento las luces de la mañana se reflejaron en los ojos del Jedi y su aliento se detuvo._

_No era justo que existieran personas así de bellas en la Galaxia._

_No para todos los demás mortales._

__¿Por qué no ayudas a mi nuevo estudiante con algo?_

_Le preguntó el chico, cuando se arrodillará a su lado._

__¿Con qué?_

_Le cuestionó a su vez, cuando este, sin previo aviso llevó las manos primero al sombrero y luego a su yelmo y los levantó suavemente descubriéndole el rostro._

__A que pueda distinguir a que huele – le explicó el rubio – Todos sentimos aromas distintos cuando olemos una flor. Es bueno tener opiniones contrastantes”_

Tragó saliva al recordar la actitud del otro.

Ese, no era un gesto permitido, normalmente.

Admitía que, descubrirse frente a él, de la manera en que lo había hecho, no era, como le dijese, ortodoxo, pero… demonios. Si estuvieran entre los suyos, el solo tocar el yelmo, hubiese resultado en un escándalo. Quitarlo, era visto como una propuesta indecente (lo que usualmente terminaba con el atrevido o atrevida, severamente castigado) o como la prerrogativa de un esposo o esposa (claro que ello era ejercido en el ámbito privado, en público, seguía siendo visto como una cuestión escandalosa).

El Jedi, naturalmente, no tenía ni idea.

Él lo hacía porque estaba acostumbrado a comportarse así.

Si el hecho de que, todo el tiempo, con su hijo, lo alzase, acariciase o tirase amistosamente de las orejitas, era una indicación.

No tenía nada que ver con algo tan serio o tan delirante como una propuesta matrimonial.

Gruño llevándose una mano a la frente del yelmo para negar, rememorando otro momento, de las escasas horas en las que habían estado juntos, durante la noche anterior.

_“Luego de que terminarán de cenar la frugal comida que habían preparado entre ambos, el Jedi había anunciado que iba a bañarse y ellos que iban a retirarse por la noche. Su ad’ika apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y, si era sincero, él tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones._

_La semana y media que había pasado sin saber que era de su hijo, le había cobrado caro en cuanto a cansancio. La adrenalina lo había mantenido activo por días, pero, ahora sentía que un enorme peso se había levantado de sus hombros y que, finalmente, podía relajarse y dejar que alguien más se hiciese cargo. El Jedi, les había prometido que no tendrían de que preocuparse esa noche y le creía. El muchacho, pese a ser bastante más joven que él, estaba muy capacitado y podía hacer cosas que nadie más podía._

_Por ende, si se arrebujaba en las mantas y acomodaba a su niño cerca, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del calor y del hecho de que ambos estaban abrazados por ropa cómoda y con los estómagos llenos, cosa que, lamentaba decir, no era tan común en sus vidas, sentía que no estaba faltando a su deber de padre o de protector._

__Oh, si no es una imagen adorable_

_Sintió que decían cerca suyo y tuvo un breve momento de pánico, hasta que distinguió que la voz que escuchaba era la del Jedi. El chico debía haber terminado su baño y, al cruzar por cerca de la cocina, para ir a su cuarto en el sótano, los había visto._

__Estaban los dos muy cansados, ¿no?_

_Preguntó este al aire, puesto que, era evidente que no esperaba respuesta._

__Puedo imaginar lo mucho que la deben haber pasado mal – lo escucho suspirar, mientras se sentaba delicadamente a los pies de la cama – Debe ser horrendo escapar tanto tiempo sin tener respuestas y, luego, ser separados, por personas desquiciadas que, sólo quieren hacer daño, tras un enfermo objetivo de dominación._

_Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras sentía al Jedi levantarse nuevamente para acercarse a la cabecera de la cama, seguramente confiado en que, ambos, estaban tan dormidos que ni se inmutarían por su proximidad._

__Descansen. Esta noche, nada, pero nada, va a perturbar su sueño. Y mañana, les prometo, que todo va a ser mejor. Yo me voy a encargar de ello. Es mi responsabilidad de ahora en más. Son mi nueva familia, después de todo._

_Afirmó el chico, para luego inclinarse y besar la cabecita de su hijo, e, increíblemente, después, también su frente, marchándose entonces, como si nada hubiese pasado._

_Pero si había pasado._

_Apenas oyó cerrarse la puerta abrió sus ojos asombrado._

_No era broma lo que le había dicho a Omera en la villa._

_Nadie había visto su rostro en todos esos años._

_No hasta que tuvo que ofrendarlo por su ad’ika. No hasta que decidió enseñárselo por la misma razón._

_Tocarlo._

_Mucho menos”_

Porque solo los esposos tocaban el rostro de sus parejas en su fe.

Porque solo los hijos tocaban el rostro de sus padres o hermanos en su fe.

Porque solo los padres tocaban el rostro de los hijos o hermanos en su fe.

La familia era la única a la que le estaban permitidas esas libertades.

Pero él había dicho que eran su familia, ¿no?

Su **nueva** **familia**.

Levantó el rostro vuelto nuevamente a cubrir con el yelmo y el sombrero, mientras cruzaba los brazos, al retornar a la choza y dejó salir un largo suspiro.

¿Qué significaba eso para el Jedi?

Porque para él, era un compromiso muy importante.

Uno que llevaba promesas y proyectos que, honestamente, debido al estilo de vida que les había tocado sobrellevar en el enclave, no había pensado jamás en incluir como un objetivo de la suya.

Avanzó pateando las piedritas del camino, mientras recordaba la pregunta que Peli le había hecho en esa charla: _“Que si el Jedi, no busca… tú sabes, sino que habla en serio, serio, ¿qué harías?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que agradecer enormemente a Tmblr y vari@s de sus tremendos creativ@s, que inspiraron un montón, todo lo que sucede en este capítulo:  
> Ponchos : @ngrogu (https://ngrogu.tumblr.com/post/643076396972949504/luke-all-right-luke-its-family-poncho-time) / @kotobunnie (https://kotobunnie.tumblr.com/post/641949114321469440/kotobunnie-the-iconic-skywalker-poncho-look)  
> Din y Grogu durmiendo: @monireh89 (https://monireh89.tumblr.com/post/644303791770992640/my-daughter-finaly-let-me-sleep-more-than-four) / @yerocartt (https://yerocartt.tumblr.com/post/641765632967393280/ill-be-the-one-to-keep-you-warm-and-safe)  
> Y un aplauso al alma caritativa que me ayudó a encontrar a uno de los que más me costaba hallar: @stoneandbranch  
> Pronto seguiremos con el crack que es este fic lectores, no desesperen XDDD!!!  
> Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias!


	16. Consecuencias Inesperadas - Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo-Katan, nena, ¿justo tenías que convertirte en la piedra en el zapato de estos dos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_¿Has estado leyendo lo último que ha estado circulando en las terminales?

Le preguntó Boba, apoyándose en la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

_¿Te sobra el tiempo como para pensar en las noticias de las terminales, teniendo todo esto que organizar?

Le contestó con su propio interrogante, mientras señalaba el palacio de Jabba y los sirvientes que iban de un lugar a otro, trasladando cosas a sus órdenes, organizando la recepción de pequeños señores criminales y comerciantes, como limpiando los restos de Bib Fortuna y varios de los locos que decidieron serle fieles hasta la muerte.

_Me sobra cuando se trata de algo…interesante – le expresó el otro extendiéndole un intercomunicador con un mensaje extenso y llamativo en la pantalla –

_Sabes que no puedo leer Mando’a – le dijo devolviéndole el aparato –

_Es una llamada a las armas. De Bo-Katan Kryze – explicó el ex caza recompensas tomándolo -

_¿La mujer del rescate?

_La misma.

Entonces, no eran buenas noticias. La chica en cuestión, era supremamente desagradable.

_¿Y a quién llama? – cuestionó indicando con la barbilla el aparato -¿A los Mandalorianos en general o alguien más?

_A los Mandalorianos – le contestó Fett - A volver a Mandalore. Diciendo que ha llegado la hora de recuperar el planeta y que es deber de todo Mandaloriano, que no quiera ser considerado Dar’Manda, seguirla.

Largó una carcajada.

No eran malas noticias en sí.

La mujer estaba loca.

Y pretendía en su desquicio y berrinche, obligar a toda una civilización esparcida por la Galaxia y a la que no había ayudado nunca a sobrevivir, que la siguiera, bajo amenaza.

_¿Quién se cree qué es para tachar de indigno a cualquiera? – comentó riéndose con desprecio -

_Por lo que dice, es la nueva portadora del sable oscuro – señaló Boba levantando el dispositivo – ganado limpiamente en combate.

_¿Y eso importa?

_¿Qué tenga el sable oscuro?

_Que lo gane limpiamente en combate.

_Lamentablemente, sí – explicó el otro – Si lo ganó limpiamente, es de nuevo Manda’lor de los míos y, por nuestras reglas, debemos seguirla.

_Pero ella no te considera Mandaloriano – le indicó -

_Pero si no me pongo a su disposición y me tacha de Dar’Manda, me convertiré en un paria entre los míos. Puede prohibirme usar mi armadura y, de no obedecerla…

_Enviar otros Mandalorianos para hacerte obedecer. Mierda.

Su compañero, socio, cómplice, nunca podía saber que sería de acuerdo a la hora del día, asintió negando y una duda volvió a asaltarla. Una que venía carcomiéndole la cabeza desde antes de salir de la nave.

No la había resuelto hasta ese momento, porque no le resultaba conveniente.

Pero, si las cosas eran como las describía este, se complicaba el asunto.

Primero: porque dependían de las imágenes de ambos, ampliamente conocidas en el mundo criminal, para terminar de establecerse. Y Fett, sin su armadura, no era Fett. Lo habían comprobado durante el tiempo en el que no la tuviese. No era lo mismo, no producía el mismo resultado.

Segundo: porque no podían sumar más enemigos a lo que ya tenían entre manos. La tal Bo-Katan, aparte de ser una mujer sumamente desagradable, podría convertirse en un grave problema de no cortar de cuajo sus pretensiones.

_Quizá tenga…la solución a esto – le dijo señalando el dispositivo –

Fett volvió su mirada y río bajo.

_No podemos matarla antes de que asuma

_No – reconoció riendo también – pero podemos evitar que asuma

_¿Cómo?

_Diciéndole a todos que miente con respecto del sable oscuro.

_Tú misma me dijiste que cargaba el arma.

_Pero no te dije como la obtuvo.

_Fennec…

Expresó Fett con impaciencia.

No podía culparla.

Toda la verdad, entre ellos, era algo que, nunca iba a suceder.

_Se la dio Djarin – admitió -, que dijo que se la dio el Jedi, para dársela a ella.

_Djarin se fue con el Jedi – señaló su compañero - Aunque quisiéramos, no podríamos obtener pruebas suficientes como para comprobar que ella no le quitó el arma a Moff Gideon.

_Esta la denuncia de la recompensa – apuntó -

_Matar al tipo no es lo mismo que desarmarlo – negó Boba - Lo que importa es quién lo desarmó. Y el Jedi no va a producir ningún tipo de declaración que la contradiga. Menos si se lo pido yo.

Inspiró y se levantó de la silla para colocarse al lado suyo.

Maldita sea toda su historia.

Siempre tenían enemigos en lugares que eran demasiado útiles y necesarios.

Pero, esta vez, no precisarían del rubio príncipe.

_No fue el Jedi el que lo desarmó – le explicó sacando de uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su ropa una pequeña memoria electrónica – Antes de dejar la nave, bajamos con Cara a despedir a Djarin, pero, al volver a subir al puente para terminar de negociar con Bo-Katan, pasamos por donde estaba el cuerpo de Moff Gideon, para llevárnoslo pues lo necesitábamos para la recompensa y se me ocurrió que podría ser útil…

_Guardarte las grabaciones de las cámaras del lugar – dijo comprendiendo Fett, mientras giraba su yelmo para ver la memoria -

_Y borrarlas luego de su fuente de origen – admitió – Tenía el presentimiento que tu amigo y el Jedi, no nos habían dicho totalmente la verdad y tenía razón.

Boba se quedó viéndola unos segundos, para luego echar la cabeza hacia atrás estallando en carcajadas.

No podía negarlo.

Era gracioso.

En su apuro, la mujer había cometido un grave error.

No comprobar que las cosas eran como se las decían.

_¿Y ella no lo sabe? – preguntó el ex caza recompensas –

¿Por quién la tomaba?

¡Era una profesional!

_Borré todo – aseveró girando los ojos - No lo sabe.

_¿Y la Marshall?

_Cara la detesta igual que nosotros – explicó encogiéndose de hombros - Me creyó cuando le dije que necesitábamos prueba de video para la recompensa y que me la pidiera si le hacía falta. Como no le hizo falta, no me la pidió.

_Imagino que la filmación es buena – señaló Fett casi con placer en la voz -

_Es solo del pasillo – le explicó divertida ante su obvia complacencia en el drama que se le avecinaba a la mujer - Aparentemente en las celdas, no funcionaba el sistema de seguridad. Pero tiene lo suficiente como para sernos útil. Djarin le da una paliza y le quita el arma. Queda fuera de toda discusión que, ella, no ganó limpiamente nada.

El nuevo líder criminal de Tatooine negó divertido y exhaló, seguramente pensando en cómo habrían de distribuir la noticia.

_Tenemos que hacerlo grande – afirmó - Que llegue a todas partes. Pero que no pueda relacionarse con nosotros.

_No se puede centrar en ella o sería muy obvio – reconoció - Tiene que centrarse en él. Y no tiene que estar relacionado con Mandalore y todo el problema – pensó golpeando suavemente su barbilla con la memoria - ¿Y si lo ponemos dentro del mundo de los rumores?

_¿Cómo?

_Tú sabes – apuntó guiñándole un ojo - el Jedi es conocido, en el video a ambos se los ve juntos, muy interesados el uno en el otro. Si alguien ayuda al público a conectar los puntos y le da un empujoncito a las teorías.

_Djarin va a odiarnos – dijo Boba volviendo a reír -

_Djarin no se va a enterar. Debe estar en algún lugar aislado con el Jedi. Un templo de esos de ellos, fuera de todo alcance, inclusive de comunicaciones. Para cuando vuelva de entrenar a su niño, esto ya pasó – le contestó encogiéndose de hombros – O se convirtió en verdad y le habremos allanado el terreno. Después de todo, el mismo Jedi, dijo que estaba interesado en él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y, si, era OBVIO que el tío Boba iba a estar en este fic XDDD!!!!  
> Necesito TODO el desastre posible alrededor de nuestros tortolitos.  
> Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, lectores!


	17. Nada facil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presumir, nunca va a ser la mejor táctica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

No iba a negarlo.

Estaba disfrutando muchísimo esos días.

Era un cambio tan monumental de su rutina Jedi normal.

Había ruido a su alrededor. Verdadero calor humano.

_Hola R2 – le dijo a su droide al sentir su llamado girándose en la cama aún soñoliento - ¿Me quedé dormido?

_Buir dice Jedi comer.

Sintió que le hablaban a un costado y abrió los ojos grandes.

_¡Grogu! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le preguntó al niño que lo miraba del costado del catre, con las manitos apoyadas en el colchón.

_Buir mandar.

_Grogu – le advirtió sentándose – Dudo mucho que tu Buir te haya dejado bajar solo al sótano. ¿Te escapaste?

Antes que pudiese contestar, su droide le dijo muy entretenido, que el hombre en cuestión, estaba del otro lado de la puerta, esperando, y, pudo, muy fácilmente, reconstruir la escena que habían protagonizado esos dos.

Se habían despertado y se habían encontrado con que no se había despertado más temprano que ellos, como los primeros dos días, ya que, la noche anterior, había pasado más de cuatro horas meditando profundamente, preparándose para la primera sesión de meditación con Grogu que acontecería por la tarde y ello, lo había dejado agotado, por lo que, naturalmente, se había extendido en su horario normal de sueño.

Extrañados, entonces, habían preparado el desayuno y esperado.

Al ver que no subía, el pequeño, debía haberle insistido a su padre en que bajasen a buscar a su Maestro.

El hombre se habría negado repetidamente.

Hasta que, como siempre le sucedía con esos ojos negros y esa carita, el niño le ganaba la partida y lo habría seguido al sótano, dónde, el entrometido de su droide, les abriría la puerta, por la cual, entraría el pequeño, porque el padre era demasiado respetuoso como para invadir su privacidad así.

Inspiró y exhaló sintiendo como las mejillas se le ponían coloradas, mientras un calor agradable se expandía por su cuerpo. Din, era, simplemente, adorablemente predecible y encantador.

Esos dos días, en los que se había propuesto, que su estudiante dejase de centrarse en el miedo de perder a su padre y se relajará totalmente, sin querer, había realizado la misma labor para con el dicho progenitor y el Mandaloriano, le había permitido ver, entonces, toda una diferente faceta de su existencia.

_“El hombre se había arrodillado, dejándole el yelmo en la mano, para acercarse al niño que aún tocaba la flor embelesado._

__¿Qué aroma dices que tiene ad’ika?_

_Le había preguntado y el niño se había girado para decirle sin dudar._

__¡Dulce Buir!_

_Había reído bajo al escuchar la vocecita y le había repetido las palabras al padre que no podía entenderlas._

__A mí – le dijo este oliendo la flor con delicadeza – me huele a la mañana, cuando amanece después de llover._

__Lluvia, frío, no lindo._

_Comentó Grogu y al contárselo ambos se largaron a reír._

_Pero, al mismo tiempo, intercambiaron una mirada algo triste. No era posible que los recuerdos del niño, siempre estuvieran asociados a impresiones, sensaciones y sentimientos no muy agradables._

__No siempre – le dijo entonces – la lluvia es sinónimo de frío. Cuando terminemos de ocultarnos en Tatooine, tu Buir, tú y yo, iremos a una luna muy hermosa, que se llama Yavin. Allí suele llover, porque hay mucha vegetación. No como aquí. Y podrás comprobar, como dice tu padre que, hay pocos aromas más ricos que el que deja la lluvia al amanecer._

__Frío igual_

_Señaló Grogu, aún sin convencerse y él lo levantó en brazos._

__A qué no tienes frío cuando duermes con tu Buir – le dijo acercando su carita a la suya - ¿O no?_

__Buir abriga – le respondió el niño simulando acurrucarse entre los brazos de su padre –_

__Así que tu Buir es abrigado, ¿eh? – le dijo riendo bajo mientras miraba de reojo a Din que, como era obvio, estaba empezando a sonrojarse profusamente - ¿Por eso esta mañana no había forma de levantarte?_

__Extrañar dormir Buir – aclaró Grogu bajando las orejitas –_

__Pues no vas a extrañar dormir con él nunca más. Aunque no siempre podrás hacerlo en la misma cama, no vas a dormir una noche más lejos de tu Buir, te lo prometo._

_El pequeño sonrió y pidió bajar para correr a los brazos de su padre, que lo recibió envolviéndolo con todo el afecto del mundo”_

Se levantó de la cama, atrapando al niño, al que hizo saltar entre sus brazos, para abrirle la puerta a su padre, sin dejar de sonreír.

_¡Buenos Días Din! – exclamó y este negó al verlo –

_Disculpa que haya entrado sin permiso. Por lo que pude entender de la charla que tenía con tu droide, este no vio problema en que pasará.

_R2 nunca va a evitar una oportunidad de hacerme pasar vergüenza, así que yo no me confiaría tanto de sus permisos, especialmente cuando estoy dormido.

Le dijo como si estuviese contándole un secreto, porque lo que buscaba era hacerlo reír y lo que logró es que el hombre se pusiera pálido.

_Yo, lo siento mucho, no quisimos – comenzó a decir este cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había tomado literalmente sus palabras –

_No, Din, no, era una broma, no era en serio, no te pongas así. R2 es uno de mis mejores amigos, él nunca me haría algo de eso a propósito -le aclaró con rapidez y el otro cerró sus puños regulando su respiración –

_Los espero arriba – le dijo dando media vuelta para subir la escalera –

_Buir mal – comentó el niño viendo a su padre partir –

_Puedo verlo – reflexionó a media voz –

_¿Dejar ir?

Le preguntó el pequeño y sus ojos volvieron a agrandarse, claro, no, no podía dejarlo ir así.

¿Se habrían burlado mucho de él en su vida? Se preguntó mientras se las arreglaba para subir las escaleras rápidamente con el niño en brazos.

No sabía.

Por su reacción parecía que sí.

En todo caso, no importaba.

Din había sido muy amable y él había hecho un chiste innecesario, por muy tonto y sin intención que fuera.

_¡Din!

Exclamó al llegar a la cocina y encontrarlo de espaldas.

El Mandaloriano se dio vuelta y ni siquiera le permitió darle media explicación a su reacción.

No necesitaba hacerlo. El que necesitaba empezar a poner más empeño en no resbalar con cada piedra, era él.

Por lo que, en tres pasos cubrió la distancia que los separaba y evitando apretujar a Grogu entre ambos, se las ingenió para abrazar fuerte al hombre.

_Lo siento. No paró de cometer errores – le expresó con sinceridad –

_No, no es tu culpa – le aclaró el otro suspirando –

_Grogu y tú siempre tendrán permiso para entrar a mis habitaciones – afirmó sin dudar –

_Jedi…

_Luke, Din. Soy Luke. Y no, no acepto que digas que no. Siempre tendrán permiso de entrar. ¿Sabes por qué? – le preguntó sonriendo – Porque se que nunca van a hacerme daño o a aprovecharse de mí.

_Luke… - le dijo el hombre unos minutos después – Tú…no me conoces…hay un montón de cosas de mi vida.

_Que son parte de tu pasado y no necesito saber – le dijo separándose para verlo a los ojos -

_Si, si vas a hacer esas afirmaciones – comentó negando el Mandaloriano –

_Din, ¿en serio crees que eres el único que tiene un pasado tumultuoso, que lo avergüenza y que no quiere recordar?

_Es fá…

_¿Fácil para mí decirlo? – le preguntó sin poder evitar que la voz se le quebrase un poco - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me niego a no dejar de sonreír y tratar de ser alegre? ¿Por qué no me veo como un viejo amargado, ni me comportó como uno?

Le entregó al niño con suavidad y luego se quitó el guante que protegía su mano mecánica, abriendo el compartimento que permitía ver el interior.

_Una herida, o la pérdida de un miembro, es, siempre un proceso doloroso – le dijo moviendo sus dedos para que pudiese ver lo extraño y anormal que se veía ese apéndice – Para un Jedi, lo es más. Nosotros…eso que hace Grogu y que hago yo, habita en nuestros cuerpos, se llaman midiclorianos. Cuando…pierdes una parte de tu anatomía, el dolor es…constante. No se acaba. Aprendes a convivir con él, pero, hay noches en que… - suspiró – La meditación ayuda. Anoche estuve largo tiempo ocupado en ella, por eso me dormí un poco tarde. Hoy Grogu tiene clase luego del mediodía y quiero estar centrado, no estar distraído, por cómo está cosa funciona y los recuerdos que me trae.

_Luke…

_¿Sabes quién me hizo esto Din? – comentó con sorna hacia sí mismo – Mi papá. Que, además, tenía la gracia de ser muy conocido. Su nombre era Darth Vader. Él… él destruyó a la Orden Jedi, llevó a mi madre a la muerte, hizo que nos separarán a mi hermana y a mí, mató a mi primer maestro, persiguió a mis amigos, me persiguió a mí, me amputo una parte del cuerpo y finalmente, cuando todo parecía perdido, terminó dando su vida por mí, frente al Emperador. No lo conocí. Lo perdoné antes de morir, porque, sentía una enorme conexión con él, pero, luego me di cuenta de que, principalmente fue porque, no lo conocí. Los que, si lo conocieron, fueron todos los demás – explicó como señalando un público inexistente – Mi hermana que no muestra ni usa sus poderes, pudo evitar que la gente la asocie a un genocida galáctico, y vivir una vida normal, pero yo no. La mayoría de la gente, porque elegí ser Jedi, vive con miedo de que me convierta en él. Por eso, básicamente, puedo hacer un montón de cosas, que no podrían hacerse y el Senado no me las discute. Porque piensan que si me mantienen contento no voy caer en la demencia y a matar niños como mi papá. Entonces me dejan hacer, pero allá, lejos, bien lejos. Por eso, cuando estoy en privado, con personas a las que considero familia, trato de hacer bromas y reírme todo lo que puedo, porque en público no puedo hacerlo y si eso te hace sentir incómodo, lo siento un montón, pero, tú y Grogu son importantes y no quiero actuar frente a ustedes, quiero que me vean como soy, quiero…

El Mandaloriano lo imitó y en un par de pasos lo tenía encerrado entre sus brazos, finalizando su discurso.

_Buir siente

Le susurró Grogu y él asintió aún sin poder responder, pues tenía la garganta apretada de la angustia de la confesión.

_Papá Jedi no malo. Solo triste – continuó el niño tocando su mejilla – Grogu conocer. Padawans temer. Maestros también temer. Nadie escuchar. Nadie ayudar. Grogu no poder. Ver poco. Padre Jedi General. Viajar mucho. Tener Maestro. Pero estar solo. Siempre solo.

Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, sin sollozos extremos y sin el inmenso dolor que había sentido por sí mismo y por eso que eran los restos de Anakin Skywalker, cuando pereciese en sus brazos, pero se deslizaron por sus mejillas igual.

Toda una vida negada por el simple hecho de que era diferente y nadie había podido contenerlo.

Ni aun amándolo como el viejo Ben.

Solo. Siempre solo. Aún rodeado de gente. Aún tan brillante como sabía que había sido su padre.

Como lo era su actual estudiante.

Pero se negaba a que, el niño tuviese esa sentencia en su futuro. El nunca estaría siempre solo.

_Gracias Grogu – le dijo juntando su frente con la del pequeño como había visto que su papá hacía normalmente con él – Es lindo saber que no todos lo recuerdan mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cortito, pero necesario.  
> Los leo!


	18. El certificado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tú solo debes decirle al Jedi que la persona que el creyó que había muerto en el pozo de sarlacc, no lo hizo y que está tras su cabeza. Él entenderá"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Darth Vader.

Toda una historia tras ese nombre.

Toda una enorme cantidad de mierda que cargar para alguien tan joven como el Jedi.

Se dijo, mientras limpiaba los elementos que habían usado en el almuerzo.

No era justo que, como decía Peli, a todos ellos, les hubiese tocado vivir tiempos tan difíciles, siendo tan jóvenes.

Él había visto a sus padres morir, con tan solo nueve años. Desde allí, su vida había sido un continúo pasaje de supervivencia, en el que había tenido la suerte de no perderse, gracias al apoyo de su enclave y las creencias Mandalorianas.

Su ad’ika, en sus cincuenta años de existencia, había sido raptado a un templo, perdido por el propio templo, pasado de mano en mano, secuestrado y experimentado en todos esos años.

El Jedi, no, Luke, había crecido sin saber quién era, sin conocer a su hermana, sin imágenes de sus padres, sin referencias y, a los diecinueve años, había entrado de lleno en un mundo que no esperaba, con poderes que no entendía, con toda una vida pasada a la que no reconocía como propia.

El desayuno, esa mañana, había pasado a ser toda una experiencia narrativa a cargo del amable rubio Maestro de su estudiante, que no se había guardado nada, de lo que pensará o recordará, casi vomitando su historia, en el afán de que pudiese entenderlo y no asustarse como le había pasado frente a su puerta.

El chico no lo sabía.

No podía comprenderlo, porque no lo sabía.

Pero, no había nada peor que despertarte con alguien desconocido en tu cuarto.

Ese tipo de sorpresas, eran, de las que le traían muchísimos malos recuerdos.

Aunque, con honestidad, hoy estaba seguro que, de saberlo, no le importaría.

Llevaban noventa y seis horas en Tatooine y, si algo podía aseverar, respecto del Maestro Jedi, era que, les había entregado su corazón a él y a su ad’ika sin restricciones.

Probablemente, estaba leyendo de manera inadecuada, la cosa, pero, si se dejaba guiar solamente por sus propias concepciones de la vida y creencias, el Jedi, los había adoptado. No sólo aceptado a uno de ellos como su estudiante y al otro, como un sujeto necesario, para el entrenamiento de su estudiante.

Luke los denominaba familia.

Le había confesado que había hablado de ambos con su hermana y que, probablemente había metido la pata, pero que, inclusive lo había descripto y le había mandado una foto de Grogu a esta.

Negó riendo.

Una Princesa. Una Senadora de relevancia. Sabía quien era, quien era su hijo y, hasta, había pedido en un futuro conocerlos, junto con su esposo y su propio hijo.

A pesar de la infidencia, perdonó su indiscreción.

Describir, no era lo mismo que ver.

Y, si juzgaba la descripción, por lo que el mismo Jedi decía de su persona, probablemente, la Princesa en cuestión, tenía una idea algo aggiornada de su físico y facciones.

Así como la certeza de que su hermano, estaba, algo demasiado entusiasmado con ambos.

Pero él mismo lo había dicho también.

No lo trataban como una persona.

No le permitían establecer contacto humano.

Le tenían miedo.

El Jedi era como ese tipo de personas cuya belleza es tan etérea e inalcanzable, que nadie se aproxima a ellas, porque nadie siente que se encuentra a la altura de poder obtener una oportunidad.

Entonces, cuando tenía la posibilidad de poder hacer lo que hacía con ellos, cocinarles, hacer bromas, elegirles ropas, procurar que no necesitarán nada, alzar, abrazar, sonreír y entregar afecto, el chico actuaba con un entusiasmo difícil de rivalizar.

Muy distinto del tipo de actitud que sostenía con otros.

Porque lo había visto con su socio de Mos Eisley.

Era evidente que el muchacho se llevaba bien con el Toydariano y que había ganado su lealtad, pero la cosa llegaba hasta ahí. Había un afecto calculado con este. Limitado.

Con ellos no.

Con ellos no había límites.

Y no podía evitar pensar que, el hecho de que Luke no tuviese límites, en su afecto, por ambos, más que aterrarlo, lo volvía codicioso y hasta mezquino. Porque, si fuese por él, el tiempo bien podía detenerse en aquel lugar y vivir para siempre seguro, en una pequeña chocita con su hijo y un hombre agradable, que les regalaba a cada instante sus sonrisas.

_¡Jedi! ¡Abre!

Sintió que gritaban afuera y se levantó con rapidez, poniéndose el yelmo.

Agradeció internamente haber desobedecido su primera intención de permanecer en la cómoda ropa de entrecasa que le había procurado Luke y haberse puesto, respetando su rutina, su armadura casi completa.

_¡Que soy yo, hombre! ¡Es importante! ¡No tengo mucho tiempo!

Negó levantando la lanza.

Era la voz del Toydariano. Pero mejor asegurarse.

_¡Mando! – le dijo este al abrirle la puerta y colocarle la lanza entre ceja y ceja - ¡Buen recibimiento muchacho! Eres mucho más consciente de lo que ese chico tuyo es. Las veces que lo he visitado, sólo me ha recibido con las manos descubiertas.

_¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó negando y el comerciante le extendió un dispositivo electrónico, para luego entrar a la casa, sin ser invitado –

_Esto manda el agente de negocios del Jedi. Necesito que lo leas, lo firmes y lo guarden.

_¿Qué es? – le preguntó levantando el aparato -

_Su certificado de matrimonio, obvio – contestó el Toydariano cruzándose de brazos –

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

Preguntó asombrado y luego abrió el primer documento que se hallaba en el dispositivo, para leer exactamente que, era un contrato extenso, que establecía las nupcias entre un Luke Skywalker, humano, de profesión Maestro Jedi y un Din Djarin, de profesión cazarecompensas Mandaloriano.

El segundo documento, establecía la adopción formal, por parte de la pareja antes mencionado del pequeño Grogu, de origen Jedi.

_Necesito…

_Maldita sea, Mando, no te me vas a desmayar aquí – refunfuño el Toydariano ayudándolo a sentarse – Respira hombre, respira.

Era fácil para él decirlo.

¡Él no figuraba en un contrato de matrimonio!

_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi nombre?

Le preguntó al poder volver a enfocar la vista.

_Una amiga tuya, cursó un reclamo por una recompensa sobre el cuerpo de Moff Gideon. Una Marshall. En el formulario tuvo que anotar los nombres de quiénes se repartirían la misma.

_Cara – murmuró negando –

_Esa. Cara Dune.

_¿Y el de mi ad’ika?

_Peli.

Por supuesto. Él se lo había dicho varias veces.

_¿Y por qué? – le preguntó volviendo a señalar el dispositivo –

_Por qué el trono Hutt cayó – contestó el Toydariano sin dudar, mientras se sentaba en otra silla – Y quien lo asumió es enemigo del Jedi.

_Sigo sin entender.

_Cuando el Jedi llegó a mi tienda, Mando, sólo estaba preocupado por ustedes dos. No paró de hablar de ambos. Eso, no lo he visto antes. No ha pasado antes. Él, es siempre una persona medida, calculadora, seria. Sonreírse como un adolescente, mientras me cuenta que se casó después de un rescate, no es propio de su persona. Y eso, como tú bien sabes, no es bueno para ningún guerrero.

No, claro,

Estar desenfocado era un peligro.

Pero, ¿en serio le había dicho eso al Toydariano?

_¿Él te lo contó? – le preguntó tratando de no develar demasiado, puesto que esa era información novedosa para él – ¿Por qué?

_¿Y por qué no habría de contármelo Mando? ¡Soy su socio en Tatooine! ¡Soy la persona que le resuelve sus problemas en este sistema! ¡Si podía confiar en alguien para discutir lo que necesitaba para tener cómodos y protegidos a su esposo y a su hijo, por estos lugares, esa persona era yo! – exclamó el Toydariano llevándose las manos a la cintura, para luego trasladar una a su frente – Por supuesto ¿Tú pensabas que el Jedi iba a esconderte, Mando? ¿En serio? ¿Con lo contento que es obvio que está?

_Pues, no…

_¡No lo ha publicado porque el Senado está lleno de idiotas que le va a hacer la vida imposible a la hermana si se sabe! ¡Media cámara está detrás del Jedi desde hace muchos años y viene y desprecia a todos esos que son dueños de fortunas y planetas por un Mandaloriano que no tiene fondos y por añadidura un niño! ¡Imagina el escándalo! – dijo levantando los brazos en exasperación el ser alado – Dime: ¿le ha contado a su hermana de ti?

_Él, me dijo que quiere conocernos, con su esposo y su hijo.

_¿Y tú crees que una Princesa, va a mover el culo, desde la cómoda residencia que tiene en los mundos del núcleo hasta esta tierra olvidada por todos, por algo menos que el marido de su hermano?

Se mordió los labios dentro del yelmo.

Tenía razón.

Alguien de la alcurnia de la mujer, no querría conocerlos, solo porque su hermano los describía muy bien. Querría conocerlos porque…eran familia. Importantes para él.

Jadeo al recordar las palabras de Luke.

_Oye – le dijo el Toydariano apoyando una mano en su hombro – Se que caigo con esto de sorpresa y que, probablemente, ustedes pensaban en hacer una ceremonia con tu fe, en lugar de la de él, que se ve que es bastante más simple y que, seguramente, solo necesitó para cerrar la cosa el hecho de haberlos rescatado, pero, créeme que el Jedi no es un imbécil. Él no te hubiese mantenido oculto, ni hubiese renegado de ti, cuando se cansará de la novedad. No es así. Supongo que esperaba para armar el papeleo que las cosas se hubiesen calmado y que pudiese haber, al menos, una recepción pequeña para su familia y la tuya.

¿Con el hecho de haberlos rescatado?

¿Eso era lo que había pasado?

¿Los Jedi tenían esas tradiciones?

Dank Farrik, por supuesto que las tenían.

Como las tenían los Mandalorianos.

¡Karking!

¡Estaba casado con Luke!

¡Y no se había dado cuenta!

¡Cuando se había cansado de darle señales!

El chico cocinaba para ellos, proveía sus necesidades, los protegía, los había alojado en sus domicilios, los había rodeado de afecto y sonrisas y…le había hablado a su familia de ambos.

Su familia.

Una de las más poderosas de la Galaxia.

_En cualquier caso, Mando. Debes recuperarte. Habrá tiempo para ceremonias y festejos. Pero ahora necesitan actuar rápido – le dijo el Toydariano sacándolo de su asombro e impresión –

_¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó -

_A qué tienes que firmar esto y rápido. Con el trono Hutt ocupado por uno de los enemigos del Jedi, tiene que quedar claro que tú eres su esposo y el bebe Jedi Grogu su hijo. El Senado, es una espada que necesitas tener para disuadir a este tipo, de no ir por ustedes, ni hacer caer al Jedi por conseguir apresar a alguno.

_Podemos defendernos

_No seas tarado muchacho. Eres más inteligente que eso. Tú lo sabes, yo también lo sé. Dime: ¿A cuántas hordas de cazarecompensas y mercenarios pueden resistir tú y el Jedi solitos si los atacan? ¿Y si les secuestran al bebe? ¿Y si te secuestran a ti? ¿Crees que el Jedi no entregaría su cabeza por verte libre? Está es la mejor solución, entiende. Los tres quedan protegidos y fuera del alcance de este tipo, a menos que quiera desatar una guerra entre el núcleo y Tatooine.

Suspiró negando.

Nuevamente, tenía razón.

_¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

_Poner tu huella digital aquí y aquí – le indicó el Toydariano ayudándolo a colocar su índice en los lugares correspondientes – Como el bebe Jedi no está registrado en ningún archivo, una encargada de menores en el núcleo, responderá por la cesión de su tutela.

_¿Luke no debe hacer nada?

_Ventajas de tener un agente de negocios, Mando. Tiene tu huella biométrica pre cargada – explicó mostrando como, en el lugar que tenía citado el nombre de su ahora esposo, aparecían como por arte de magia, las huellas del índice de este – Listo, ya se transmitió. Mis felicitaciones, caballeros. Ya son una pareja reconocida por la ley de la Nueva República y han adoptado oficialmente al niño. Ahora, sólo les queda terminar de hacer lo que deben hacer.

_¿Qué es qué?

_Marcharse a Mos Pelgo inmediatamente, Mando. Este lugar, ya no les conviene.

_Tengo conocidos en el pueblo, pero aún no los he contactado.

_No hace falta. Ya los esperan. El Marshall me contó de tu aventura con el dragón, mientras organizábamos todo.

_Cobb, habla demasiado.

_Pero es buen tipo, Mando. Y los protegerá. Como su pueblo.

_¿Y tú?

_Yo voy a hacer lo mismo, muchacho – aclaró el comerciante – Voy a meterme dentro del grupo que negocia con este tipo y a mantenerme al tanto de toda la información posible. Si llegó a sospechar que hay medio olor raro, les aviso y se van.

Asintió y el Toydariano se levantó, para dirigirse a la puerta, adónde lo acompañó.

_No olvides Mando. Se van. Esta misma noche de ser posible.

_Lo haremos. Pero, aún no me has dicho como se llama este tipo.

_Ni te lo diré. Tú solo debes decirle al Jedi que la persona que el creyó que había muerto en el pozo de sarlacc, no lo hizo y que está tras su cabeza. Él entenderá.

Asintió y lo vio salir por la puerta, preguntándose, si no estaría soñando.

La situación era demasiado irreal.

Pero no. El aparato seguía en sus manos. Los documentos seguían abiertos.

Desde hacía escasos minutos, era, oficialmente, en papeles legalmente firmados y corroborados por autoridad competente, esposo de Luke Skywalker y padre de Grogu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan! XDDDD!!!  
> AJAJAJJJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAA!!!!  
> Quiero, definitivamente quiero, leer sus comentarios sobre esto, queridos lectores XDDD!!


	19. La agencia de noticias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se largó a reír. ¿Es que acaso su vida nunca dejaría de ser una montaña rusa?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Mi estimada, estimada Princesa

Le dijo con efusivo afecto el senador Kartaro del planeta Exila.

Sonrío divertida. El hombre era un caradura peor que su esposo, pero fantástico jugando a las cartas y, usualmente, un gran aliado en las sesiones.

_Senadora, Kartaro. En este edificio, no tenemos rangos – comentó guiñándole un ojo – Por lo menos, no entre amigos.

El senador en cuestión largó una carcajada aferrando su prominente estómago, para luego aferrar su brazo.

_Usted sabe, mi bella dama, que jamás he podido llevarme mal con la hija de un gran amigo, como lo fue su padre.

Negó suspirando.

Deseaba que, al menos uno de sus encuentros, no le trajese a la memoria a Bail Organa.

Pero no podía ser.

Kartaro había comenzado sus servicios en el Senado muy joven y había tomado partido por el espacio de su padre, cosa que era meritoria, teniendo en cuenta, lo expuesto que este había quedado en los últimos tiempos.

_Ni yo con uno de sus grandes amigos, tampoco – le respondió palmeando la mano del brazo que había sujetado el verde sujeto –

_Muy bien, querida, porque, justo en este momento, creo que vamos a sernos muy necesarios.

Afirmó el otro y le levantó una ceja.

_¿Por qué lo dices?

_Porque, como bien tú sabes, mis accesos a fuentes de información son…

_¿impactantes? ¿privilegiadas?

Le sugirió y el caballero en cuestión volvió a reír.

_Nunca tan así, senadora, pero, digamos que sostengo buenas relaciones con los medios masivos de comunicación de la Galaxia y ellos, son tan amables, como para adelantarme las últimas noticias.

Por una encantadora paga, estaba segura, pero, más allá de ello, era cierto. Kartaro siempre tenía las últimas novedades y ello lo favorecía notablemente en el Senado.

Ya en el pasado se había visto favorecida por estas fuentes misteriosas de información y no tenía dudas acerca de la eficacia de las mismas.

_¿Y qué dicen está vez? – le preguntó viendo que la guiaba a uno de los salones de acuerdos bilaterales más alejados –

_Algo que sólo nuestros ojos pueden ver antes de que estalle.

_**24 horas antes** _

_**Agencia de Noticias Galáctica** _

_**Interestellar** _

__¡Trym! ¡No puedes cambiar la programación así porque sí! ¡Y menos por una vieja leyenda de dios sabe que loco de esos!_

_Exclamó el jefe de redacción, luego de que le dijera que, debían modificar la sección de noticias._

__No es una leyenda Corus, es el sable oscuro._

_Masculló golpeando la mesa._

_Maldita sea su suerte de tener que trabajar con un obtuso ignorante de esa categoría._

_Más no le quedaba otra. Interestellar era la última agencia de noticias que se atrevía a darle trabajo a lo que la mayoría consideraba una bala perdida._

_La togruta que había abandonado su hogar y que no entregaba su vida a la perfección del arte o la diplomacia, sino al salvaje y vertiginoso mundo de las noticias. Que no se guardaba nada y que no aceptaba que, por su género y condición de recién llegada a la Capital, nadie le demandará cuestiones impropias o quisiera aprovecharse de ella._

_Ergo, había saltado de lugar en lugar, casi sin ninguna recomendación, para terminar allí._

__La gente no tiene ni idea de que es esa cosa – desestimó su jefe con un gesto despectivo –_

__Si, si la ponemos en contexto – insistió pasándole un comunicador abierto – Esta es una llamada a las armas de la autodenominada nueva líder de Mandalore._

__Bo-Katan Kryze. Es noticia vieja. La mujer no da entrevistas, los Mandalorianos llaman la atención, pero no tanto y la mayoría, la verdad, los ve como seres de los bajos fondos._

__¿Sabes por qué se dice líder de los Mandalorianos esta chica? – le preguntó cruzándose de brazos –_

__No sé, pero supongo que, aunque no lo quiera, vas a decírmelo – asumió suspirando derrotado el hombre –_

__Por qué asegura que ganó “limpiamente” ella misma, el sable oscuro – le explicó inclinándose sugestivamente hacia su editor – Mientras que el video que mi fuente me ha facilitado, muestra que ella, no lo obtuvo, sino que lo ganó alguien más._

__Oh, oh, oh, eso cambia las cosas – sonrió con malicia el otro, señalándole el asiento, mientras buscaba otro comunicador para tomar nota – Cuéntame más. ¿Qué es este sable oscuro?_

__Es un arma Jedi._

__Bromeas._

__No. Es un arma Jedi, propiedad del primer Jedi Mandaloriano, Tarre Vizsla, quien, en tiempos ancestrales, unificó Mandalore. Luego de eso, lo tuvieron los Jedi en un templo, hasta que el clan Vizsla lo volvió a recuperar robándolo._

_El jefe de redacción pegó un silbido profundo._

__Es una historia de acción. Fantástico. A nuestros seguidores va a encantarles – afirmó anotando diversos puntos en el aparato – Necesitamos fotos del tipo o de estatuas de él o de batallas. Hay que pintarlo como todos los Mandalorianos. Misterioso, inaccesible, encima capaz de llamar a la Fuerza. El supremo líder de tiempos ideales._

_Asintió. Tenía razón. Había que darle más contexto._

__Tenemos que hablar también de Bo-Katan Kryze – apuntó – La mujer tiene una larga historia en la historia de Mandalore y hay muchos Mandalorianos que no la quieren ver ni pintada._

__Ni que lo digas. Era muy joven, pero recuerdo que salió por todas partes que pertenecía a una especie de grupo terrorista y que le había organizado algo así como que un Golpe de Estado a la hermana – reflexionó este golpeándose la barbilla con un dedo –_

__No sé si afirmar que un Golpe, pero sí que se enfrentaron por diferencias irreconciliables._

__Suficiente para nuestros seguidores – aclaró el otro – No necesitan demasiada ayuda para conectar los puntos. Ahora, muéstrame ese video._

_Tomando el primer dispositivo que le entregará accionó el video dejándolo que lo viese con tranquilidad. Total, ella ya lo había revisado cientos de veces. No sólo porque quién se lo había enviado era una vieja, pero algo cuestionable conocida, sino porque no quería volver a meter la pata._

_El video era auténtico. Tomado en una estación imperial, que había sufrido percances hacía muy poco y de los cuales se había hecho cargo, cobrando una generosa recompensa, una muy interesante Marshall que residía en Nevarro._

_La había contactado antes, abriendo el paraguas, pero está le había confirmado que la información de su fuente era correcta. Que dentro de quienes acompañaban la proeza, se encontraba un grupo de Mandalorianos, del cual formaba parte, el que protagonizaba el video. Naturalmente, debería comprender que no podía facilitarle los nombres de los participantes en esta incursión. Por supuesto, le había asegurado, la Nueva República guardaba muy a resguardo los datos y eso era lo correcto a hacer._

_Treinta minutos después y dos lingotes de créditos y tenía la transcripción de los formularios presentados por la Marshall en su terminal._

_Entre ellos figuraba, por supuesto, el nombre de su fuente, lo cual hizo que quisiera golpearse la cabeza con su propia mesa, pero, conocía bastantes personas como para poder modificar ese pequeño detalle y, luego de una suma algo considerable, que, obviamente iba a cobrarle a Fennec, los formularios ya no registraban su nombre y tenía una nueva copia oficial a la cual recurrir._

_En ella no figuraban Bo-Katan Kryze, ni nadie de su gente, pero si la Marshall y un tal Din Djarin, que, suponía, era el nuevo propietario legítimo del arma que tenía la mujer. Un Mandaloriano desconocido, con un hijo muy pequeño, que, aparentemente, lo había movido a interceptar una nave completa con muy pocos recursos, puesto que los secuaces imperiales habían secuestrado al pequeño._

_Otro punto que amarían sus seguidores: un padre desesperado y su amiga, contra los malditos que todo el mundo odiaba, rescatando un peluche adorable de color verde._

_A lo que se sumaba, una persona que podía bien ser interpretado como novio de este, puesto que acudía en su auxilio y luego charlaba con comodidad, mientras cariñosamente le tiraba las orejitas al pequeño._

_Había pensado mil enfoques al ver el video, pero ese era uno de los que más la atraía, la historia cruel con la historia romántica._

__¡No me jodas! ¡Esto es oro! – exclamó Corus levantándose con el intercomunicador en sus manos –_

__Te dije, la pelea es buena – reconoció riendo ante el entusiasmo ajeno –_

__¿A quién le importa la pelea? – volvió a exclamar este dirigiéndose a la puerta - ¡Tertys! ¡Dile a toda la sección de rumores que venga inmediatamente a mi oficina!_

__¡Justo estoy con ellos Jefe! – le contestó la secretaría abriéndole paso a un grupo nutrido de sus compañeros de chimentos que, evidentemente, había llegado corriendo - ¡Berdo me dice que tiene una bomba!_

__No creo que mayor que la mía, pero veamos – río Corus recibiendo de las manos del agitado encargado de sección otro comunicador –_

__Es…es – explicó el hombre tratando de hablar, pero la tos lo detuvo –_

__El certificado de matrimonio de Luke Skywalker – comentó el jefe de redacción con asombro, para luego volverse a ella - ¿Tienes el nombre de este tipo todo tapado?_

__Los formularios dicen que se llama Din, Din Djarin._

__Por todos los cielos, no tenemos una bomba – murmuró Corus – Tenemos el mayor escándalo desde que se creó la Nueva República._

_Estimados seguidores, el siguiente, es un programa pre grabado, ya que, consideramos que es necesario que ustedes tengan la mejor información y, los cronistas que van a ver aquí, cuando esta noticia salga al aire, van a encontrarse de viaje, recabando aún más datos para todos nosotros – comentó con una risita cómplice la conductora del programa que Kataro le estaba mostrando en su intercomunicador – Y, créanme, van a querer muchos, muchos mayores datos.

_Kris, no le adelantes a la gente la sorpresa – la critico también con aire cómplice su compañero-

_Sabes como soy Pilkm, las historias misteriosas me emocionan. Pero basta de adelantarles, demos la bienvenida a dos conocidos y compañeros nuestros, jóvenes cronistas, que nos relatarán los hechos.

_Así es, Kris, con ustedes Trym de nuestra sección de criminales y Berdo, nuestro viejo amigo de los rumores.

Una bella togruta de montrales blancos saludó a cámara y se sento en una de las sillas que se ubicaban alrededor de una mesa circular, seguida de un joven humano de cabellos con corte triangular que mostró una sonrisa blanca a los reflectores.

_¡Bienvenidos! – los saludó la mujer – Siéntese, que estamos ansiosos por escucharlos y nuestros seguidores también, después de todas las pistas que ha sacado la redacción en las terminales.

Los entrevistados largaron una carcajada conjunta ante el entusiasmo de esta y se miraron con complicidad.

_Comencemos por el principio – les dijo la togruta viendo a la cámara – Como todos ustedes sabrán, porque fue noticia y se trató en este mismo lugar, hace un tiempo, se puso en evidencia que había un personaje conocido reclamando ser la nueva dirigente de los Mandalorianos: Bo-Katan Kryze.

_Lo recuerdo – asintió el conductor – Una mujer con mucha historia, que ya ha sido líder de esas personas antes.

_Lamentablemente, como bien afirman nuestras fuentes – explicó el encargado de rumores – la tal Bo-Katan, no se hizo famosa precisamente por las mejores referencias. Se opuso a su hermana en el gobierno, colaboró con quiénes la derrocaron y luego la mataron, para finalmente perder en forma que nadie ha podido averiguar, el sable negro, símbolo de los líderes Mandalorianos a manos del Imperio.

_Amé, amé la historia del sable oscuro, que todos ustedes pueden ver en nuestra red de terminales. Tarre Vizsla era un hombre muy apuesto.

_Y capaz, Kris – señaló la togruta – Unió a los clanes Mandalorianos, fue Caballero Jedi, cuasi fundó una casa, la Casa Vizsla, que entregó grandes representantes a su pueblo a través del tiempo.

_Por qué ya no tenemos hombres así – dijo la mujer suspirando –

_¿Perdón? – preguntó su compañero riendo y haciéndose el ofendido –

_Tú eres la excepción Pilkm, tú eres la excepción – le dijo la conductora a su compañero, palmeando su mano, demostrando que no creía que lo fuera – Pero, volviendo al tema, nos dicen de redacción que, la adquisición de Bo-Katan Kryze de este sable oscuro, tiene su disputa.

_Y tenemos un video que acompaña estas afirmaciones – explicó Pilkm – por lo que les sugiero que no se despeguen de sus pantallas.

La imagen se trasladó del estudio de la agencia, a un pasillo de una nave. En el mismo, se podía ver a un Mandaloriano, totalmente cubierto en una armadura de beskar, rechazar los avances de un secuaz imperial. Exhaló siguiendo los movimientos. El tipo era hábil y manejaba una lanza como a pocos había visto hacerlo. Pero, la atención de la pelea y del mencionado sable y de cómo lo habría adquirido este hombre, se desvió hacia un costado de la pantalla. Cerró los ojos un segundo mientras sus dedos iban al puente de su nariz para negar irritada.

¿Qué demonios hacía Luke ahí? ¿Parado con la boca abierta viendo al Mandaloriano pelear?

No si su hermano, nunca dejaba de ser un desafío.

Ese debía ser el famoso padre de su estudiante. Y ese, debía ser el momento justo en que había empezado a obsesionarse con el tipo.

Momentos más tarde, ambos entraban a un cuarto, arrastrando lo que suponía era el cuerpo del secuaz, para salir, por si le cabía alguna duda, con el niño del que le había enviado la foto, en brazos. El pequeño era tan adorable como lo había visto en la instantánea, pero en esta filmación se veía muy apagado y adolorido. Su corazón de madre se estrujo al ver como el pequeñin se aferraba a su padre, mientras su hermano le daba unas caricias mientras le sonreía.

El video finalizaba retornando al estudio, donde, un silencio muy bien calculado esperaba a sus “seguidores”.

_¿Es ese? – preguntó la conductora llevándose las manos a la boca –

_Nuestro viejo conocido en rumores. El Príncipe y Maestro Jedi, Luke Skywalker – confirmó el jefe de la sección mencionada sonriendo –

_¿Y el hombre en cuestión? – preguntó el conductor –

_Como imaginarán – explicó la togruta – esta noticia es aún muy reciente. Aún quedan muchos aspectos por confimar, pero, de lo que hemos podido saber, el caballero, aparte de ser obviamente Mandaloriano y de derrotar al sujeto conocido como Moff Gideon, desarmándolo de su sable, que no es otro que el sable oscuro que hoy se encuentra en posesión de Bo-Katan Kryze, es el padre del pequeño que acabamos de ver. Por lo que se deja ver en la recompensa reclamada por una Marshall que lo acompañó, el niño había sido raptado del lado de su padre y esté organizó un equipo para rescatarlo.

_¡Pobrecito! – exclamó la conductora - ¿Había hecho el padre la denuncia?

_Kris, tú sabes mejor que nadie, que, en el borde exterior, es muy difícil impartir justicia – suspiró la togruta – El hombre juzgo que era necesario hacer algo por sí mismo y, no puedo culparlo. La denuncia de la Marshall habla de que llevaron a cabo experimentos en el pequeño.

_Que horrible – comentó el conductor negando – Pobre hombre. Si alguien le pusiera una mano encima a mis hijos, actuaría de manera similar.

_Creo que – comentó el jefe de la sección de rumores – todos haríamos lo mismo y quizá, por eso, es que, nuestro segundo protagonista, decidió involucrarse.

_El Maestro Skywalker, aparte de ser uno de nuestros solteros más codiciados, actualmente ocupando el puesto número dos, después de su Majestad Loftu de Pwel, es conocido por su ardua labor humanitaria y de defensa de los más débiles. No me extraña que haya decidido unirse a la empresa de un padre desesperado – dijo la conductora guiñándole un ojo a la cámara – Y que, a consecuencia de ello, nuestros seguidores, lo terminen subiendo hasta lograr el primer puesto.

_Tus seguidores van a hacer mucho, pero mucho más que eso Kris – le dijo riendo bajo el jefe de la sección de rumores –

_Ohhhh, percibo que la historia continuó entonces – le cuestionó la conductora –

_Por lo pronto – intervinó la togruta – Sabemos, en primer lugar, que se fueron juntos, puesto que la misma Marshall confirmó esto. El Mandaloriano y su hijo, partieron con el Maestro Jedi, con destino desconocido y sin mayor apoyo que el joven Skywalker, puesto que, el hombre en cuestión, no tiene ninguna propiedad a su nombre, no ha cobrado su parte en créditos de la recompensa, ni ha vuelto a trabajar para el Sindicato de Cazarecompensas como nos ha explicado su delegado principal en el borde exterior.

El conductor largó una carcaja entretenido.

_¡No me digan que este caballero sin fondos y con un niño le ha ganado a todos los pretendientes adinerados y de inmejorable posición que ha tenido el Príncipe!

_¡No! – preguntó la locutora con emoción - ¿En serio? ¿Es posible?

_Comprendo tu sorpresa Kris – le dijo sonriendo el encargado de rumores – Todos apostábamos a que, veríamos a esa beldad, envejecer en soledad, pero, aparentemente, el nuevo líder de los Mandalorianos tiene algo detrás de toda esa armadura, porque, el documento que va a ver el público en pantalla, nos cuenta que, uno de nuestros solteros más codiciados, ha salido del ranking.

Se llevó las manos a la boca al ver la información que se desplegaba.

Un acta de matrimonio.

Entre su hermano y un Din Djarin.

Seguida de un acta de adopción, de ambos, respecto del niño, al que, por la reglamentación correspondiente, se le protegía la imagen, tachando su nombre.

_¡Que romántico! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Mis felicitaciones a la pareja si está viendo esta transmisión! ¡Les deseo la mayor felicidad!

_Lo mismo digo. Tuve el gusto de conocer al Maestro Skywalker y es un hombre que se merece a alguien que, evidentemente, es una buena persona, a su lado – confirmó el conductor – Mis felicitaciones a ambos y al joven que han adoptado.

_¡Me había olvidado del niño! – comentó la conductora con expresión enternecida - ¡Estoy seguro que debe estar muy feliz junto a sus padres!

_Desde la sección rumores, estamos invitando a todos los seguidores a expresar su apoyo ante la buena noticia en nuestras terminales. Demos una señal de aceptación y de celebración, son tan escasas las buenas noticias que, cuando hay una así, deberíamos todos colaborar, ¿no?

_¡Totalmente de acuerdo! – exclamó la conductora tomando un intercomunicador de la mesa - ¡No sean tímidos! ¡Escriban o envíen sus videos con felicitaciones! ¡Nos encargaremos de hacérselos llegar a la familia del Príncipe, ya que este debe aún estar en su luna de miel!

_Hablando de eso – preguntó el locutor - ¿Han podido obtener declaraciones de parte de esta?

_Lamentablemente no. La Princesa se encontraba ocupada en un arduo debate en el Senado y su esposo estaba igualmente ocupado en su puesto como General. Aunque nos atendió su pequeño niño, quién nos dijo que le pasaría las novedades a su madre, muy contento al escuchar la noticia de que tenía un nuevo primo.

Se golpeó la frente, mientras los miembros de la mesa reían con ternura.

Iba a matar a C-3PO y a Han por dejarlo contestar sin supervisión.

_Niños, siempre tan adorables

_Mis hijos estarían igual de excitados, Kris, más cabezas para unir a la travesura – río el conductor, para luego volverse a la togruta - ¿Y respecto de Bo-Katan Kryze?

_La señora en cuestión no ha respondido ninguno de nuestros intentos de comunicación. Le hemos transmitido el video y solicitado declaraciones, pero nos ha contestado el silencio.

_No me extraña – dijo la conductora cruzándose de brazos – Evidentemente sus reclamos sobre el trono de Mandalore, no estaban exactamente justificados.

_Los Mandalorianos, no van a tomarse bien esto – observó el conductor –

_Los Mandalorianos deberían estar contentos de que las cosas les han salido mejor – expresó el encargado de rumores – Si bien todo aún está a confirmar, los reportes que tenemos del cazarecompensas que hoy es su nuevo Manda’lor, nos hablan de un hombre muy correcto y seguidor estricto de las tradiciones de ese credo.

_Que ahora, une todo el símbolo de los clanes de Mandalore, a la casa real de Alderaan y Naboo, al contraer nupcias con el Príncipe – apuntó la togruta –

_El destino, nadie me va a quitar de la cabeza que fue el destino – comentó la conductora –

_Destino o no, estimados seguidores, hasta aquí ha llegado nuestro explosivo reportaje – observó el conductor volviéndose a cámara – Los dejamos agradeciendo la presencia de nuestros compañeros e invitándolos a ustedes a hacerse oír en nuestras terminales, como dijo Kris. Somos Interstellar, tu agencia de noticias galáctica.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se largó a reír.

¿Es que acaso su vida nunca dejaría de ser una montaña rusa?

_¿Cuándo va a salir esta grabación al aire?

_Está saliendo en estos momentos, querida. El jefe de redacción es amigo, pero no tanto como para detener una primicia de estas características.

_Lo entiendo – afirmó suspirando mientras sacaba su comunicador de uno de sus bolsillos para enviarle un mensaje a su esposo – es la noticia del siglo, después de la derrota del Imperio.

_Incluso más que ella – señaló Kartaro – La gente, con la caída del Imperio, sintió esperanza, pero también incertidumbre y miedo. Esta aventura de tu hermano, viene a llenarle de felicidad el corazón a muchos en tiempos muy difíciles. Tiene todos los complementos para que el pueblo llano delire con ella: un niño maltratado, un padre desesperado y pobre, que, adquiere un trono por pura suerte y un Príncipe que aparece para rescatar a su caballero en peligro y que logra su mano, pese a no tener este ningún bien a su nombre.

_Para mí, en cambio, va a ser un dolor de cabeza – dijo negando –

_Puede que sí, puede que no – observó el exila – Si el público reacciona, como creo que va a reaccionar, tu influencia en el Senado, va a sobrepasar ampliamente cualquier berrinche que Bo-Katan Kryze y sus seguidores puedan crear. Lo único que necesitas…

_¿Es darle una mano a mi nuevo cuñado? – comentó riendo al comprender adónde iba el hombre –

_Exactamente – le contestó este – y te recomiendo salir a hablar pronto, la cresta de la ola en estas noticias.

_No dura demasiado y puedes ahogarte.

Reconoció mostrándole el comunicador en el cual no había dejado de tipear.

En su pantalla podía observarse el muro de la terminal de la agencia de noticias, dónde, desde su cuenta oficial, había subido la imagen de su nuevo sobrino que le mandara Luke, oliendo flores, visiblemente contento, con una leyenda que decía: “Desde la Casa Real, damos la bienvenida a sus nuevos miembros, compartiendo con ustedes la felicidad de mi hermano, mi nuevo cuñado y sobrino. Les solicitamos, por supuesto, el debido respeto por su privacidad, en estos tiempos tan recientes a su unión, la cual, debido a las circunstancias que son de público conocimiento, aún queda por celebrar, pero dejamos abierta la posibilidad de todo aquel que quiera extenderle sus felicitaciones, pueda enviar su mensaje a nuestra terminal también. Los mismos serán correctamente transmitidos. Por este mismo medio, agradecemos a la Agencia Interestellar, por tocar con tanta delicadeza y alegría, el hecho. Quedo a su disposición para cualquier declaración o entrevista que precisen. Princesa Leia Organa, Senadora”

_¡Chewie!

Gritó Han al terminar la entrevista.

Había recibido un mensaje de parte de Leia y había salido de debajo de uno los alerones del Halcón Milenario para sintonizar la nota.

Decir que la mandíbula le había llegado al piso era poco.

Si le sumaba que su propio hijo había hecho declaraciones sin filtro a un medio de comunicación, la sorpresa era aún mayor.

Su copiloto se apareció entonces, con el pequeño rey de roma en brazos.

_No tenemos tiempo que perder – le dijo al Wookie – El Halcón tiene que estar listo para partir cuando Leia lo diga.

El peludo segundo al mando lo observó extrañado y le gruño su extrañeza.

_No me digas nada a mí. Esto es problema de Luke, no mío. Yo no hice nada.

_¿Es porque el tío se casó, papá?

Preguntó Ben y tuvo que largar una carcajada al verle la cara a Chewbacca.

_¡Sí! – le dijo a su hijo levantándolo de los brazos del otro – Tu tío está en tantos problemas, quizá más que nosotros por dejarte atender esa llamada.

_Oh, por dios, díganme que alguien está viendo esto

Exclamó uno de los redactores de rumores, observando su comunicador, tras lo cual, varios de sus compañeros se acercaron para observar lo que indicaba.

_Alguien que llame a la mujer y acuerde una entrevista, pero ayer – exclamó Berdo, mientras su personal se derretía por el mensaje de la Princesa y la foto del pequeño niño oliendo florcitas –

_¡Muy bien Mando!

Exclamaron los parroquianos de Mos Pelgo, luego de observar el video en el bar, mientras su Marshall estallaba en carcajadas.

El secreto les había durado muy poco a los tortolitos.

_¡Ya pará de reírte! ¡No es gracioso! ¡Ahora sí que nos va a matar!

Exclamó Fennec, también riéndose un poco al terminar el noticiero.

Trym era una de sus ex parejas y le había enviado el video confiando en que su visión criminalista no la llevará por esos lugares, pero, lamentablemente, la historia romántica le había ganado a la política.

Y ahora, tanto ella, como el nuevo líder criminal de Tatooine, iban a tener, por su indiscreción un blanco tatuado en sus traseros.

_¡Imagina la cara de Bo-Katan! – exclamó Boba, sin parar de reírse - ¡Es…es demasiado bueno!

Tenía razón, pensó acompañando sus carcajadas, la cara de la mujer iba a ser de premio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo parar. Les juro que no puedo parar de reír con esto.  
> Dejen sus comentarios, queridos lectores!


	20. Vida de casados - Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Levantó una ceja. No señor, él estaba limpio. Ese iba a ser su trabajo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Apenas salido el Toydariano de la casa, permaneció quieto en la cocina, casi por diez minutos.

Su mente, todavía trataba de comprender lo que sucedía, y, tuvo que asumir, después de esos instantes, que, probablemente, por mucho tiempo, no podría hacerlo.

Solamente debía aceptar lo que acontecía y, como en cada maldita ocasión en la que su existencia, daba un giro de 180 grados, adaptarse.

Había una amenaza sobre ellos.

Una amenaza en forma de un nuevo líder criminal que, no iba a dejar pasar la estupenda oportunidad de aprovechar su momentum, para exterminar a sus enemigos, viejos y nuevos.

Lo mejor era, aprovechar la distracción de la asunción, como había dicho Pritt y largarse lo suficientemente lejos como para que al tipo le costará reconocer la cara de su nuevo esposo.

Se quitó el yelmo y las muñequeras, dejando la lanza junto a ellas.

El primer orden de cosas era organizar víveres, ropa e implementos. Todo lo que habían sacado, debía volverse a guardar y a subirse al speeder, con celeridad. La comida que tenían, debía empaquetarse, con el fin de brindarles sustento en el viaje. El agua tenía que preservarse de similar manera. El speeder debía comprobarse antes de partir.

Y, para todo eso, necesitaba ayuda.

Por lo que, bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto del Jedi.

_¿R2? – preguntó y el droide salió de su estación de carga para ir a su encuentro, emitiendo sonidos de extrañeza al verlo solo en el lugar – Necesitamos irnos. Vino Pritt. Dice que a tu Amo lo busca un enemigo, que ahora dirige uno de los sindicatos criminales más importantes del planeta. Alguien que sobrevivió a un pozo de sarlacc ¿Sabes de quién habla?

El pequeño droide empezó a moverse aceleradamente de un lado para el otro.

El Toydariano tenía razón.

Lo conocían.

_Necesito ayuda – le dijo poniéndole una mano encima de uno de sus brazos – Luke y Grogu están entrenando y volverán pronto. Hay que dejar todo listo para irnos ¿Puedes revisar el speeder y verificar que este listo para partir?

El pequeño droide hizo un sonido de asentimiento y luego volvió a ver la habitación.

_Yo empaco las cosas de Luke. No te preocupes – le aseguró – También tengo que guardar las mías y las de Grogu.

El amigo robótico de su esposo, dudo unos segundos, pero luego se dirigió a la entrada, para ir a ocuparse de lo que le había pedido.

En su caso, hizo lo que le había prometido. Rápidamente observó la habitación e identificó las pertenencias del Jedi. Apenas unas mudas de ropa, sus botas altas, su capa extra, un par de libros y unos elementos de aseo personal que, dobló, apiló y llevó al primer piso.

Allí, expeditivamente recolecto las cosas de su hijo y suyas, usando casi todas las bolsas en las que habían venido, para poder guardar también las del Jedi. Sus elementos de limpieza e higiene, fueron a otra, mientras que la última fue ocupada por la ropa que no habían podido aún lavar. Solamente dejó fuera, una muda de ropa para el pequeño y su nuevo padre y los elementos que precisarían antes de asearse.

Él no lo necesitaba.

Se había bañado al despertar, puesto que pensaba quedarse en la casa y no entrenar como los otros dos.

Apenas había terminado de hacer esto, cuando el droide se apareció.

_¿Está todo listo?

Le preguntó y el pequeño aparato chirrió la confirmación.

_¿Hay algo más que debamos tener en cuenta de la casa? ¿Algo que deba apagarse, dejarse programado u otra cosa? ¿Hay un sistema de seguridad que debamos borrar?

Casi se río al escuchar al atrevido aparato, prácticamente, refunfuñar como diciendo: _¿por qué me tomas? ¿por un inútil?_

_No quise ofenderte – le aclaró – No sé cómo se ordena este lugar.

El droide lo ignoró y se dirigió a las bolsas, para dejar salir una de sus extensiones que le permitían sujetar objetos y marcharse llevándoselas, seguramente al speeder.

Se encogió de hombros, dejando de prestarle atención y se volvió a concentrar en lo siguiente: alimento y agua. Había pensado en una comida bastante liviana para esa noche y, lo único con lo que la varió, fue, añadir elementos secos, para poder extender la misma. En Mos Pelgo, se ocuparía de organizar algo más elaborado, pero, al terminar de guardar en una serie de contenedores el alimento, supo que, era la opción correcta. El pueblo estaba a dos días de viaje, si realizaban extensas paradas. Con menores detenciones, cubrirían el camino en día y medio. El agua, no fue tampoco un problema. La casa contaba con tres tanques fáciles de llenar y cómodos para ubicar en el speeder.

Para cuando, terminó de llenarlos, el droide había trasladado casi todo lo que había organizado y él lo acompañó en su último viaje, con su lanza, a fin de asegurarse que todo estuviese atado adecuadamente y poder colocarla entre lo que había que transportar.

_Quédate aquí – le dijo a la unidad R2 – Ten todo organizado. Apenas lleguen, haré que se bañen y nos vamos.

El droide se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al final del speeder, dónde estaba la cámara que lo acomodaba.

Por su lado, retornó al primer piso, para encontrarse conque, justo en ese momento, Luke y Grogu entraban por la puerta.

_¡Din! ¿A qué no sabes? ¡Grogu pudo levitar dos piedras enormes por casi diez minutos sin cansarse!

Sonrió al ver la imagen que ofrecían ambos.

Con sus respectivos ponchos y sombreros.

Cubiertos de polvo.

Con su ad’ika con una florcita en las manos.

Y Luke con sus mejilas manchadas, donde las manitos de su hijo, evidentemente, se habían apoyado, seguramente después de tomar agua.

Cerró los ojos y se dio el permiso de inhalar y exhalar antes de volver a abrirlos, para dirigirse a su encuentro.

Haciendo a un lado todas las dudas y explicaciones que había planeado pedirle, se merecía esto, pensó, se lo merecía.

_¿Eso es para mí? – le preguntó a su hijo quien le entregó la flor, ubicado como estaba en los brazos de su maestro y río bajo cuando juntó su frente con la suya, luego de quitarle el pequeño sombrero – Gracias, ad’ika. Es muy linda.

_Te dije que iba a gustarle – le dijo Luke al niño a su lado –

Se volvió a ver, en ese momento al Jedi.

El chico tenía encastrado su propio sombrero sobre sus cabellos rubios desordenados, el rostro manchado, pero los ojos celestes más claros que conociera y la sonrisa más amplia que pudiese verse.

Y lo había elegido a él, de todo un universo de personas con mucha mejor posición y pasado.

No vaciló, entonces, al reunir el sombrero de su hijo con el del Jedi en una de sus manos, para repetir la acción que había llevado a cabo con el niño, con él.

Sujetar suavemente su nuca y juntar su frente con la suya.

_Para los Mandalorianos – le confesó con suavidad – esta es nuestra forma de besar. Por ahora, es, lo que puedo darte, cyar’ika.

El chico abrió enormemente los ojos y trato de hablar, pero, se quedó mudo.

Negó separándose. El muy tonto había esperado otra reacción.

Podía entenderlo.

También tenía una fe incomprendida. Muchas veces tachada de desquiciada y propia de fanáticos. Incluso por quiénes deberían considerarlos hermanos.

Él, como uno de los últimos Jedi, hijo de un padre con tanta mala fama en la espalda, no debía pasar por consideraciones diferentes. Su fe y creencias, también debían ser catalogadas como propias de fanáticos.

_Yo – finalmente le dijo sonrojándose – no…si es todo lo que puedes darme…en toda mi vida…estaré feliz Din. Yo…no esperaba nada, ¿sabes?

¿No esperaba nada?

¿De su esposo?

¿Es qué estaba demente?

¿Quién ofrece tanto para esperar nada?

Tuvo ganas internas de gruñir.

Peli había tenido tanta razón.

Hasta el Toydariano la había tenido.

Luke Skywalker era irreproducible.

_Pues deberías – le dijo acariciando su mejilla – pero, me temo que ese, será de tema de conversación para más adelante. Vino Pritt.

_¿Qué? – preguntó este asombrado - ¿Para qué? Se suponía que tenía que mandar una señal nada más.

_El trono Hutt cayó y el liderazgo criminal de todo Tatooine, está en manos de un enemigo tuyo. Alguien que, según sus palabras, tú creíste devorado en un pozo de sarlacc.

Inmediatamente, la figura del Jedi se transformó de ese chico amable y feliz de sonrisa amplia, a la del implacable guerrero que se encontrase en la nave y destruyera, sin demasiado esfuerzo, un escuadrón de droides negros, luego de deshacerse de su jefe.

_Pues no durará mucho tiempo sobre el trono – comentó con hielo en la voz - ¿Te dijo Pritt dónde se encuentra?

_No Jedi. No vas a ir a buscarlo.

_No permitiré que los amenace.

_Lo sé. Pero no me hace falta la cabeza del tipo.

_Pero Din…

_No. Voy a ejercer mi derecho como familia a demandar. Tú no vas a dejarnos a Grogu y a mí solos para ir a exponerte a una pelea innecesaria, arriesgando la vida y el entrenamiento de nuestro ad’ika. Pritt nos ha organizado que nos reciban en Mos Pelgo y vamos a irnos, inmediatamente, los tres, allí, a escondernos, lejos y tranquilos. Y no quiero que me discutas, Luke.

El Jedi frunció sus labios y exhaló frustrado.

También podía entender eso.

Pero no había remedio.

Tendría que soportar las ganas de ir a golpear criminales a sablazos de luz.

_Está bien. Voy a ordenar las cosas.

_Ya están organizadas. Con R2 tenemos todo listo. Tus cosas incluidas.

Luke cerró los ojos e inspiró.

_Disculpa es…

_La costumbre de estar solo. Lo sé – le dijo cruzándose de brazos – Tiempo al tiempo. Pero ahora, necesito que tú y Grogu tomen un baño rápido, porque no van a viajar así.

El chico le extendió a su hijo y le dijo.

_Me apresuraré y luego podrás bañarlo tranquilo.

Levantó una ceja. No señor, él estaba limpio. Ese iba a ser su trabajo.

_Grogu necesita un baño. Tú vas a bañarte. Háganlo juntos.

Le dijo volviendo a colocarlo entre sus brazos.

_¿Estás seguro?

Río bajo.

_Luke. Grogu es también ad’ika tuyo. No va a tener problemas en que tú lo bañes. Ve. En la puerta tienes una bolsa de ropa sucia y sobre la cama las mudas de ambos. Deja allí las que usen y, apenas estén cambiados, los espero en el speeder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, nuestro rubio perdido principal, sigue perdido, como siempre XDDDD!!!!!  
> ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta?  
> ¡Tomo apuestas queridos lectores! XDDDD!!!!  
> Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias!


	21. Vida de casados - Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Parece que, el día de hoy, vamos de emoción en emoción"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Parece que, el día de hoy, vamos de emoción en emoción.

Le dijo al pequeño al entrar en el cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta, apoyando su peso en ella.

Cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

No debería.

Tenían que salir corriendo.

Debería ser metódico y rápido.

Pero, ¿alguien podía culparlo?

Din le había dicho que así besaba su gente.

Que era lo que, por ahora, podía darle.

Su propio niño de doce años, el mismo tipo de reacción que le había criticado a su hermana, había estallado en gritos de felicidad cuando él había hecho eso.

_Normal para Grogu

Le dijo el niño volviéndolo a la realidad, de sus sueños con su padre.

_¿En serio?

Le preguntó poniéndolo sobre el lavamanos, para irle quitando la ropa.

_Grogu correr siempre. Piratas primero. Otros después. Imperio con Buir. Villano con Maestro. Normal.

Se llevó las manos al rostro negando.

No debería ser normal.

No para un niño tan pequeño, de acuerdo a los años que podía vivir su especie.

_Te prometo – le dijo con un suspiro descubriéndose – que no tendremos que correr más en un tiempo. Y lamento mucho, haberlos arrastrado a este problema.

_Grogu no mal. Grogu contento.

Explicó el niño sonriendo.

_¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

Le preguntó divertido mientras empezaba a sacarse su propia ropa.

_Grogu tiene Buir. Y, Buir, decir que Jedi también Buir, ahora.

Si alguien lo hubiese estado viendo, en esos precisos momentos, hubiese puesto en duda cualquier tipo de entrenamiento que hubiese atravesado. Porque al escuchar decirle eso el pequeño, trastabillo, sacándose sus pantalones, para casi caerse de cabeza contra la ducha.

_¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas Grogu?

Le cuestionó terminando de quitarse la prenda para arrojarla junto con las otras ropas de ambos en la bolsa y levantarlo con sus manos para acercarlo a sus ojos.

_Buir decir Grogu ad’ika de Jedi – explicó el niño - Buir decir Jedi papá, ahora.

Oh, por dios.

Oh, por dios.

Oh, por dios.

Era cierto.

Din, lo había dicho.

_“Tú no vas a dejarnos a Grogu y a mí solos_ _para ir a exponerte a una pelea innecesaria, arriesgando la vida y el entrenamiento de nuestro ad’ika”_

Por eso lo había dejado bañarlo.

Prácticamente se lo había ordenado, como si fuera su responsabilidad.

Como si fuera un tirón de orejas amable, a un esposo, que no caía en que, su pareja, había organizado todo y él quería darle una tarea extra encima.

_No. No sé qué decir – le comentó al pequeño –

_No decir nada. Grogu contento. Buir contento. Todo estar bien. ¿Jedi contento?

Eh… ¿cómo lo explicaba?

Jedi estaba sorprendido.

No tenía nada que ver con la alegría.

Pensó metiéndolos a la ducha para abrir el agua.

Din había pasado de alejarlo un montón, por sus propias metidas de pata, lo admitía, a tomar un compromiso de esa manera, que, no le había dado tiempo a sus pobres corazón y cerebro, de asimilarlo.

Grogu agitó sus orejitas bajó el agua y se río con ganas. El niño era adorable. Y... resulta que ahora, tanto él como su papá, querían que fuese su otro padre.

Inspiró y lo abrazó con fuerza.

_Jedi muy contento - le respondió finalmente - ¿ad'ika? ¿Está bien dicho?

El niño restregó su carita contra su pecho asintiendo.

Papá.

Era papá.

De un pequeñito adorable, con sus mismas habilidades, que se parecía a un Maestro a quién había respetado enormemente.

Ya no estaba solo en el universo.

Ya no tenía que pensar que sus días estarían plagados de silencio.

Iba a haber pasitos donde estuviera, detrás suyo, acompañados de una vocecita algo aguda, que lo iba a llamar Buir y le iba a preguntar todas y cada una de las preguntas que los niños hacían a sus padres.

Iba a poder juntarse con su hermana para que su sobrino y su hijo pudieran jugar.

Iba a poder decirle a Han y a Chewie, que no, que no podían darle tantos dulces, pero que si podían llevarlo de paseo en el Halcón.

Iba a poder enseñarle a manejar su X-Wing.

Cuando fuera bastante más grande. Obvio. Porque por una década iba a permanecer lo más alejado posible de todos los peligros. Muchas gracias.

_Tu tía va a estar muy asombrada y feliz -le dijo lavándolo- Ella quería un sobrino.

_¿Tía? -le preguntó Grogu-

_Mi hermana Leia. Es tu tía.

_Buir tiene palabra tía

_Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuál? - le cuestionó sacándolo de la ducha para rodearlo, como había visto hacer a su padre la primera noche, de una toalla-

_Ba... - contestó el niño pensando- Ba'vodu. Tío o tía. Buir dice eso. Ad'ika Grogu. Buir Jedi. Ba'buir papa de Jedi. Ba'vodu...

_Leia y su esposo, Han.

El pequeño asintió y fue su turno de meterse a la ducha.

_También tienes un primo -le dijo lavándose él - se llama Ben.

El que iba a estar por las nubes de conocer a Grogu.

Ben era un niño tranquilo y feliz. Su padre y su madre lo mimaban y consentían. Pero sabía que era diferente de los demás niños y ello lo hacía dudar de sí mismo.

Especialmente cuando su madre seguía negándose a que se entrenase como Jedi.

_Es muy parecido a ti - continúo diciéndole mientras terminaba de bañarse y se secaba - es pequeño y tiene habilidades.

_¿Ben Jedi?

_No - le dijo levantandolo en brazos y agarrando la bolsa con la otra mano- Su mamá no quiere.

_¿Ba'vodu tampoco Jedi?

_Podría, pero no. Leia no quiere ser Jedi.

_¿Ba'vodu Han? - preguntó Grogu al apoyarlo sobre la cama y comenzar a ponerle su pequeña ropa-

_Tu tío Han es piloto. No es Jedi.

_¿Nave grande?

Largó una carcajada, recordando la destartalada nave que su cuñado se negaba a abandonar.

_Y vieja. Pero de las mejores y más fieles - aseveró recordando las palabras de este - El Halcón Milenario.

_Buir piloto. Nave casa. Imperio volar.

Suspiró.

Lo había dicho con Peli.

Había perdido su Razor Crest.

_No le cuentes, pero, cuando averigüe la fecha de cumpleaños de tu padre, pienso regalarle una Razor. Nueva. Para que pueda destartalarla él.

_¿Qué ser cumpleaños?

Casi volvió a caerse al escucharlo preguntar eso. ¿Cómo podía ser que no supiese que era un cumpleaños?

_Grogu, ¿tú sabes cuándo naciste?

_No. Maestro Yoda decir que no importar. Importar llegada templo

Por supuesto.

Su vida anterior dejaba de importar una vez que llegaba al templo. Y, probablemente, en defensa de Yoda, no supiese cuando exactamente había nacido Grogu. No se le escapaba aquello de: _“de la tierra naciste, sin mamá ni papá”_. Que era la versión del Maestro de: _“no tengo una idea de dónde, ni de cuando vienes, pero, estás aquí”_. Entonces, era una forma amable, la de colocar esa fecha, como la de su natalicio.

Pero, con ellos, no iba a funcionar.

_Uhmmm, ¿qué te parece, si con tu papá, elegimos todos una fecha de cumpleaños y lo festejamos? - el niño sonrió ya vestido y asintió – Ahora, me tengo que cambiar rápido, porque ya hemos demorado mucho y, hablando de tu Buir, me va a regañar.

_Buir no regañar Jedi. Buir decir nombre Jedi. Buir mostrar rostro Jedi. Buir elegir Jedi para Buir Grogu. Como elegir Grogu para ad’ika.

Contuvo el aliento un segundo cuando el pequeño hizo esas observaciones.

Porque, una vez más, tenía razón.

Su Buir, nunca lo regañaba, nunca le llamaba la atención. Desde que, observaba, había dejado atrás la noción de que quería cobrarle sus servicios, tenía toda una serie de actitudes, que, no se condecían con las de un papá de un simple estudiante.

Din no decía su nombre, sus amigos lo llamaban Mando.

Grogu le había dicho en la X-Wing, que su papá, no le había dicho su nombre, hasta que se lo había confiado a él. Aunque había sido un hecho muy previo, podía considerarse como, la primera muestra de confianza hacia su persona.

Din no mostraba su rostro.

Ninguno de los Mandalorianos que conocía lo hacía.

El rostro, estaba reservado, evidentemente, para personas muy, muy cercanas.

 _“Luke. Grogu es también ad’ika tuyo”_ le había dicho _“Tú no vas a dejarnos a Grogu y a mí solos”_

_Ad’ika, es hijo – razonó dejando caer las botas que tenía en una mano – Din…Din no está hablando de… está…

Din lo trataba como si fuese su esposo.

Por eso le había dicho que, por ahora, era lo único que podía darle.

Porque había tomado una decisión desde que hablará con Peli.

Cuando la mujer le preguntara: _“Que si el Jedi, no busca… tú sabes, sino que habla en serio, serio, ¿qué harías?”_

Él le había dicho que ambos tenían que respetar su fe. Cosa que, habían cumplido

Cuidar a su familia y su clan. Él había organizado su residencia, protección y alimentos. No lo había hecho para cobrarlo, de acuerdo, pero, Din bien podría haberlo visto como señal de cortejo formal. Demonios, le había dicho que le había contado a su única hermana de él de que vivían juntos, con un niño a educar y que ella quería conocerlo.

Criar a los niños en la fe e ideas Mandalorianas. Él había insistido en que Grogu escuchase a su padre y había traducido para este, las respuestas del pequeño y sus preguntas.

Defensa personal, era un ítem que no hacía falta ni discutir. Podía defenderse. No era un estorbo.

Había indagado por su lengua. Usando adecuadamente las palabras que le enseñara.

Salvo la armadura y el tema del líder, a los que, ninguno de los dos tenía acceso, bien podría afirmarse que había cumplido todo lo que había pedido.

Mucho más rápido y ecléctico de lo que se lo había imaginado.

Casi delirante.

Pero, parecía que él había ido dando pasos, que Din había retribuido creyendo que significaban algo muy diferente de lo que significaban para él.

Y Din había elegido.

Como había elegido a Grogu.

Pritt, claramente, había acelerado los tiempos con la amenaza de Fett.

Por eso, Din, sólo podía darle, por ahora, expresiones suaves de afecto.

Porque aún no había podido superar su pasado y no lo culpaba.

Lo que significaba que, no sólo era papá del niño.

Era…el nuevo esposo de su padre.

Por lo que Leia había enviado, en el libro de Mando’a, se decía que, las ceremonias mandalorianas eran bastante simples y directas. Los festejos, aunque eran preferibles, podían o no seguirlas. De hecho, explicaba que, ceremonias como el matrimonio o la adopción, sólo precisaban la aceptación de quiénes participaban, algunas palabras entre estos y poco más.

Porque Mandalore vivió de guerra en guerra y sus hombres y mujeres, nunca habían estado seguros, de que el mañana no trajera inconvenientes.

Entonces se decía y se cumplía.

Porque mañana podías no estar.

Se puso entonces rápidamente las botas, se acomodó la ropa, colgó su sable de luz de su cintura y tomando a Grogu en un brazo y a la bolsa en otro, maniobró con la versión digital del libro que le había enviado su hermana por el intercomunicador, hasta encontrar las simples líneas que había leído en la parte de tradiciones.

Seguramente las diría mal.

Seguramente las pronunciaría mal.

Seguramente pasaría vergüenza por una y otra cosa.

Pero, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Los Mandalorianos tenían razón.

Mañana no tenía seguridad de que pasaría. Mañana podía arrepentirse para toda la vida de no aceptar y de dudar. Mañana, si no hacía algo hoy, Din y Grogu, podían convertirse en un lejano sueño.

Por lo que, al salir del hangar y encontrar el speeder cargado, con R2 arriba ya, solamente se permitió detenerse, para cerrar adecuadamente la puerta. Ya que, después, avanzó hasta dónde estaba su ahora, increíblemente, cubierta pareja, para, luego de dejar caer la bolsa con la ropa sucia a un costado, sujetar su nuca y hacer que juntará su frente con la suya para susurrarle.

_Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde (Somos uno cuando estamos juntos, somos uno cuando estamos separados, lo compartiremos todo y, juntos, criaremos guerreros).

Abrió los ojos asombrado al escucharlo pronunciar los votos tradicionales de los suyos, para luego, dejar escapar un suspiro y sonreír.

El Jedi, no había tomado a la ligera las cosas.

Se había preparado.

Como dijera Pritt, simplemente, había pensado en estirar un poco la cuestión hasta hacerlo más amigable y no asustarlo. Para poder esperar a su hermana, que era su única familia. Para que no estuviesen ocultándose en un mundo arenoso, sino en esa luna de la que le hablará a su hijo.

Y, sin tener ni idea de lo que el comerciante había traído a la puerta de ambos, había sellado su destino, sin ningún tipo de red sobre la que apoyarse.

_Luke…

_No hace falta que me las digas tú…yo, estoy bien así…

Río bajo negando.

No era eso.

Se separó y se quitó el yelmo.

_No quiero hacerlo con el yelmo puesto – le explicó acariciando la cabecita de su hijo – Es una tradición importante para los míos, quiero ver a los ojos a mi esposo, cuando las pronuncie.

El Jedi inspiró y sonrió, devolviendo su mirada, mientras sus manos pasaban de esas arruguitas verdes a la mejilla del rubio maestro, para atraerlo una vez más.

_Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde (Somos uno cuando estamos juntos, somos uno cuando estamos separados, lo compartiremos todo y, juntos, criaremos guerreros), Luke Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LO AMO.  
> Juro que lo amo.  
> Está tan perdido y, a la vez, la pega tan de casualidad, que, siento, que nuestro adorado rubio debería jugar a la lotería de la suerte que tiene.  
> UN NENE LA PESCA MÁS RÁPIDO QUE VOS LUKE. UN NENE. XDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!  
> Dejen sus comentarios, queridos lectores!


	22. Lealtad y galletas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #ElSenadoMiente #DinyLeiaparaelBordeExterior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

La foto subida por la Princesa había explotado númericamente en la red de las terminales.

A tal punto que, nadie, en la agencia Interestellar, creía que podría seguir, adecuadamente, la cantidad de comentarios y subidas de videos y fotos propias, que habían hecho los seguidores de la Agencia.

Ni las consecuencias que tenían estos sobre la política interna de la Nueva República.

THY134: “¡Es el bebe más bello que he visto! ¿Quién querría lastimarlo? #fucktheempire #supporttheprince #newmanda’lor

Flower89: “¡Opino lo mismo! Dios, como odio a esos imbéciles del Imperio. Vivo en el borde exterior y todavía tenemos que lidiar con ellos ¿Es qué la Nueva República no va a hacer nada? #rangersinútiles #elSenadotienequehacersecargo”

_Estamos en vivo y en directo desde la Sede del Senado, donde su Presidente temporal, el representante de Huti, está dando una conferencia de prensa, acerca de las acusaciones que se han vertido en la red de terminales, respecto del escaso accionar de la Nueva República sobre el borde exterior – explicó Pilkm – Pasamos a Trienia, nuestra corresponsal en vivo en el sitio.

La imagen pasaba inmediatamente a una abarrotada sala, donde un caballero impecablemente vestido estaba sentado a una mesa, flanqueado de una mujer calamari y un Wookie.

Las luz de las cámaras inundaba el lugar.

_Como tú lo has dicho, Pilkm, el Presidente temporal del Senado de la Nueva República, se encuentra en estos momentos, a punto de responder los cuestionamientos de los ciudadanos y ciudadanas, quiénes han hecho pública su preocupación. Pero dejamos de hablar nosotros, para pasar a los protagonistas.

_Estimados cronistas, personalidades presentes, buenos días – los saludo una mujer a un costado del escenario – El Senado de la Nueva República, les da la bienvenida. Nuestro Presidente, amablemente, contestará sus inquietudes, pero les pedimos que tengan la precaución de levantar adecuadamente la mano y de esperar a que les sea dada la palabra.

_Como ha dicho nuestra vocera. Buenos Días – empezó el hombre – Vamos a empezar por la derecha y de allí de a uno. Les pido que recuerden que se ha pactado una pregunta por medio.

_Coruscant Media News – se presentó una joven de cabellos rosa - Representante Lout de Huti, ¿tiene el Senado alguna declaración acerca de la unión recientemente certificada entre el Príncipe Luke Skywalker y el nuevo manda’lor, Din Djarin?

_Déjeme especificar que, aún, dentro del Senado no hemos recibido ninguna notificación respecto del reclamo o reconocimiento, del cazarecompensas conocido como Din Djarin, acerca del puesto de Manda’lor, pero, respondiendo a su interrogante, tal como lo ha expresado la hermana del Príncipe, el Senado se une en las felicitaciones a la nueva pareja y su pequeño hijo, que la Fuerza les de muchos años de felicidad.

_De Moonshine Political Magazine, Presidente: ¿No le parece un poco… displicente, referirse al esposo del Príncipe como cazarecompensas simplemente? El gremio de cazarecompensas es una institución de larga data en la Galaxia.

_No ha sido mi intención ofender, refiriéndome al caballero por su profesión, la cual, como usted dice tiene una larga historia en nuestros mundos.

_Revista Corazón de Ander, Presidente: ¿Cuál es la posición del Senado respecto a la desprotección de los niños y niñas en el Borde Exterior?

_Ha llamado nuestra atención el tema del secuestro del joven hijo de la pareja, es por ello que he convocado a la representante de la Comisión de Asuntos Infantiles del Senado, para que pueda contestar a sus preguntas – explicó el Huti, cediéndole el micrófono a la mujer que lo acompañaba –

Crisalida67: “Pura basura. Está diciendo que hay un registro de niños y niñas. Mentira. Nadie registra nada en el Borde Exterior #ElSenadoMiente”

YYY09: “Tal cual. Por estos lados nace y muere cualquiera y nadie lleva la cuenta. ¡No pueden mentir así! #ElSenadoMiente”

trut_670: “Tenemos que organizarnos en el Borde Exterior nosotros mismos. No podemos confiar en la Nueva República. #ElSenadoMiente”

upoi12: “Hay que hacer como hizo el papá del nene. Resolver nosotros #ElSenadoMiente”

htyg125687: “Dioses, quisiera que el papá del pequeñín fuera mi nuevo gobernante, como lo es de los Mandalorianos, el tipo les partiría la cabeza a todas esas ratas #ElSenadoMiente”

pot56: “O la Princesa. Es super capaz y no se anda con vueltas como estas víboras. Deberíamos pedir que ella y él se encarguen del Borde Exterior. Si los Mandalorianos no quieren a su nuevo líder, mejor para los demás #ElSenadoMiente #DinyLeiaparaelBordeExterior”

Kurtha, del clan Vrus, seguía atentamente en su comunicador el debate entre los seguidores de la Agencia de Noticias Interestellar, que se desarrollaba al tiempo que la conferencia de prensa estaba tomando lugar.

Interesante. Pensó el joven descendiente de Kylah, Jefe del clan Vrus, en el helado mundo de Pion, en el Borde Exterior, levantándose para ir al encuentro de su padre.

Su clan, que no había padecido el exterminio del Imperio, a razón de habitar, habiendo colonizado, mucho tiempo antes, para Mandalore, el planeta en cuestión y no ser este uno de plenos recursos, que le interesarán especialmente al Emperador y sus secuaces, había recibido con amplio escepticismo y, hasta cierto desagrado, el comunicado de Bo-Katan Kryze, respecto a la reconquista de Mandalore.

Si bien, como guerreros mandalorianos, estaban atados aún por el Resol’nare, ser amenazado de entrada, por quien dice querer dirigirlos a un futuro mejor, no era la mejor carta de presentación.

Por ende, que apareciese un contendiente al trono, no era para nada algo que les resultase desagradable.

_Hijo – lo saludo su progenitor, cubierto de pies a cabeza en su armadura de beskar recubierta de aislante blanco para sobrevivir a las planicies áridas heladas del lugar - ¿Alguna noticia de los mundos?

_El Senado dio una conferencia – le dijo extendiéndole el intercomunicador –

_No pienso verla – le contestó su padre devolviéndoselo, para sacarse el camuflaje blanco y colgarlo cerca del calor, para que se secará – Cuéntame que estupidez dijeron.

_Hablaron sobre el nuevo Manda’lor.

_Interesante.

_Lo mismo pensé.

_¿El hombre ha reclamado ya el trono?

_No

_¿La dama Bo-Katan ha dicho algo?

_Tampoco.

_¿Entonces?

_El público de las agencias de noticias, reclama que él y la Princesa, hermana de su riduur, se conviertan en regentes del Borde Exterior, debido a la inacción del Senado.

Su padre se quedó helado mientras removía su yelmo y se volvió a verlo, fijando sus ojos azules en los suyos.

_No estás hablando en serio.

Le dijo asombrado.

_Estoy hablando muy en serio – le explicó revisando el intercomunicador – Las etiquetas #ElSenadoMiente #DinyLeiaparaelBordeExterior, estallaron después de que la representante de la Comisión de Asuntos Infantiles del Senado, afirmará que se registra lo que sucede con los niños y niñas en esta zona y que, el caso del pequeño hijo del nuevo Manda’lor, ha sido, un lamentable, pero esperable, desliz, en un sistema muy aceitado, pero con fallas humanas.

Su padre estalló en carcajadas, para luego escupir, indicando lo que pensaba de las palabras de la mujer.

_Si solo fuera por eso, le juraría lealtad a ese joven, porque defendió a su hijo cuando todos estos mentirosos lo abandonaron a su suerte.

_Además – intervinó al ver hacia donde iba el ánimo del mayor – aparentemente el Presidente temporal del Senado, tiene alguna cuestión contra los cazarecompensas, porque, uso la profesión del hombre, de manera algo particular.

_Dejame ver

Le pidió su padre y retrocedió el video para que pudiese observar especialmente la cara del tipo.

La profesión de cazarecompensas, era una muy respetada entre el pueblo Mandaloriano.

Permitía seguir siendo un guerrero, mientras se imponía un cierto tipo de orden, sin pasar a ser, estrictamente un mercenario esclavo.

Uno contrataba sus servicios, pero, seguía siendo su propio dueño.

Por eso, desde tiempos inmemoriales, usualmente, cada clan, tenía un o una cazarecompensas entre sus filas.

En su familia, su madre había sido la representante de su clan y había servido perfectamente al gremio y a su familia, por largos años, hasta que una enfermedad, la había llevado de su lado.

Su padre, entonces, tenía un profundo respeto, por el gremio y la profesión, y no iba a tomar muy a bien las expresiones del Huti.

_Dile al enclave que esta noche hay reunión – le dijo el mayor – Tenemos una declaración de lealtad que redactar para apoyar al nuevo Manda’lor. Los Vrus lo respaldarán.

_Estamos nuevamente con nuestra compañera Trym, con la que nos contactamos vía terminal a su actual locación en Nevarro ¿Qué opinión te merecen las declaraciones de la conferencia de prensa de hoy día?

Le preguntó Kris sentada a la mesa íntima de la sala de noticias.

Si tenía que responderle, le parecían un montón de basura, apilada sobre un montón de mierda, pero, no podía llegar a ese grado de sinceridad al aire o Corus iba a matarla.

Tenía que optar por una aproximación más amigable.

_Muy decepcionantes, Kris. Esperaba, no se si profesionalismo, pero si un cierto grado de empatía en las declaraciones. Tú lo has visto, nuestros seguidores del Borde Exterior estallaron las terminales con las etiquetas #ElSenadoMiente y #AlaNuevaRepúblicaNoLeImportaElBordeExterior. Siento que, lejos de aprovechar las buenas noticias y hacerse eco de este nuevo matrimonio para acercar a los ciudadanos, se ha trabajado en lo contrario, en la desunión entre núcleo y borde exterior.

_¡Es justo lo que le decía a Pilkm cuando la veíamos! ¡Esto sólo va a alejar a la gente! – exclamó la conductora - ¡Debería darles vergüenza!

Se mordió los labios observando en la pantalla secundaria la explosión de la mujer, quien agitaba sus cabellos con displicencia. Por eso era la protagonista del noticiero de hacía años, la gente la amaba y ella hacía uso de ese poder sin problemas.

Negó suspirando como apoyando sus palabras.

_Tú y yo comprendemos esto perfectamente, Kris. Tenemos madres y hermanas.

_No me lo recuerdes, mi mamá me llamó llorando cuando vio el video de la otra vez. Vivimos tiempos duros con el Imperio. Estaba totalmente apesadumbrada por lo que le había pasado al pequeño. Pero también estaba muy contenta de que finalmente tuviese padres y pudiese ser feliz.

_En eso te tengo novedades – le dijo sonriendo –

_Oh, cuéntame.

_Como sabes, me encuentro en Nevarro, un pintoresco puerto comercial en el Borde Exterior, recientemente liberado de la influencia imperial y, hemos podido realizar en este lugar, una serie de notas a amigos del padre Mandaloriano del pequeño y a, nada más, ni nada menos, que sus compañeros de escuela.

_¡Compartamoslas entonces!

Largo una carcajada y presionó el botón que reprodujo el segmento de entrevistas para todos los seguidores de la Agencia.

_“_Estamos junto al Alcalde de Nevarro, el Señor Greef Karga – le dijo a la cámara mientras un caballero muy bien vestido saludaba a la misma - ¿Qué puede comentarnos sobre el caballero conocido como Din Djarin._

__Primero, señorita, permítame saludar a su público y decirle que, nosotros lo conocíamos como Mando, ya que, la mayoría de los Mandalorianos…_

__No comparte su nombre – terminó por el caballero sonriendo -_

__Exacto. Ellos prefieren mantener su misterio y uno no puede discutírselos._

_Río con complicidad al ver como el Alcalde le guiñaba un ojo. Era verdad, el esposo del Príncipe, había escalado rápidamente en las preferencias de sus seguidores, precisamente, porque nadie conocía su rostro o su cuerpo por fuera de la armadura y esa aura misteriosa de los Mandalorianos, arrasaba corazones._

__En cualquier caso – continuó el hombre – Mando nos ha ayudado en dos oportunidades, librando a nuestro pueblo de la desagradable presencia imperial, primero, acudiendo a nuestro llamado para librarnos de Moff Gideon y luego, para eliminar la última base secreta del Imperio en nuestra tierra._

__¿Él solo?_

__No, tuvimos el placer de acompañarlo con la Marshall Dune, pero, sin su ayuda, Nevarro, no sería hoy un planeta libre_

_La pantalla pasaba entonces, hacia un salón de Escuela, donde un droide de protocolo trataba infructuosamente de detener a sus estudiantes que se apilaban intentando robar cámara_

__Me dicen que ustedes conocen al pequeño hijo del Manda’lor y el Príncipe – les dijo riendo bajo al ver el entusiasmo de los niños -_

__¡Sí! ¡Vino con nosotros a clase! – exclamó una pequeña –_

__¡Se sentó en aquel banco señorita! – gritó otro, señalando uno de los primeros asientos –_

__¿Y? ¿Cómo fue como compañero?_

__¡Divertido! – rieron varios – Le sacó un paquete de galletitas a Kutz_

__No fue nada divertido eso, eran mis galletas – contestó el niño frunciendo los labios –_

__Él te pidió bien, Kutz – le reclamó una de las pequeñas más grandes – Te habló y te puso la manito así, pidiéndote y tú le dijiste muy mal que no._

__¡Eran mis galletas!_

__¡Era más chiquito que tú y una galleta no era nada!_

__Tenía hambre – dijo una de los otros niños que estaba abrazado a la falda de una de las pequeñas medio escondido –_

__Eso – explicó un joven que entró al salón y que suponía era hermano de uno de los niños – es algo que todos conocemos aquí, Kutz, deberías recordarlo, no se le niega comida a nadie. El chico estaba huyendo con su papá, dudo que haya podido tener acceso a golosinas como ustedes._

__Perdón – dijo el dueño del paquete de galletas mirando al piso y se acercó para acariciarle la cabeza –_

__No creo que Kutz haya tenido mala intención. Sólo recuerda lo que te acaban de decir y, la próxima vez, comparte tus golosinas con tus compañeros._

_El niño le sonrió y su cara fue captada por la cámara, para pasar directamente a la oficina de la Marshall de Nevarro._

__Marshall Dune, es un placer finalmente conocerla_

_La mujer levantó una ceja y exhaló derrotada. Le había costado bastante ponerla frente a la cámara, pero lo había conseguido._

__No… suelo tener encuentros con los medios, en mi trabajo._

__Puedo notarlo – le contestó – Algunos afirmarían que esa, es una buena indicación, de que hace usted bien su trabajo._

__No podría afirmarlo, pero, prefiero que siga así._

__Le robaré poco de su tiempo entonces: ¿Qué puede decirnos del Mandaloriano de la hora y de su sorpresivo matrimonio?_

_La Marshall pensó y se apoyó en su silla cruzando los musculosos brazos._

__Mando…es un buen hombre y amigo. Siempre puso por delante a Grogu. Nos conocimos cuando él huía a su lado, luego de haberlo rescatado y, desde entonces, han sido muchas las veces en la que ese niño le debe la vida. El Príncipe, también es buena persona, como soldado de la Rebelión tuve oportunidad de conocerlo y siempre fue amable, nunca se nos impuso por el rango y, puede decirse que, debido a hechos clasificados, estaría debiéndole, al menos en una oportunidad la vida. Con respecto a su matrimonio, creo que deberían hablar ellos primero, pero, puedo comentar que, no me sorprende. Si bien nunca he visto a Mando fuera de su armadura, por su credo, se que debe ser apuesto y el rubio loco ese, tiene una debilidad por los tipos apuestos y buenos hasta el punto de la indecencia, como Mando. Debe haber sido todo un episodio de novela romántica lo de ellos dos._

__¿Usted cree?_

__No lo creo, estoy segura – comentó riendo bajo la Marshall – Mando vive haciendo discursos super heroicos sobre sacrificio y deber. Habla la mitad del tiempo como un personaje de novela y es un caballero. El Príncipe, es como cualquiera de nosotros, debe haber caído rendido ante ese tonto._

__Ah, ¿Y usted Marshall, que es como cualquiera de nosotros, no estuvo tentada?_

__¿Con Mando? – preguntó la mujer para luego largarse a reír - ¡No! ¡Genero equivocado! ¡Mando es y seguirá siendo un amigo y gracias!”_

_Oro – dijo Kris al retornar la pantalla a mostrarlas a ambas – Haz conseguido oro para nuestros seguidores.

_Como tú dijiste, iban a querer más datos, mi responsabilidad entonces, era obtenerlos – le contestó sonriendo a cámara –

_Y mira cuantos tan interesantes – le dijo la conductora – Tenemos a un padre abnegado, aunque eso ya lo sabíamos, que es responsable no sólo del cuidado de su niño, sino de la asistencia en no una, sino dos oportunidades a un planeta necesitado y sus amigos en él, y que, todavía tiene la suficiente conciencia como para tratar de educar a su pequeño entre toda esa huida tan difícil.

_Por cierto, Kris, en pantalla están observando el número de depósito de créditos para asistir a la Escuela de Nevarro. El establecimiento es nuevo, pero requiere mayores refacciones, ya que antes fue un bar y el Alcalde, como todos los Alcaldes del Borde Exterior, tiene problemas de fondos.

_A colaborar, entonces, seguidores y auspiciantes. Hagamos que la Escuela de Nevarro pueda tener mejores instalaciones – señaló Kris – Aparte, que niños adorables tienen Nevarro, los felicitó, super educados y amables. Pero dinos, Trym, ¿cómo eran las dichosas galletas del conflicto?

Largó una carcajada al recordarlo y le mostró una, que había comprado específicamente para mostrarle.

_Las famosas, famosísimas, nube estelar.

_¿Las de nuestro fiel auspiciante? – preguntó la conductora asombrada –

_Las mismas. Kutz dice que son sus favoritas por su relleno de crema color azul y que el pequeño Grogu, se fue de la clase, aún comiéndolas muy contento.

_Si estás viendo esto Karak, que para quien no sabe es el propietario de Nube Estelar, vete preparando para que el hijo del Príncipe visite tu empresa.

Ambas rieron pensando en el escándalo que eso provocaría, mientras la nota llegaba a su fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como alguna vez una lectora dijese de Leia: No hay caso, todos queremos ser gobernados por ella XDDDDDD!!!  
> Dejen sus comentarios, queridos lectores!


	23. Las consecuencias de no planificar - Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke, no había exactamente, pensado en todo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

La noche caía sobre las dunas y junto a Grogu observaban las estrellas de Tatooine.

_Sabes, cuando era chico como tú, con mi tía solíamos quedarnos afuera de la casa viendo el cielo – le contó sonriendo – Las noches aquí siempre son cálidas y puedes ver las estrellas sin problemas.

_Luke – sintió que decía Din – Creo que Grogu está dormido.

_Eh? – cuestionó mirando hacia sus brazos para encontrarse de que el pequeño, realmente estaba acurrucado en sus brazos profundamente dormido – Ni me di cuenta – admitió riendo bajo – Debe haber estado muy cansado.

Din negó y se sentó al lado de ambos, llevando una de sus manos a acariciar la cabecita del pequeño.

_No he podido brindarle demasiadas comodidades. El hecho de que pueda dormir así de tranquilo y feliz, tiene que ver con un estómago lleno y la tranquilidad que tú le transmites, cyar’ika.

Oh, por todos los cielos, no podía sonrojarse así, cada vez que le dijera amado, parecía un adolescente.

Pero, lamentablemente, una cosa era decirlo y otra muy distinta que su cuerpo reconociera el memo que rezaba: no, no sonrojarse como idiota delante de tu esposo, sólo porque te dice cosas lindas, más o menos, el cien por ciento del tiempo.

_No sé si calificar como tranquilidad este período Din, si están huyendo es por mi culpa – le dijo suspirando – Quisiera que aún pudiésemos estar en la casita de Ben, con él recorriendo los alrededores, sin preocuparnos más que por su entrenamiento y en el que queremos comer esa noche.

_Creo que nuestro ad’ika prefiere más estos tiempos, Luke – le aclaró el Mandaloriano volviendo su rostro hacia las estrellas – Si algo he podido notar, desde que dijimos los votos anoche, es que, ha estado casi encima de ti a cada momento.

Río bajo.

Era cierto.

_Cuando él me dijo que significaba la palabra ad’ika, aunque no lo creas, imagine eso, tener siempre pasitos detrás de mí diciéndome lo que él me dice.

_¿Y se puede saber qué? – le pregunto Din volviendo su rostro a verlo nuevamente –

_Papá, en tu idioma – reconoció bajando sus ojos para ver al pequeño que seguía descansando, impávido a lo que sucedía a su alrededor –

_Buir, es una palabra poderosa cyar’ika. Es un compromiso más allá del final de los días.

_Cyar’ika, también Din – le dijo levantando la mirada para ver su visor y, a través de él, esperaba, sus ojos – No creas que no lo sé. Conozco el significado de los votos que pronuncié.

_ Mhi solus tome – susurró su pareja, tomando su mano libre -

_Somos uno cuando estamos juntos – le contestó traduciendo al básico el Mando’a, tal como enseñará el libro -

_mhi solus dar'tome

_Somos uno cuando estamos separados

_mhi me'dinui

_Lo compartiremos todo

_ an mhi ba'juri verde

_y juntos, criaremos guerreros – finalizó volviendo a ver a Grogu, acción que fue imitada por Din, mientras se hacía eco de sus palabras -

_y juntos, criaremos guerreros

_No pienso dejarlo entrar a un campo de batalla hasta que sea mayor de edad

Su esposo largó una carcajada negando y él lo siguió en ella.

Grogu tenía cincuenta y parecía de cinco.

Para cuando llegará a la mayoría de edad, probablemente, ambos estarían muy entrados en años o, ya lejos de este mundo.

Una mano en el hombro de Din, los sacó de su pequeño momento en la noche.

Uno de los Tusken Raiders le hizo señas a su marido y le tocó sonreír, viendo como este respondía con las mismas señas.

_Dicen que, nuestra tienda está lista

Le explicó el Mandaloriano levantándose y él se volvió para ver al Raider al rostro.

_¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Son muy amables! – expresó con entusiasmo – El niño está muy cansado y una noche tranquila en una tienda, le vendrá de maravillas.

El miembro de esa tribu tan particular, se volvió a girar hacia su esposo, para gesticular algo azorado.

_Dice que, están contentos de poder procurarle descanso y que, es una humilde morada.

Se encogió de hombros, volviéndole a sonreír mientras se levantaba.

_La casa de uno, nunca es humilde, cuando es ofrecida con el corazón. Estamos muy agradecidos por su hospitalidad y espero, alguna vez poder retribuirla. Vor entye – se giró hacia su esposo para preguntarle tomaba una de sus manos en la suya - ¿Es correcto? Muchas gracias, ¿verdad?

_Es…es correcto – admitió este suspirando – Vor entye, Muchas gracias.

El Raider inclinó su cabeza en asentimiento y los guio hasta el campamento nuevamente.

El speeder estaba al lado de la tienda, con R2 encima y el pequeño bantha a un costado.

Observó a su alrededor exhalando tranquilo al ver el ambiente familiar y relajado de toda la tribu alrededor de diferentes fuegos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche, como habían hecho ellos hasta esos momentos.

Las personas comunes en Tatooine, estaban muy equivocados al respecto de estas personas.

De hecho, él había estado bastante equivocado también.

_“_Me parece que se avecinan problemas Din – le había dicho al divisar la línea de banthas alrededor y a los habitantes de las dunas delante de ellos –_

__¿Por qué? – le preguntó su pareja volviéndose a verlo –_

__Son Tusken Raiders, no son confiables, en Tatooine, la gente les teme. Suelen saquear las viviendas y las granjas – le explicó disminuyendo la velocidad -_

__Yo no tengo la misma percepción – le dijo el Mandaloriano – Detente y déjame hablar con ellos._

__¿Hablar? ¡Din! ¡Eso no es prudente!_

__¿Confías en mí, cyar’ika?_

_No era justo jugar la carta del cariño._

_Menos a horas de haberse casado y sin haber tenido demasiada oportunidad de abrazarlo, siquiera, ya que habían tenido que salir huyendo._

_Pero, tenía razón._

_El explorador era él. Sus caminos eran diferentes._

_Por lo que detuvo la máquina y recibió a Grogu, mientras su esposo bajaba del speeder para dirigirse a la línea de banthas._

_A pocos metros de la misma casi pegó un grito. Una serie de animales bastante feos se abalanzó sobre su pareja._

__¡Perritos! – exclamó Grogu parándose en sus piernas para ver hacia dónde estaba su padre –_

__¡¿Perritos?! – exclamó, a su vez, sorprendido, cuando vio que, efectivamente, los animales no muy atractivos saltaban y le movían sus partes traseras a Din, como si estuviesen muy alegres de verlo –_

_Se llevó las manos al rostro, mientras los Raiders se adelantaban y saludaban al Mandaloriano._

_Había ofendido a sus amigos._

_Por no pensar en lo que decía._

_Había ofendido a su esposo y a las personas que, como él, evidentemente, eran un grupo incomprendido._

_Los Tusken se movían con comodidad alrededor del hombre de la armadura, hablando en señas, que él le respondía._

_Exhaló resignado. No podía quedarse lamentándose. Iba a cometer errores. Lo importante era solucionarlos._

_Se bajó del speeder y se quitó la capa y el sable, dejándolos en el aparato, mientras sujetaba a Grogu para colocarlo en un costado, apoyado en su cintura, como había visto hacer a Leia con Ben, siempre, dirigiéndose hasta dónde estaba la comitiva._

__¡Perritos!_

_Volvió a exclamar Grogu divertido mientras les extendía las manos a los canes que se acercaban corriendo, para llegar a su lado y también saltar y mover la cola. Río entretenido, suponiendo que, el olor de su pareja, estaba en las ropas de ambos y que los animales, podían percibir que no eran una amenaza._

_Acercó a Grogu hasta la cabeza de uno de ellos para que le diera un par de palmaditas, ya que, pese a la actitud amigable de estos, aún no confiaba demasiado en esas fauces._

__Los Raiders, dicen que están custodiando la frontera de Mos Pelgo – le explicó Din acercándose –_

__¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún peligro?_

_Le preguntó extrañado._

_Esperaba que no fuera así._

_Volver por su X-Wing a Mos Eisley no era una opción en esos momentos y la choza de Ben, si confiaba en lo que sabía de Boba Fett, ya había sido objeto de una redada. Inspiró tratando de no pensar en los muchos recuerdos que se habrían ido con la destrucción de ese lugar. No que no considerará que Din y Gorgu lo valiesen, pero, dolía de todas maneras._

__Eso es justo lo que estaba intentando averiguar, pero, el Jefe de los Raiders quiere saludarte_

_Aclaró su esposo, señalando a uno de los integrantes del grupo, más alto que los demás, situado entre medio de cuatro más, al pie del más grande y macizo de los banthas._

_Cerró los ojos e inspiró._

_Tiempo de poner en ejercicio el encanto Solo._

_Habilidad que había aprendido con su cuñado y que, siempre, le era útil, cuando, era evidente que los habitantes de las dunas, no querían hablar con Luke, sino con el Príncipe y el Caballero Jedi._

_Detestaba tener que actuar y ejercer ese papel, pero, no quedaba otra._

_Debían averiguar que sucedía y si era peligroso continuar a Mos Pelgo._

__Llevanos, entonces_

_Le dijo a su pareja, para seguirlo hasta llegar junto al hombre._

_Inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo, más, cuando iba a abrir la boca, el Jefe de los Raiders, comenzó a gesticular y su esposo a traducir lo que este decía._

__El Jefe dice que es bueno conocerte y que su tribu está muy contenta también._

__Agradecele en mi nombre y dile que opino lo mismo – le pidió a su pareja con suavidad –_

__El Jefe dice que…recibió con mucha alegría la noticia de nuestro matrimonio y que nos desea muchos años de felicidad_

_¿Qué?_

_Se giró inmediatamente para ver a Din, quien se aclaraba la garganta, evidentemente algo avergonzado y le tocó corresponder con un sonrojo muy potente._

_¿Les había dicho?_

_Que estupidez estaba preguntando, era obvio que les había dicho, pero, ¿por qué?_

__Yo… - explicó exhalando Din – ayude a Mos Pelgo y a los Raiders hace un tiempo con un dragón krayt y tienen la loca idea de que me deben algo y, pues, desde entonces, me consideran…_

__Momento – le dijo deteniéndolo con una mano - ¿Tú los ayudaste con qué?_

__Con un dragón krayt – le contestó el Mandaloriano encogiéndose de hombros – Estaba amenazando al pueblo y a los Raiders, así que, los ayudé a organizarse y matarlo._

_Abrió la boca asombrado y la volvió a cerrar para dirigir su mirada de Din hacia los Raiders._

_Estos estaban aguantando la risa. Evidentemente entretenidos con la vergüenza de su pareja y, seguramente, si leía bien la situación, esperando, la pregunta que, obviamente, iba a hacerle._

__¿Tú te enfrentaste a un dragón krayt?_

__¡Grande! – exclamó Grogu y eso lo llevó a fijar aún más los ojos en su mandaloriana pareja –_

__¿Con Grogu?_

__No tenía quien lo cuidará y estaba lejos del lugar – empezó a explicar Din, cuando el niño volvió a hablar extendiendo sus manitos –_

__Buir dejar tragar y bum_

__¡¿QUÉ?!_

_En ese momento, toda la compostura de los Raiders se perdió y se largaron a reír en conjunto”_

_Eh… - empezó a decir sonrojándose al ver que la tienda, estaba pensada para compartir en todos los sentidos - ¿Qué te parece si tú y Grogu se acuestan y yo voy a buscar una manta al speeder? – le expresó extendiéndole al niño –

_¿No son suficientes las que hay?

Le preguntó Din extrañado y se mordió los labios.

No lo había pensado.

No se había anticipado a lo que podría pasar.

Su impulsividad le había jugado una mala pasada.

Porque su pareja no podía comprender por qué establecía ese límite y no podría explicarse si no era verdaderamente sincero con él.

Se suponía que estaban casados.

_Yo… -inspiró y exhaló juntando coraje – yo no voy a compartir una cama contigo aún Din. No podría, verás…sin querer, escuché una conversación antes de que saliésemos de Mos Eisley, que tuviste con Peli y…yo no soy así…no. Nunca. Tú no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo. Cuando te digo que estaré bien sin más, hablo en serio.

Din se llevó una mano a la frente y exhaló también.

Probablemente había arruinado todo, pero, no se sentía bien continuar sin serle honesto y sin evitar algo que, sabía, sería profundamente incómodo para ambos, en esos momentos.

_Esa era una conversación privada, Luke

_Lo sé.

_Debiste haber dejado que supiésemos que oíste.

Tragó saliva y negó.

_No es una excusa, pero, no Din, yo… no pude. No es… fácil escuchar que piensan eso de ti. No supe como reaccionar. Disculpa.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, se dio media vuelta para salir a buscar la manta que había dicho al speeder. Aunque, siendo honestos, preferiría encontrar en este, un pozo al centro del planeta, en el cual hundirse.

_¿Lo hablaste con alguien más? – sintió que le preguntaba al salir –

_Leia

Le confesó suspirando y, al no escuchar ninguna palabra más de él, salió de la tienda y se golpeó su propia frente.

Tranquilamente, podría haber mantenido cerrada la boca.

Tranquilamente.

Pero, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias, no estaba en condiciones de pernoctar en la misma tienda y la misma cama de Din, sin explicarle que sabía porque no podía ofrecerle más, ni exponerlo a que se forzará a entregarle más.

_Aunque ahora, si me vuelve a hablar en unos cuantos años u alguna vez en la vida, voy a tener una suerte inmensa

Se dijo abrazando la manta y resistiendo las ganas que tenía de golpearse contra el speeder.

Como le dijera, no paraba de meter la pata.

Se había cegado con la alegría y había olvidado que no podía desoír lo que había escuchado y, en su impulsividad, se había unido en matrimonio con alguien que no había tenido todas las cartas sobre la mesa, a diferencia de él.

Volvió a tragar saliva.

No sabía cuáles eran las políticas mandalorianas, respecto de los divorcios, pero, probablemente, amanecería repudiado.

Maravilloso.

No sólo Leia iba a matarlo.

Su estudiante también iba a hacerlo.

Porque no se engañaba. Si dejaba de ser pareja de Din, Grogu, no lo eligiría para seguir siendo maestro y papá.

Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos con una mano.

Se había ilusionado tanto.

Era un idiota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... Iba a pasar, todos lo sabíamos.  
> Les diría que no desesperen que no va a terminar mal, lectores, pero los conozco, se van a desesperar igual.  
> Así que, dejen sus comentarios, tratando de no matar a la autora XDDDDD!!!


	24. Las consecuencias de no planificar - Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Había que tomar una decisión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tengo un problemón con este pairing XD! Dígase: NO DEBO ENTRAR A TUMBLR Y ENCONTRARME CON GIFS DE LAS PIERNAS DE DIN EN LA PELEA CON MOFF GIDEON XDDDDD!! Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar alrededor de la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke llegaba un toque antes y presenciaba esa pelea?  
> Advertencia: este fic, no va a actualizarse al ritmo de "Un Fantasma Amigable", porque ese debe terminar primero, pero ya tengo un par de capítulos escrito, así que no va a ir tan lento tampoco.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Lo vio salir de la tienda y, casi en automático, acostó al niño entre las mantas y luego se quitó el yelmo para sentarse sobre estas negando apesadumbrado.

Su pasado, nunca, dejaría de acosarlo y de cobrarle a cada momento.

Parecía que no había sido suficiente con lo que había tenido que pasar, ahora, perturbaba, una de las dos cosas buenas que le habían sucedido en muchos años.

Porque Luke y Grogu eran eso para él.

Regalos de la vida.

Uno que lo había elegido para ser padre, llenando de felicidad y sonrisas, sus días, usualmente solitarios y aislados.

Y el otro que, pese a su aparición tan sorpresiva, había hallado el camino a su corazón con una fuerza tan abrumadora como contundente.

Su ad’ika.

Su riduur.

Su hijo.

Su esposo.

Se rascó la cabeza, pensando en aquella charla que había tenido con la mecánica en Mos Eisley, donde le había contado esa parte oscura de su historia y trató de imaginarse que hubiese hecho si hubiese estado en el lugar de Luke.

El Jedi había retornado de su salida al mercado, recordaba, con un juguete para su hijo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego de lo que el toydariano le hubiese contado, fue la charla en la que lo llamó esposo. Probablemente, con su personalidad, hubiese vuelto contento e ilusionado de haber podido hablar, aunque sea con alguien que no era del todo lo mejor, pero si confiable, de una circunstancia que, evidentemente, le traía alegría.

¿Qué hubiese hecho él si hubiese estado llegando de una salida, en las mismas condiciones y hubiese escuchado la misma historia de parte de Luke? ¿Hubiese hecho notar su presencia? ¿Hubiese pedido explicaciones? ¿Qué podría decir uno en una situación así?

Cómo él había dicho, no lo excusaba, pero, luego de esos días juntos, de aprender cuáles eran sus visiones de sí mismo y de la vida, podía entender que era lo que había sentido el Jedi, al escucharlo.

Su padre había sido un genocida galáctico.

Que la persona a la que había elegido como esposo pensará que podía demandarle ese tipo de moneda de intercambio, seguramente, le había sonado a lo que él había aseverado que todas las personas pensaban. A que lo pensaba capaz de ser y pedir lo peor.

Exhaló pensando en sí mismo.

Sus dudas estaban justificadas en ese tiempo. Él había sido demasiado abierto y superior en sus afirmaciones. Asumiendo el rol que le tocaba asumir: el de un dirigente de una Orden casi extinta, pleno de poder y conexiones. Siendo, por comparación, quién él era, un miembro exiliado, de una fe tachada de sectaria, expulsado de su gremio, sin ninguna propiedad o bien a su nombre y con un niño a cuestas, a quien perseguía media galaxia, la presencia del Jedi, había resultado asfixiante.

Se había sentido como un callejón sin salida, en el cual debía introducirse, sin tener más posibilidades que ahogarse en él, porque, por su credo y por sus propias convicciones, no abandonaría a su hijo a sus miedos, sino que garantizaría, a cualquier costo, su educación y posibilidades.

Probablemente, le había parecido una persona taciturna y rara, a ese mismo Jedi. El que, cerradas las puertas de su X-Wing, había abandonado su máscara para, como el también hacia con sus hermanos y hermanas en el enclave, mostrarse tal cual era. Después de todo, con su acción, había asumido un compromiso muy importante.

¿Se habría comunicado con su hermana en ese entonces?

Porque recordaba que, mientras hablaba con su hijo, luego del Gai bal manda, Luke había permanecido en el asiento delantero, supuestamente aprovechando para dormir, pero, perfectamente, en su lugar, había podido escuchar una serie de sonidos que, luego de usar el intercomunicador del toydariano, sonaban sospechosamente parecidos a los que escuchará aquella vez.

Gruño pensando en lo ilusionado que debería de haber estado para enviarle mensajes a su hermana a media galaxia de distancia. Especialmente, luego de haber presenciado la adopción y la emoción de su niño.

Grogu era capaz de conquistar a cualquiera, a primera vista, sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Él había logrado que viniese a rescatarlo, desde otro extremo de la galaxia, preocupándolo lo suficiente como para usar a su cuñado, que era un General y un contrabandista renombrado, para violar vaya a saber cuantas restricciones y leyes, para encontrarlos.

Encontrarse conque no estaba solo, conque la oportunidad de enseñar, que, era muy importante para continuar su fe, se unía a la de ya no estar más solo, casi asegurándose con sus actitudes en las naves, de que, su nueva pareja, parecía ser una buena persona, que no lo juzgaría por su fe extrema y que, para mejor, no estaba ni aterrorizado por su origen, ni obnubilado por su fama, debió sentirse bien.

Demasiado bien.

Y luego llegaba y sin querer se enteraba de que esa persona, en la que estaba empezando a colocar tantas ilusiones, en realidad, estaba en pánico de estar cerca suyo y de que se sentía atrapada a su lado, debía haberlo destruido.

A él le hubiese pasado.

Si alguien hubiese sugerido siquiera de que podía ser capaz de algo semejante, hubiese vomitado de la impresión y la revulsión, y, como él dijera, no hubiese sabido que hacer.

Porque no había nada, absolutamente nada, que pudieses decir o hacer en semejante condición, que resultase en que esa otra persona te creyese y dejase de pensar lo que pensaba.

¿Qué podías decir? ¿No soy así? ¿Así no actúo? ¿Mi fe me lo impide?

No había forma de que ese otro pudiese responderte más que con más desconfianza y miedo.

Porque ahora sabía que sabías que tenía miedo.

Porque si hubiese contado en ese momento la historia de su padre y de lo que la gente creía de sus poderes y capacidad, no hubiese desmentido los preconceptos, sino que los hubiese ahondado.

Entonces se había callado la boca y había intentado, por todos los medios, que el toydariano no revelará lo que le había contado, al ir a visitarlos.

_“_Zonceras, ¿cómo que no fuiste <<nada de eso>>? ¡Derribaste dos estrellas de la muerte, muchacho! ¡Todos supimos, casi al mismo tiempo, con nombre y apellido a quién agradecerle la caída del yugo imperial!_

__En primer lugar – contestó el Jedi completamente sonrojado – el derribo de ambas estrellas, fue producto combinado de la acción de muchas personas, yo sólo tuve la gracia de estar, en el momento y el lugar correcto, en esas dos oportunidades e, inclusive, de la primera, aún estoy dudando si fue producto de la suerte o de la mala construcción imperial, porque, por mucha ayuda de la Fuerza que haya tenido, era un crío de diecinueve años, recién salido de este túmulo de arena, con más entusiasmo que capacidad real. Segundo, no me considero salvador de nadie. Las personas oprimidas se salvaron a sí mismas organizando la Rebelión, yo sólo contribuí a la tendencia general y, ni siquiera fui una persona original en ese sentido aquí en Tatooine, mi mejor amigo se unió a la Rebelión con otros jóvenes de por aquí, algo antes que yo y, de hecho, antes de irse, vino a contármelo, mientras yo seguía escondido en la granja de mis tíos, de la que sólo salí porque el Imperio los mató y una hermana, de la que nunca había oído, y de la que, ni siquiera supe que lo era hasta muchísimo después, estaba en peligro, sino probablemente, la primera estrella de la muerte hubiese caído sin mí. Tercero, no soy un delincuente, Pritt, deja de pintarme como uno._

_El toydariano le levantó una ceja al rubio, para luego cruzarse de brazos y abrir la boca. Sin embargo, antes de contestarle, pudo ver, por el costado del visor, como Peli, abría los ojos acusadoramente, fruncía los labios y con un muy suave pero significativo giro suave de barbilla, le indicaba al toydariano su persona._

_El ser alado, entonces, cerró la boca y negó medio riendo._

__Está bien Jedi, está bien. Quizá exageré un poco – aseveró este viéndolos a todos en general – El chico es un adulto, es capaz y tiene buen sentido para los negocios, lo que hizo que varios de los que confiábamos en aprovecharnos un poco de tu inexperiencia nos diésemos de narices contra la pared ¿mejor?_

__Vamos a ver el cargamento, Peli – le dijo el Príncipe a su mecánica, mientras pasaba al lado del toydariano – Confió en que sabrás comportarte, con mis invitados._

_El comerciante, le sonrió fingiendo inocencia, para luego sacar un paquete grande del mismo transporte, diciéndole antes de dirigirse adonde estaba con su hijo._

__Tú me conoces, soy un especialista en las buenas relaciones”_

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y masajeo con la punta de sus dedos su frente.

“No me consideró el salvador de nadie”, “No soy un delincuente”, “Fue producto de la Fuerza”, “Era un crío de diecinueve años”, “Escondido en la granja de mis tíos, de la que sólo salí porque el Imperio los mató y una hermana, de la que nunca había oído, y de la que, ni siquiera supe que lo era hasta muchísimo después, estaba en peligro”.

Que mierda, toda junta, para enfrentar con diecinueve años y una inexperiencia tan brutalmente obvia.

¿Cuántos habían logrado aprovecharse del Jedi, antes de adquirir las herramientas necesarias, para convertirse en un <<adulto>>, <<capaz>> y con <<buen sentido para los negocios>>, que había logrado que el mismo Pritt, se diese de narices contra una pared, al intentar hacerlo también?

¿Cómo reconstruías una vida perdida con alguien tan diferente a ti y unido a tu persona por algo tan sombrío, como estaban unidos el Príncipe y la Princesa?

Imaginaba que el título, una cosa que no usaba en su vida cotidiana Luke, a menos que fuese para impresionar, había sido una más de las cosas en las que había tenido que establecer un compromiso, para poder estar al lado de su única familia, sin que nadie hiciera escándalo.

Abandonar definitivamente su vida anterior había sido otra.

Su esposo estaba cómodo en Tatooine.

Hablaba de manera diferente.

Se movía de manera diferente a como lo había hecho en la nave en la que lo conociera.

Conocía al dedillo, la mayoría de la flora y la fauna, el clima, hasta compartía los miedos y prejuicios que tenían los habitantes del lugar.

Como le había pasado con los Raiders al principio.

En ese mundo arenoso, Luke Skywalker, volvía a ser el sobrino de granjeros, que soñará en grande, como sus amigos, pero que no se había marchado porque quería a sus tíos y no iba a dejarlos solos.

Y estaba seguro de que, de haber conocido a quiénes los criaron, el Jedi, debía comportarse con él, como lo hacían estos entre sí, siendo pareja.

Si servían como muestra las reacciones que había tenido a sus aventuras previas a conocerlo y el consecuente entretenimiento que estas le habían brindado a los Raiders, que no habían parado de decirle, en su lenguaje, que, al menos podían estar seguros, de que, contando con alguien tan vehemente en que, “de ninguna manera vas a volver a repetir esas aventuras, con nuestro hijo a cuestas y sin él también, porque me vas a matar de un infarto”, contarían con un Mandaloriano testarudo como amigo por muchos años.

Había sido fascinante.

De un cierto resquemor a relacionarse con los habitantes de las dunas, su pareja, inocentemente, porque los Raiders se lo habían hecho a propósito, había pasado a convertirse en aliado de estos, cuando le tradujera que, coincidían en que, arriesgar la vida de esa manera era insensato y que, siempre había otra forma de resolver los problemas, para estallar en carcajadas al ver a ambos discutir acaloradamente, acerca de que la forma en que resolvían sus problemas, era la misma, a los golpes.

Naturalmente, se habían terminado uniendo a las carcajadas, al darse cuenta de que ambos, estaban hasta agitados de decir, lo que realmente, eran estupideces, en lo que podía catalogarse como su primera discusión de casados, con todo y público incluido.

Claro que el Jedi, no había pensado demasiado en lo que pasaría después.

Había estado desenfocado.

Como dijera Pritt.

El tema de su seguridad, el de poder modificar la visión que tenía de lo que sucedía entre ambos, el empezar a prepararse para entrenar a Grogu, el aprender de su cultura y lengua, el estar constantemente atento a no invadir demasiado sus espacios, el tener que explicar, le gustase o no, sus peores miedos y dolores, mientras vivía en el miedo de que ambos se esfumarán.

Todo eso.

Había descolocado a Luke, totalmente.

Tanto que había pronunciado votos matrimoniales, sin considerar como haría para explicarle que, no se sentiría capaz de compartir un lecho con quien ahora era su esposo, sin sentir repulsión por sí mismo, ya que no estaría seguro de no estar forzándolo.

La solución había sido concreta y contundente.

Él no era así.

Nunca.

Si era necesario, estaba dispuesto a atravesar toda su vida, sin que su pareja, de quien – porque no podía negarlo – se sentía atraído, le permitiese tocarlo de esa manera.

“Yo estoy bien así”

¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho en esos días?

“Yo no espero nada”

“Si es lo que puedes ofrecerme”

Soy feliz.

Y todo ello, sin saber nada de lo que había transpirado entre el toydariano y él. Sin tener la seguridad que él tenía de contar con el conocimiento de los papeles que los unían a los ojos de toda la galaxia.

Luke le había entregado su corazón, su vida y sus bienes, sin pedirle a cambio los suyos, sin pretender atrapar su persona con un título de propiedad, sin esperar nada, ni siquiera un beso, a cambio. Aceptando, muy por el contrario, sus problemas, sus miedos, sus frustraciones, sus tradiciones, su idioma y creencias.

Él hubiese estallado de estar sometido a la mitad de la presión en la que había vivido el Jedi, desde que escuchará la charla con Peli.

Evidentemente, la única forma que había encontrado para mantener medianamente la cordura, era hablar con su hermana. Su única familia. La persona con la que, seguramente mantendría todos sus secretos a la vista.

Y si, observaba como Luke se había comportado en la cabaña de Ben, porque no lo había visto, ni escuchado tomar nuevamente el intercomunicador en el taller de Peli, ni en el viaje hacia la cabaña, probablemente, muchos de los límites que este había establecido en la misma, habían venido de lo que su hermana le había dicho que no hiciera.

Suspiró. Como todas las mujeres que había tenido la posibilidad de conocer en su vida, la Princesa, con toda lógica, sabía como actuar en situaciones de ese estilo.

Entonces, no había dormido en la misma sala. No se había bañado en los mismos momentos, sino que había puesto distancias lo suficientemente grandes como para que ninguno hubiese tenido que ver el cuerpo del otro sin desearlo y sin querer exponerlo. Por ello tampoco tocaba su piel. Luke sólo tocaba su armadura o las telas que lo recubrían. Hasta los votos, cuando juntó sus frentes al retribuirle, nunca había sentido la piel del Jedi tocando la suya, con la sola excepción de ese beso en su frente cuando creyera que estaba profundamente dormido. Siempre anunciaba que iba a entrar a un lugar en voz alta. Nunca asumía que podía querer tal o cual cosa, u opinar o saber de otra. Y, como estaba pasando en esos momentos, decir la verdad, no importando las consecuencias, tratando de rectificar, en lo posible, los errores cometidos.

Giró el rostro para volver a ver la entrada de la tienda.

Luke, seguramente, estaba afuera, tratando de que se lo tragará la tierra, lo más silenciosamente posible, porque, no iba a dejar que los Raiders se enterarán de ello. Pensando en cómo hacer, si volver adentro o no, si podía mover algunas cosas en el speeder, para acostarse ahí escondido hasta el otro día. Preguntarse si volvería a hablarle, si Grogu no lo despreciaría al enterarse.

Demonios, si estuviese en su lugar, hasta estaría poniendo en duda si su pareja desearía continuar a su lado o no.

No tenía, eso sí, ninguna duda de que, si le planteara divorciarse, Luke lo aceptaría sin ninguna recriminación. Es más, era indudable que, el rubio Príncipe, sacaría coraje de dónde pudiera y arreglaría todo para que, tanto él como Grogu, pudiesen marcharse a un lugar seguro y seguir existiendo, sin volverlo a ver, mientras él retornaba a esa luna hermosa, pero solitaria en la que vivía a tratar de recuperarse a escondidas.

Después de todo, él era así.

Todo el tiempo.

Si lo que podía ofrecerle era un no, lo iba a aceptar.

Si lo que podía demostrarle era desprecio, lo soportaría.

Si lo que podía entregarle, era distancia y silencio, lo respetaría.

Y él que siempre había considerado que las tradiciones Mandalorianas eran rígidas y exigentes.

Ser un Jedi, parecía que, llevaba al extremo el compromiso y el sacrificio de sus practicantes.

Que, para colmo de males, tampoco podían elegir demasiado respecto de si pertenecer o no a esa fe. Porque lo de ellos no era elección. No era solo un credo. Nacían con midiclorianos en la sangre y la fe decidía por ellos.

O vivían de acuerdo a sus preceptos, en el lado de la Luz o, los traicionaban y caían al lado oscuro, como el padre del Jedi, Darth Vader.

La tela de la entrada, se movió apenas por la brisa y sonrió negando, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas sin notarlo. La luz de las fogatas, se reflejó apenas adentro y, una breve sombra, le indicó que su esposo estaba parado en la entrada, seguramente dudando si pasar, probablemente entrando en pánico a cada momento que transcurría sin decidirse, sin lugar a dudas, apretando las mantas entre sus brazos.

Había que tomar una decisión.

El chico se había animado a volver y arriesgarse, pero no duraría demasiado allí.

Si lo dejaba darse la media vuelta y dormir afuera, sabía que podía llegar a un acuerdo, despedirse en paz y, hasta lograr, que nunca más volviese a verlos, sin ningún tipo de perjuicio, porque él era así y, estaba convencido de que, encima de todo, les enviaría un maestro para Grogu, al no poder ejercer él esa función.

El Jedi no podía saber de la seriedad de los votos matrimoniales para los suyos, porque, si había estado preparándose para entenderlo, seguramente, lo habría hecho siguiendo las tradiciones de gente como Bo-Katan y los suyos que eran, mucho más flexibles en el camino.

Para el Jedi, el único que estaría condenado a una vida de soledad, porque no podría volver a contraer matrimonio, debido a su fe, era él mismo. No el Mandaloriano que había aceptado en su vida y al que le había puesto el mundo a los pies.

Para Luke, Din seguiría su vida, hallando tarde o temprano su felicidad junto a alguien más y lo peor y más triste de todo, era que tampoco tenía dudas de que ese muchacho, sería capaz de desearle la mayor de las suertes en esa circunstancia y de que sería totalmente sincero en sus deseos, aunque estos le partieran el alma.

Porque él era así.

Era el chico que bajo las estrellas le contará que imaginaba los pasitos de su hijo siempre atrás suyo, como también era el hombre que aceptaría sin chistar que esos pasitos se transformasen en un recuerdo fantasma de lo que podría haber sido, pero nunca fue.

El hijo sin padre, que nunca seria padre, pese a desearlo tanto.

La tela de la entrada volvió a moverse y captó el movimiento de sus pies, estaba dando media vuelta.

Volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas, mientras se levantó del lecho en el piso y apresuradamente, en dos pasos, se situó en la entrada, la que, ni siquiera cruzó, para estirar su mano, capturar una parte del Jedi con su puño y tirar de él para que entrase en la tienda.

_¿Din?

Le preguntó este al recobrar el equilibrio viéndolo a los ojos.

Maldita sea.

Había llorado igual que él.

_Nunca más – le dijo inspirando y exhalando – Nunca más quiero que compartas nuestra vida con nadie. Aunque sea tu hermana y confidente. Nuestras cosas – los señaló a ambos – las solucionamos y charlamos entre nosotros.

_Din, no te sientas obligado, si tú no quieres, está bien, yo…yo me hago cargo, aún quedan otros Jedi, prometo que puedo convencer a uno de que le enseñe y son tan eficientes como yo y…

_¿Y yo qué? – le preguntó al ver que no había leído mal a su pareja - ¿Cómo vas a hacerte cargo de qué me rompería el corazón no tenerte a mi lado?

El chico abrió la boca, asombrado y tuvo ganas de hacer lo que había hecho al quedarse solo: llevarse las manos a la frente, para masajearla con sus dedos en exasperación.

Indudablemente, el Jedi, no entendía que lo suyo con él, aunque sorpresivo, era en serio. De que valía lo suficiente como para ser tomado en serio.

Tendría que usar otras herramientas distintas al dialogo, parecía.

_Dame tu intercomunicador – le demandó extendiendo la mano y, al ver que este iba a decirle algo, lo interrumpió con un dedo – Sólo dámelo Luke.

El Jedi suspiró, pero, rebuscó en su bolsillo y le extendió un aparato rectangular, diferente al cilindro con pantalla que le había entregado el toydariano. Preparado, seguramente, para transmitir en cualquier lugar y distancia, a diferencia de los demás. Aunque, al recibirlo, pudo ver que, no era demasiado diferente en su funcionamiento.

_“Alteza”_ – escribió al contacto que estaba etiquetado como Leia – _“Se que esta es una forma poco ortodoxa de comunicarnos, pero, mi nombre es Din Djarin y necesito hablar con usted”_

Contuvo las ganas de sonreír al ver que, inmediatamente, el remitente, empezaba a contestarle.

La mujer, tenía una política de respuesta instantánea si era su hermano.

Podía entenderlo, Luke, era, sin lugar a dudas, un ser al que había que cuidar a tiempo completo.

_“No voy a mentir y a decir que no conozco quién me habla, pero, me preocupa que lo esté haciendo desde dónde lo está haciendo”_

_“Su hermano está frente de mí, mientras escribo esto”_

_“Entonces, soy toda oídos”_

_“Me contó de la conversación que tuvo con usted, respecto de una charla que escuchó sin autorización, en torno a temas sensibles de mi pasado”_

Hubo un momento de silencio del otro lado del aparato.

Seguramente la Princesa estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para no generar un cúmulo de problemas y no demostrar que debía estar asustada por su hermano.

“No tengo excusas. Ni para él, ni para conmigo. Puedo intentar explicar y, agradecería que leyera estas explicaciones, porque pienso darlas, pero se que no son suficientes”

“La escucho”

“Luke y yo solo nos tenemos a ambos. No tenemos padres, ni biológicos, ni adoptivos. No tenemos demasiados amigos. Nuestro entorno real se reduce a mi esposo, mi hijo, un Wookie, un droide parlanchín y otro mal hablado. Eso hace que compartamos todo. Hasta lo que no deberíamos” “Principalmente porque, especialmente nosotros dos, no hablábamos de cuestiones de ese estilo, más que entre nosotros, porque, como sucede con el mundo Jedi, en realidad, nadie más que nosotros dos puede entenderlo. Mi hijo es muy pequeño aún y mi esposo es una persona normal. ¿Con quién podría hablar de que veo a mi padre aparecérseme como un espectro de la Fuerza, sin que esta persona piense que estoy desquiciada?”

“De la misma manera, ¿con quién podría hablar Luke de que, la única persona por la que lo he escuchado hablar con tanto entusiasmo y felicidad, creía que él iba a extorsionarlo para mantener relaciones sexuales?”

“Siento mucho que hayamos violado la privacidad de estas cuestiones, pero, es mi hermano y no tengo a nadie más con quien poder hablar de igual a igual, sin cuidarme de lo que los demás puedan pensar a cada momento y, a él le pasa igual. Estaba devastado, porque, en nada habían pasado tanto usted, como su hijo, a significar tanto y, de repente, ese sueño se escapaba, porque él no es así y, la única manera de demostrarlo, era no demostrando, precisamente, lo que sentía”

“Debo reconocer que, me prometió hacer un esfuerzo y conseguir romper la barrera y darme un sobrino, porque, en serio, si él puede va a ser el mejor padre que existe, ya que es algo que, aunque no lo diga, ha querido ser siempre, pero, no estaba segura de que podría conseguirlo. Su respeto por esa parte de la tradición Jedi, sentía, que le iba a jugar en contra”

“Entiendo. Como dijo, es una explicación y lo acepto. Y ya he hablado con él, respecto del porqué, sobre ciertos temas, no debería charlarlos más que conmigo”

“Buena sugerencia. Lo ayudaré a respetarla”

“Estaré agradecido por ello, pero, si he de ser honesto, le estoy escribiendo porque, el develarme el secreto, hizo que se nos generará otro problema, y para solucionarlo, precisaría de su ayuda”

“¿Cuál?”

“Su hermano cree que debe renunciar a nuestro matrimonio, porque siente que estoy obligado a permanecer en él”

“¿Y eso no es así?”

Levantó la vista de la pantalla, está vez él con cara de asombro.

No podían ser más iguales.

Aunque no se hubiesen criado juntos.

Luke parado con cara de tragedia apretando las mantas como buscando seguridad y la Princesa/Senadora, que, lo más probable es que, estuviera entrando en pánico por la conversación que estaban teniendo.

“Fue sorpresivo” le reconoció volviendo a escribir “pero no una obligación. Si hubiese sentido que era una obligación, jamás hubiese accedido. En la charla que él escucho me preguntaron que haría si fuese serio, pero quedó en el aire la pregunta de que pasaría si no lo fuese. Y, eso lo sabía, aunque no lo dijera, sí él me hubiese pedid algo así, me hubiese negado y me hubiese marchado con mi hijo”

“Es un alivio. Suena horrendamente cliché, pero, mi hermano se merece a su lado, alguien que lo quiera”

“Lo tiene”

“Gracias Din”

“De nada. Ahora, ¿podría ayudarme a convencerlo de qué no me dejé él a mí? Porque, francamente, estoy entrando en pánico yo ahora”

Apenas terminó de mandar el mensaje, el aparato empezó a vibrar.

La Princesa estaba llamando.

Giró la mano y se lo entregó a Luke, para luego cruzar los brazos, mientras este atendía a su hermana.

_¿Leia? Yo…no…si. ¡No! ¡No entiendes! No es así. Él es demasiado bueno y…

Negó suspirando y le arrebató el aparato de la mano.

_¿Alteza?

_Din, llámame Leia.

_Muy bien, Leia – le dijo viendo a los ojos a su esposo – Al amanecer, vamos a marchar a un pueblo local, llamado Mos Pelgo. Tengo conocidos y, podría decirse que, amigos, ahí. ¿Podría usted y su familia unírsenos sin despertar sospechas?

_Evidentemente no conoces a mi sexy marido – afirmó esta riendo bajo – Es un muy buen piloto, puede meterse donde sea sin que nadie lo sepa.

_Pues, entonces, los esperamos allí. Quiero reafirmar mis votos matrimoniales con su hermano, adecuadamente y quiero que su familia esté presente en la ceremonia.

_Estaremos encantados – le contestó la mujer con una sonrisa en la voz – Danos unos días y estaremos por allí.

Cortó la comunicación negando.

No estaba seguro si no había desatado una fuerza mayor a la que podía controlar con esa invitación, pero, ni modo, nada se conseguía gratuitamente en la vida.

_¿Tú…en serio?

Le preguntó Luke pestañeando.

Le quito las mantas de las manos y las colocó a un costado, dejando el intercomunicador encima.

_Si lo que me estás preguntando es, si en serio quiero casarme contigo, no, yo ya estoy casado contigo, pero, en serio, vamos a tener una ceremonia. Porque no me crees y estoy asustado de que me dejes y porque tu familia es importante para ti y tu hermana es agradable y puede venir y…diablos, Luke, no soy de cristal - le dijo al verlo avanzar para abrazarlo y detenerse – Si en los próximos segundos, no te tengo aferrado a mi cuerpo, te voy a hacer dormir en el speeder con R2 de castigo.

Río bajo en el momento en que, este, medio le sacará el aire de los pulmones, al obedecerlo.

_Lo siento. Lo siento, Din. No quiero irme. Yo…

_Tu nos amas, lo sé.

_¿En serio lo sabes?

Le preguntó el Jedi separándose apenas para verlo.

_Eres un libro abierto conmigo, Luke. Ni te esfuerzas en esconderlo. Creo que, lo he sabido, desde el viaje en tu X-Wing – le contestó acariciando una de sus mejillas mientras juntaba sus frentes – Vamos a descansar, cyar’ika. Basta de sufrir sin sentido. Quiero dormir sabiendo que tengo entre mis brazos a mi ad’ika y a ti. Mis dos razones entre tanto sinsentido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... nuestro Jedi, tiene una suerte de tal magnitud que debería jugar a la lotería XDDDDD!!!  
> Por cierto, fui amable con la parejita, pero, eso se acabo, aviso.  
> Les dejo un teaser para que tengan una idea de lo que se viene ;)
> 
> Carikmynameis: “¿Alguien puede reconocer de dónde es la florcita? ¿Alguien? #findthem”
> 
> LuiMala: “De acuerdo a la guía de especies intergalácticas que existe en los archivos de la Capital, es una Lila de Taooine”
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios, queridos lectores!


End file.
